Az út anyához
by Yarala
Summary: Vadnyugat, a két Beilschmidt család, na meg a két örökbefogadott fiuk. Alfred és Matthew nevelőszülőknél éltek tizenhét éves korukig, aztán útra keltek, hogy megkeressék valódi szüleiket. Az út persze lehetetlennek tűnik. Yaoi... az nincs benne, mindenki hetero. Sniff.
1. Chapter 1 - Prológus

\- Feli… Feli!

Továbbra is csak a nő dúdolása hallatszott, tehát nem hallotta. Pedig talán jobb lett volna, Ludwig teljesen leblokkolt. De ki ne lenne meglepve, ha egy csecsemőt találna az ajtaja előtt?

Ludwig mindkét irányba elnézett az úton, de senkit sem látott. Akárki is hozta ide ezt a gyereket, az már felszívódott.

Mégis mihez kéne kezdenie vele? Még csak pár éve volt házas, gyermeke még nem született. Vajon Feli mit szólna hozzá? Valószínűleg odáig lenne egy kiskölyöktől. Viszont Ludwig… még egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve erre. Ha Feli egyik reggel azzal üdvözölte volna, hogy terhes, akkor Ludwig ugyan sokkot kapott volna, de mégis lett volna ideje feldolgozni. Így viszont…

Ludwig lehajolt és óvatosan karjába vette az alvó csöppséget. Alig lehetett pár napos, egy pokrócba volt bugyolálva, nyakában egyetlen világoskék, áttetsző medál lógott.

Ludwig sóhajtott, és bevitte a gyermeket. Egyenesen a konyhába ment, ahol a felesége már javában sürgött-forgott. Ludwig nyelt egyet, és megszólította:

\- Feli…

\- Luddy, nem úgy volt, hogy átmész Romanáékhoz? – nézett át mosolyogva a válla felett, és azonnal Ludwig karjába vetette volna magát, ha észre nem veszi a karjában alvó gyermeket – Hát ő meg ki?

Kivette Ludwig remegő kezéből a gyereket és jól megnézte.

-Valaki itthagyta az ajtónk előtt.

\- Hát akkor gondját kell viselnünk! – mondta Feli habozás nélkül.

\- Biztos, Feli? – kérdezte Ludwig. Tudta, hogy a felesége azonnal vállalkozik, hogy felnevelje a gyereket, de ő még mindig bizonytalan volt.

\- Teljesen! – ezután a kicsire nézett és megcirógatta az arcát – Szia csöppség, én leszek a mamád, jó? Feliciana vagyok, ő pedig a papád lesz, Ludwig.

A gyermek álmában elmosolyodott, mire Feli arca felragyogott. Bekukkantott a takaró alá, aztán Ludwigra nézett.

\- Levél sem volt mellette?

Ludwig a fejét rázta.

\- Hát akkor először is nevezzük el a fiunkat!

\- Fiú?

\- Az ám, kicsi Matthew…

\- Matthew?

\- Illik rá, nem? – Feli a férje mellkasához bújt és ragyogó szemekkel nézett fel rá – Ez olyan csodálatos lesz!

Ludwig megkövült, és még az sem jutott eszébe, hogy visszaölelje Felit. Elvörösödve nézett le a kisfiúra, aki mostantól a fia lesz. A kicsi mosolygott, és ujjacskáival megfogta Feli fehér vászonruháját. Ez a gyerek a fia.

Ludwig most érezte csak igazán a sokk hatását. Feli nyomott egy puszit az arcára, amitől igaz, hogy még vörösebb lett, de valami mosolyféle is megjelent az arcán, ahogy lenézett Matthewra.

Az elsők, akik értesültek a Beilschmidt család gyermekéről, azok a szomszédok voltak, Feli nővére és férje. Lótenyésztők voltak, és Romana elmondása alapján nem volt szükségük gyerekekre. A férje, Antonio nem így gondolta. Imádta a gyerekeket, és amikor Feli végre a kezébe adta Matthewt, vissza sem akarta adni.

Aztán pár héttel később Feli kitalálta, hogy meg kéne látogatniuk Ludwig testvérét is, így táviratoztak, és vonatra ültek. Nem volt gondjuk az utazással, amennyire megtapasztalták, Matthew nagyon nyugodt baba volt. Szinte soha nem ordított, ha akart valamit, csak nagy szemekkel nézte Felit vagy Ludwigot. Feli imádta, és Ludwig úgyszintén, csak nem annyira mutatta ki.

Amikor leszálltak, a peronon azonnal kiszúrták Gilbert ezüstös haját, na meg nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni, annyira integetett nekik. A másik kezében egy kisfiú kicsi kezét fogta. Ő volt Roderich, Gilbert nyolcéves fia, aki egész nap csak a hegedűt nyúzta otthon. Ennek hol örültek, hol nem. Gilbert néha már annyira elunta a hegedűt, hogy inkább elvitte magával Roderichet a helyi kocsmába, hogy zongorázzon is kicsit. Gilbert jobban szerette a zongorát.

\- Bruder! – üvöltötte Gilbert, ahogy Ludwigék feléjük indultak.

Ludwig lemondóan sóhajtott, Feli mosolygott.

\- Jó látni, Gil. – üdvözölte a nő.

Gilbert vigyorgott, aztán lenézett Feli kezére, egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán hátrébb lépett.

-Nem is mondtátok, hogy gyereketek lesz! –mondta elkerekedett szemekkel – Ludwig, nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire elhatárolódsz tőlem… pedig segíthettem volna a nagy bejelentésnél…

\- Órákon át meredtél Elizabethre tátott szájjal, amikor elmondta neked, hogy mi a helyzet… - motyogta Ludwig.

Gilbert csak legyintett, aztán közelebb lépett, hogy megnézze a kicsit. Feli leguggolt, hogy Roderich is ráláthasson a gyermeke arcára. Boldogan mosolygott rájuk, ám azok ketten mintha elsápadtak volna, amikor összenéztek.

\- Feli, ez a ti _saját_ fiatok?

\- Hát persze! – mondta sértődött hangon Feli.

\- Valaki lerakta nálunk. – helyesbített Ludwig – Baj van, Bruder?

Gilbert megrázta a fejét, megszorította Roderich kezét és intett, hogy induljanak.

\- Elizabeth… ő jobban el tudja mesélni a történteket.

Feli és Ludwig összenéztek. Valami baj történt? Csendben követték Gilbertet, aki ugyancsak a gondolataiba merült. Ez furcsa volt tőle. Csak Roderich szólalt meg a hazavezető úton:

\- Apa, ő is a testvérem? – nézett fel Gilbertre.

\- Fogalmam sincs, Rod. – válaszolta csendesen.

Ludwig megint nem tudta mire vélni a bátyja viselkedését, de még várt. Hamarosan megérkeztek a másik Beilschmidt házhoz, ahol is Elizabeth már a vacsorát tálalta fel az asztalra, és boldog mosollyal fogadta őket. Megborzolta a fiacskája haját, vállon veregette Ludwigot, aztán két keze közé fogta Feli arcát és megpaskolgatta.

\- Mindig is reménykedtem, hogy Ludwig egyszer végre férfi lesz, én meg nagynéni lehetek. – mondta úgy, hogy a szőke is hallja – Hogy hívják ezt a kis angyalt?

\- Matthew. De igazából valaki az ajtónk előtt hagyta…

Ebben a pillanatban hangos ordítás hallatszott, mire Feli és Ludwig riadtan néztek szét, keresve a hang forrását. Matthew is felébredt eddigi szunyókálásából és most könnyes szemekkel meredt a mamájára.

Elizabeth megpördült és beviharzott az egyik szobába.

\- Szerintem követnünk kéne. – jegyezte meg Gilbert – Jobb, ha a saját szemetekkel látjátok.

Az albínó előreengedte az öccsét és annak feleségét, majd utánuk ő is belépett a szobába. Elizabeth egy bölcső fölé hajolt és egy kisbaba hasát simogatta, mire az abbahagyta az ordítozást és már nevetett. Ami viszont még megdöbbentőbb volt, hogy a gyerek ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Matthew.

Feli a másik baba mellé fektette a fiát, még így is elfértek, elég nagy volt a bölcső.

\- Ugyanolyanok… - mondta Ludwig.

\- Én is csak az ajtó előtt találtam Alfredot… - mondta Elizabeth, megsimogatva a szőke buksiját a fiának – Túl eleven ez a kölyök.

Alfred Matthew felé fordult, nevetett és közelebb húzódott hozzá.

\- Talán ikrek?

\- _Biztos_ , hogy ikrek.

\- Feli, melyik nap találtátok Matthewt?

\- Július 1.-jén. – válaszolta a nő – Ludwig hozta be.

\- Hozzánk július 4.-én érkezett Alfred. – mondta Gilbert, majd kis idő után hozzátette – A városotok gyalog három napra van innen, bruder.

Ludwig bólintott. Már értette, mire fel lepődött meg ennyire a bátyja.

\- Gilbert azt mondta, Elizabeth, mesélsz nekünk valamit. – mondta a szőke.

\- Hogy hogy találtam a kis Alfredot? – kérdezte a nő – Hát, éppen kiléptem az ajtón kora reggel, hogy tejért menjek, amikor majdnem felbuktam ebben a kis csomagban – mutatott Alfredra – persze rögtön körülnéztem, de senki nem volt az utcában, egyvalakit kivéve. Gyanús volt, úgyhogy felkaptam a gyereket, lefutottam az útra, és utánakiabáltam. Meg is fordult, és csak szomorúan nézett, mielőtt feltámadt a szél és akkora port kavart fel, hogy mire elült, a férfi már eltűnt.

\- Férfi? Gondolod, hogy az apjuk lehet?

\- Szerintem ő lehet, igen. – bólintott Elizabeth – Bár elég szerencsétlen, ha már három napot sétált csak azért, hogy különválassza az ikreket és aztán újra együtt legyenek.

\- Hogy nézett ki? – kérdezte Ludwig.

\- Hosszú, szőke haja volt, és szomorú szemei. – mondta Elizabeth – Megpróbáltuk előkeríteni, Gilbert már úgyis boldogult egyedül itthon, én napokig lovagoltam, de még a nyomát sem találtam.

\- Különös… - motyogta Feli – most mi lesz velük? Együtt kéne maradniuk, nem?

Lenéztek az ikrekre. Mindketten elaludtak, Alfred széttárt végtagokkal, Matthew pedig az oldalához gömbölyödve. Feli és Elizabeth egymásra néztek.

\- Én nem válok meg Alfie-tól. – jelentette ki Elizabeth.

\- Én sem Mattie-től. – mondta ugyanolyan határozottan Feli.

Ludwig rögtön a felesége mellé állt, Gilbert pedig pártatlan maradt a testvére miatt. Elizabeth leggyilkosabb pillantásait kapta miatta.

\- Akkor csak látogassunk el egymáshoz jó sokszor… - próbált enyhíteni a feleségén Gilbert.

Elizabeth ránézett, ugyanolyan szúrós tekintettel, mire Gilbert kínosan elmosolyodott.

* * *

Aznap nem tudtak dűlőre jutni, sőt, még azután sem jó ideig. Végül egy év múlva Gilbert és Elizabeth Feliék városába költöztek, pontosan a rokonok mellé, így Beilschmidtek és Vargasok mind egy kupacon voltak, nem beszélve arról, hogy így Matthew és Alfred egymás mellett nőhettek fel.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt lemondóan sóhajtott, ahogy Alfredot nézte. A fiú Tony hátán állt kézen, és elég érdekes látványt nyújtott a sivatag kellős közepén… de ő volt Alfred. Az ő ötlete volt, hogy elinduljanak a nagyvilágba és maguk mögött hagyják a szülői házakat. Bár Matt arra is gondolt, hogy Alfie csak lovagolni akart azután, hogy elnyerte Antonio bácsitól Tonyt. Tony egy hatalmas fekete csődör volt, Alfred első hátasa, és hivatalosan csak pár napja volt az övé, de már elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Mattnek már korábban is volt lova, Kuma, egy palomino mén.

Alfred valami olyasmit mondott a szülőknek indulás előtt, hogy elmennek és megkeresik az igazi apjukat. Vagy anyjukat. Esetleg mindkettőt. Matt lehetetlen vállalkozásnak látta, mivel az apjuk kinézetéről csak halvány elképzelésük volt, egyébként mindketten különböző családoknál nevelkedtek. Az más kérdés, hogy egymás mellett, meg hogy nyílt titok volt, hogy ők ketten testvérek...

Matt nevelői igazán büszkék voltak a fiukra, amikor bejelentette, hogy elutazik. Feli még el is pityeredett, és szegényt Ludwig elég sokáig vigasztalta. Alfred szülei egy legyintéssel elintézték. Legalábbis Gilbert, Elizabeth elég rendesen felkészítette, hogy mire számíthat ezekben a könyörtelen vadnyugati városokban. Alfie és Matt soha nem hitte volna, de a tulajdon anyjuktól kaptak pisztolyt, ha esetleg verekedésre kerülne sor. Még sok szerencsét kívántak igazi szüleik megtalálásához, és csomagoltak nekik egy rakat ételt, aztán a két család addig állt a tornácokon, amíg a két fiú ki nem ért a látókörükből.

Az egyetlen nyom, amin elindulhattak az igazi szüleiket illetően, az a nyakukban lógó medálok voltak. Ha egymásra rakták őket, a bennük lévő porszemcsék Alfred szerint kiadták az ikrek csillagképét, bár Matthew ebből semmit sem látott. Mindegy is, ő követte Alfredot, aki az említett csillagképet követte a hajnali órákban.

Már teljesen kivilágosodott, a csillagok nem látszódtak, így csak vaktában mentek egy irányba. Alfred ugyebár Tony hátán mutatványozott, így szórakoztatva magát, Matt pedig csendesen poroszkált mögötte Kumával.

Alfred hirtelen rendesen visszaült a nyeregbe és egy távoli pontra mutatott.

\- Odanézz, Mattie! Egy város! Az első, amióta elindultunk!

\- Látom. Mit fogunk ott csinálni? – kérdezte a fiú.

Még csak két napja indultak el, és nem igazán tudták hogyan is kezdhetnének neki a keresésnek az útirányon kívül. Még az apjuk, vagy az anyjuk nevét sem tudták! A szüleik alapos munkát végeztek, még csak el sem nevezték a gyermekeiket. Egyetlen hibája volt a tervüknek, mégpedig az, hogy a nevelőik rokonok voltak. Elég balgaság volt a részükről.

\- Megkérdezzük, hogy járt-e ott egy hosszú, szőke hajú férfi? – kérdezett vissza Alfie. Na igen. Elizabethtől csak ennyit tudtak meg az apjukról. Ennél homályosabb leírást már csak akkor adott volna, ha csak annyit mond, hogy „Alfie, az apátok egy férfi volt."

\- Tizenhét évre visszamenőleg?

\- Akár!

\- Senkinek nincs ilyen jó memóriája, Alfie…

\- Egy próbát megér! Azt tudjuk, hogy valahol kell lennie valakinek, aki az apánk, és mi meg fogjuk találni!

Matt bizonytalanul a testvérére nézett. A szemében elszántság csillogott, de ez valahogy nem adott erőt neki.

\- Szerinted anyánk él még?

\- Miért ne élne?

\- Mert apa vitt el téged Elizabethékhez… és akkor gondolom engem is anyához.

\- Tök fura, hogy egyszerre három anyáról beszélünk. – nevetett fel Alfred – Az igazi anyánknak is élnie kell.

Matthew bizonytalanul biccentett. Szeretett volna ú is ilyen erősen hinni benne.

\- Verseny a városig! – kiáltotta Alfie.

Alfred belevágta a sarkát Tony oldalába, és elvágtatott a város felé. Matt a lehető leggyorsabban követte. Kuma egyenlő fél volt Tonynak, ennek ellenére Alfredhoz hasonlóan nagy versenyszelleme volt. Tehát ha Matthew be is érte a testvérét, az azonnal továbbvágtatott. Matt szerette ilyenkor nézni Alfredot. A hajába belekapott a szél, még a kalapját is majdnem hátralökte. Alfie mosolygott, nem azzal a teli vigyorral, mint általában, hanem tényleg úgy, mint aki élvezi a száguldozást. Felállt a nyeregben és Tony nyakára dőlt, a fekete ló pedig úgy nyargalt vele, mintha csak üldöznék őket.

A városba leérve lassítottak csak le, mire már Matt sem hajtotta tovább Kumát, komótos ügetésben érte utol a testvérét. Végigmentek a poros főúton, aztán megálltak egy ivó előtt. Leszálltak, kikötötték a lovakat, aztán Alfred belökte a lengőajtót.

Matt csendben követte, ahogy a pulthoz ment, és megkérdezte, hogy járt-e itt egy hosszú szőke hajú férfi úgy az elmúlt húsz évben. A csapos kiröhögte, aztán megkérdezte, hogy kér-e gyümölcslevet, minek nézik őt. Alfred csak azért is whiskyt kért, aztán leültek egy félreeső asztalhoz.

Matthew csendesen kortyolgatta az italát (az apáik már rég kitanították őket az ivás művészetére… jó, inkább csak Gilbert), Alfred pedig vigyorogva nézelődött a kocsmában. Nemsokára egy igen kétes külsejű fickó ült le Matthew mellé, és egyenesen Alfredre bámult. Matt meg sem lepődött, ha társaságban voltak, őt általában észre sem vették.

\- Nem tudjátok a nevét annak, akit kerestek? – kérdezte a fickó.

\- Nem. – mondta Alfred – De gondolom, hasonlít ránk, ha az apánk.

A fickó szeme megcsillant. Matthew arra gondolt, hogy nem kéne mindent azonnal elmondani egy idegennek.

\- Kidobott titeket?

\- Csak nevelőszülőkhöz adott. – javította ki Alfred.

A fickó legyintett.

\- Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy ha eddig nem keresett titeket, merthogy most ti keresitek őt, akkor nincs rátok szüksége. Lefogadom anyátok egy szajha volt, apátok meg házas lehetett és nem bírta volna ki, ha kitudódott volna…

\- Ne sértegesd őket! – állt fel hirtelen Matt, és elég ijesztő benyomást akart kelteni. Ehelyett elég gyengén csengett a hangja.

A fickó most nézett rá először, amióta itt volt. Még egy kicsit meg is volt lepve, hogy van mellettük még valaki.

\- Anyánk nem szajha… - mondta kicsit halkabban Matt.

\- Én csak a legvalószínűbb lehetőséget mondtam. – mondta a fickó – És könnyen lehet, hogy igaz is.

\- Mit tudsz te róluk?! – emelte fel a hangját Alfred – A szüleink jóravaló emberek… gondolom.

A fickó ciccegett, aztán felhajtotta a maradék sörét, felállt, biccentett aztán elment. Alfred a fogát csikorgatva nézett utána.

\- Nem tud semmit. – mondta, aztán Mattre nézett – Szerintem nincs igaza, Mattie.

\- _Remélem,_ hogy nincs igaza. – mondta Matt miközben a medálja zsinórjával babrált. A nyakában volt, amióta az eszét tudta, és mindig birizgálni kezdte, ha bizonytalan volt és nem volt a keze ügyében más.

Alfred megitta a maradék italát, aztán ő is felállt.

\- Mehetünk tovább?

\- Azt hiszem, még van mindenünk, ami kell. – bólintott Matt – De egyébként hova is fogunk menni?

\- Követjük a csillagképet.

\- Nappal?

Alfred egy pillanatig rámeredt, aztán vállat vont. Kiment az ivóból és felpattant Tony hátára. Matt követte.

\- Tartjuk az irányt. Meg fogjuk találni őket, bízz bennem, Mattie.

Matthew bólintott, bár nem tudott olyan erősen hinni egy lehetetlen vállalkozás sikerében, mint a testvére. Újra elindultak a poros utakon, követve az Alfred által mutatott irányt.

\- Szerinted az igazi anyánk milyen lehet? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Hmm… szerintem, ha apánk szőke, és mi is szőkék vagyunk, akkor anya lehetne fekete, vagy sötéthajú.

Matthew végignézett Alfred napbarnított bőrén.

\- Még az is lehet, hogy indián.

\- Lehet! És akkor apánknak kékszeműnek kell lennie.

\- Nem feltétlenül… - mondta halkan Mattie, a saját, lilás szemeire gondolva.

\- De az biztos, hogy gyönyörű anyánk van! Talán még Elizabethnél és Felinél is szebb!

\- Ha te mondod…

Matt akárhogy is próbálta, nem tudta elképzelni az anyját. Az apjáról ugyan volt egy halvány képe, egy szőke, jóképű, mosolygó férfi, de anyáról nem. Még csak támpontja sem volt.

Kiértek a városból és Alfred lassú ügetésbe kezdett Tonyval. Ő nem fogja egykönnyen feladni a keresést. Matt elgondolkodott, ha valaha is megtalálnák a szüleiket, vajon örömmel fogadnák őket, vagy inkább teljesen kitagadnák őket? Még azt sem tudta, hogy honnét fogják megismerni őket, de remélte, hogy nem az utóbbi fog teljesülni.


	3. Chapter 3

Régen, amikor még Alfred és Matthew kisgyerekek voltak, gyakran átfutottak Romana és Antonio pajtájába, felmásztak a padlásra, aztán elfeküdtek a szénában. Jó volt beszívni az illatát, és csak feküdni egymás mellett. Nem sokszor találtak rájuk itt, Feli néha kisebb pánikrohamokat kapott, hogy eltűnt a fia. Ezek után Matt párszor rosszul érezte magát, pedig Feli soha nem haragudott rá emiatt. Mindig azt mondta, hogy nagyon aggódott, és hogy mennyire szereti. Azt soha nem tiltotta meg neki, hogy Alfreddel császkáljon a városban, vagy Romanáék farmja körül. Matt szeretett is a bácsikája közelében lenni. Antonio vidám volt, és mindent megtanított a lovakról, a lovaglásról, és a nagy utazásokról. Csak Antonio ismerte a fiúk búvóhelyét a pajtában, és ha összetalálkoztak, a bácsikája sokszor velük maradt és mesélt nekik. Már kívülről fújták azt a történetét, amikor azt ecsetelte, hogy hogyan jutott el Spanyolországból egy kalózhajón Amerikába és hogyan találkozott Romanával.

Alfreddel hamar rájöttek, hogy testvérek, és hogy is van az, hogy mégis külön családoknál laknak. Ludwig kerülte ezt a kérdést, Gilbert pedig kerek-perec megmondta Alfrednek az igazat (Elizabeth ezután összevitázott a férjével a témát illetően), aki azonnal elújságolta Matthewnak. Mattie először kiborult, sírt, még Alfred sem tudta megvigasztalni. Feli otthon szorosan magához ölelte, és biztosította róla, hogy mennyire szereti, amíg Ludwig is átment rendbe rakni a bátyját. Azért mégsem most tervezték felvilágosítani az ikreket ilyen téren. Még az is felmerült, hogy lehet, hogy jobb lett volna, ha tényleg egy családban nevelik őket.

Matthew kétségbeesését pár nap múlva felváltotta az izgatottság, hogy akkor vajon kik lehetnek az igazi szüleik. Mivel sem Ludwig, sem Feli, sem pedig Alfred családja nem tudott erre választ adni, jobb híján a képzeletükre bízták magukat. Így voltak ők már kalózok, uralkodók, lovagok, és rejtélyes keleti emberek leszármazottai is. A legfőbb kérdés mégis a miért volt. Miért váltak meg tőlük az igazi szüleik? Megint csak a fantáziájukat használhatták, viszont erre soha nem találtak választ.

Mattie-t még most is gyötörte ez a kérdés. Nem tudják miért nem kellettek a szüleiknek. Talán tényleg törvénytelenek voltak, és csak lerombolták volna valaki büszkeségét. Vagy egyszerűen „becsúsztak", nekik meg nem kellettek…

Ilyen gondolatokkal már nem is akarta megtalálni őket, viszont emlékezett, hogy tízévesen megígérték egymásnak Alfreddel, meg fogják keresni őket, ezt pedig a világért sem szegte volna meg. Ő is túlságosan kíváncsi volt, akármennyire is lehetetlennek, vagykínosnak is tartotta a találkozást.

Per pillanat még szó sem volt boldog összeölelkezésről, még csak nagy találkozásról sem. Mattie visszatért a valóságba, vagyis Alfred mellé az éjszakai sivatagba. Bár úgy beszélték meg, hogy éjszaka fognak főleg utazni, amíg látszanak a csillagok, és arra mennek, ahol először feltűnik az Ikrek, de a lovaik túlságosan elfáradtak, hogy folytatni tudják az utazást. Matt testvére a vállának dőlve hortyogott, miközben az előbbi az eget figyelte. Felire és Ludwigra gondolt, hogy vajon mi lehet velük otthon. Felinek biztos hiányzik, Ludwig csak kibírja valahogy… a szomszédban Elizabethnek és Gilbertnek sincs már otthon Roderich. Alfred bátyja pár éve hagyta el a szülői házat, hogy csatlakozzon egy vándorcirkuszhoz és ott zenélhessen.

Matt hunyorgott, és észrevett egy fénypontot a távolban. Ahogy jobban megnézte, már biztos volt benne, hogy tűz ég, mégpedig nagy. Megfogta Alfred vállát és felrázta a testvérét.

\- Hé, Alfie! Ébredj, Alfie!

\- Nem anyu, még sötét van… - motyogta Alfred.

\- Matthew vagyok, ébredj!

Alfred kinyitotta a szemét és kábán nézett a testvérére, aki a távolba mutatott.

\- Nézd mekkora tűz!

\- És? Idáig nem jön el.

\- Úgy értem meg kéne néznünk mi az!

\- Ha te mondod, Mattie… - ásított Alfred, felállt, és megsimogatta Tony orrát.

A ló fújt egyet, biztosan teljesen kipihente magát és alig várta, hogy újabb vad vágtákba kezdhessenek a gazdájával. Matt felszállt Kuma hátára és gyorsan elindultak a tűz felé. Alig negyedóra múlva elérték, bár addigra már csak néhány kósza láng csapott fel. Egy félig leégett városban voltak, ahol kétségbeesett emberek rohangáltak vizes, és kiürült vödrökkel a kezükben. A veszély már elmúlt, néhány ház ép maradt, néhány pedig teljesen leégett. Az egyre elsötétülő városban Alfred odaléptetett egy idősebb asszonyhoz, aki már befejezte a tűzoltást.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte.

\- Egy rablóbanda érkezett és kifosztottak minket. – mondta szomorúan az asszony – Felgyújtották a városunkat!

Alfred pár pillanatig némán meredt az asszonyra, aztán Matt érezte, hogy a testvérét lassan elönti a nyers indulat.

\- Merre mentek? –kérdezte.

Az asszony a városból kivezető útra mutatott, mire Alfred arra fordította a lovát és Matt után kiáltott, majd nekiiramodott az éjszakának. A testvére belevágta a sarkát Kuma oldalába és ő is vágtatni kezdett. Alfred mindig is nagy igazságosztó volt. Szerette, ha ő lehet a hős, és ezért általában tett is. Matt büszke is volt rá, viszont nemegyszer került már emiatt lehetetlen helyzetekbe… például amikor egymaga kiállt pár idősebb fiú ellen a városban, és az arca csupa kék-zöld folt volt, amikor hazament. Nem mondta meg se Elizabethnek, se Gilbertnek miért is verekedtek össze, csak Matt tudta, hogy a nagyobb fiúk elvették a plüssmackóját (szintén Kumának hívta), és miközben ő sírdogált a házban, Alfred már azon ügyködött, hogy ellássa a medvebitorlók baját.

Ahogy most éppen a rablóbanda nyomában voltak, Alfred elszánt volt, Mattie pedig inkább ideges. Verekedett már ő is, de korántsem élvezte annyira a pofozkodást, mint a testvére. A táj mellettük lassan megváltozott homokos, poros sivatagból először egy füves síksággá, aztán beértek egy erdőbe is. Itt Alfred lelassított és a holdfényben próbálta több-kevesebb sikerrel követni a lovak patájának nyomát. Megpróbáltak a lehető leghalkabban közlekedni, nos… ez sem sikerült mindig.

Egy szikla elvágta az útjukat, és Alfred beismerte, hogy már rág nem a nyomokat követte, valahol elvesztette őket. Azért leszállt Tony hátáról és felkapaszkodott a nagyjából négy láb magas ferde sziklára. Lepillantott a mélységbe, aztán intett Matthewnak, hogy halkan ő is másszon mellé. Matt ezt tette, és ahogy lepillantott a sziklákkal övezett, holdfénnyel bevilágított mélyedésbe, meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy megtalálták a rablóbanda rejtekhelyét. Ahogy Matt meg tudta állapítani, heten voltak, oldalukon két pisztoly, és a zsákmányukat éppen egy sziklák közötti résbe tuszkolták be. Aztán leültek és vidáman beszélgettek a mai sikeres portyáról.

Alfred lejjebb mászott, és a szikla rejtekébe húzta a testvérét is.

\- Van terved? – kérdezte suttogva Matt.

\- Persze. Visszaszerezzük a város pénzét, aztán visszavisszük nekik.

\- És a banditák ellen?

\- Hát… - gondolkodott el Alfred – Ha ellövöm a lábukat, attól még ugyanúgy tudnak ránk célozni, igaz?

Matt bólintott.

\- Egyesével kell elintéznünk őket. – mondta – Különben nincs esélyünk.

\- Még az is előny, hogy sötét van… - motyogta Alfred.

\- Szóval, a tervem a következő… - kezdte mesélni Matt. A végén Alfie bólintott, alászálltak a szikláról és nekikezdtek a műveletnek.

Ahogy Matt a helye felé tartott, látta, hogy a testvére felhúzza az arcára a nyakában lógó kendőt, és megtölti az Elizabeth-től kapott pisztolyát. Ő is így tett.

Végigosont a sziklák tövében, végig az árnyékban, aztán megállt ott, ahol a kivezető ösvényt látta a mélyedésből. Alfred felmászott egy magasabb sziklára, és fentről nézett le Mattie-re. Aztán elkiáltotta magát, mire a banditák elhallgattak, és pár pillanat múlva némán megbeszélték, hogy hárman induljanak el megnézni mi volt az. Matt egy pillanatra megfeszült. Nem minden úgy alakult, ahogyan azt tervezték, de meg fogják oldani.

Elbújt egy bokor mögé, a testvére pedig a sziklán guggolt, ugrásra készen. Amikor a fickók pisztollyal a kezükben kióvakodtak a mélyedésből és elhaladtak Matthew bokra előtt, a fiú megvárta, amíg pillanatnyilag egyikük sem figyel, felpattant, egy összetekert kendőt húzott a hozzá legközelebb álló férfi szájába, aztán gyorsan berántotta a bokorba. Persze a zörgésre felfigyelt a másik kettő is, ekkor Alfred ugrott az egyik hátára a szikláról, mire az elesett, beverte a fejét és eszméletét vesztette. Az utolsó Alfredre fogta a pisztolyt, de mire meghúzhatta volna a ravaszt, már Matthew szorította a fejéhez a pisztolycsövét. Időközben leütötte a bokorba húzott banditát is.

\- Egy hangot se! – mondta Matt, elmélyített hangon.

A férfi engedelmeskedett és a pisztolya is lassan kicsúszott a kezéből. Alfred mögéjük sétált, aztán tarkón vágta a banditát, amitől az összeesett.

\- Akkor jöhet a maradék négy.

\- Ide jönnek, ha látják, hogy nem mennek vissza. – mondta halkan Matt.

\- Áh, nem akarok várni… - sóhajtott Alfred és belelőtt a földbe a pisztolyával.

\- Normális vagy?! Mind idejönnek, és néggyel egyszerre hogy bánunk el?! – hordta le suttogva a testvérét.

A négy maradék fickó felállt, előhúzták a fegyvereiket és lassan, elkezdtek feléjük sétálni. Alfred beugrott egy bokorba, és maga mellé húzta Mattet is. A fickók egyre közelebb jöttek, aztán pontosan előttük megálltak és körbenéztek. Matt még levegőt venni sem mert. Alfred kidugta a pisztolycsövét az ágak között, célzott, aztán ellőtte a legtávolabbi férfi kezét. A másik három azonnal a bokor felé fordult, és tüzelt. Mattie a lehető legkisebbre húzta össze magát, és arra gondolt, mit fog mondani Feli, hogy már az út legelején szitává lövették magukat.

Alfred hátrébb húzódott, és Matt csak a szerencsének köszönhette, hogy nem találták el. A testvére kiugrott a bokorból, lőtt, és eltalálta az egyik férfi gyomrát. Aztán ráugrott a hozzá legközelebb állóra, rálépett a kezére, így a fegyver kiesett a kezéből, aztán a halántékához szorította a pisztolyát. Ránézett az utolsóra, aki ráfogta a saját pisztolyát és hosszan nézett farkasszemet Alfreddel.

\- Megölöm, ha nem teszed le a pisztolyt. – mondta Alfred.

\- Nem sokat számít az élete. – mondta a fickó és kibiztosította a pisztolyt.

Matt látta, hogy a testvére mintha egy kicsit leizzadt volna. Vajon blöfföl a fickó? Nem, Matt nem hitt benne, viszont azt tudta, hogy Alfred igen. Tudta milyen elvetemült ötletei vannak a testvérének (például, hogy egyszerre akarta elintézni mind a négy banditát), de azt is tudta, hogy milyen jó céllövő Mattie-hez hasonlóan. Simán megölhette volna őket azonnal, de nem akarta.

Alfred is kibiztosította a fegyverét, mire az alatta fekvő fickó zihálni kezdett. Ekkor egy harmadik pisztolylövés dördült, a pisztolyt tartó fickó pedig fájdalmasan felüvöltött és elejtette a fegyverét, ahogy a golyó elvitte az egyik ujját.

Alfred szeme felcsillant és büszkén nézett a bokrok közül kilépő Mattre, aki a pisztolyát a fickóra szegezve lépett közelebb és kötözte hátra a kezét, aztán megkötözte azt is, akin Alfred térdepelt. Mind a hetüket egy fánál hagyták, aztán leereszkedtek a mélyedésbe és előhúzták a pénzzel teli zsákot a sziklák közül. Kimentek, és még egy pillanatra megálltak a banditák előtt. A legtöbben még eszméletlenek voltak.

\- Nem fog meghalni? – bökött a hasba lőtt férfire Matt.

\- Nem. Apu azt mondta, ha jól találom el, túléli.

\- Na de mégis…

\- Lásd el, ha annyira akarod. – mondta Alfred, mire Matt leguggolt a banditák elé.

Miközben ellátta a fickó sebét, arra gondolt, vajon hogy lehet, hogy neki ennyire jó szíve legyen. Arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg Feli nevelése lehet az oka.

Közelebb húzódott ahhoz, akinek ellőtte az ujját. A bandita rávicsorgott, de beszélni nem tudott, mert bekötötték a száját.

\- Legyetek óvatosabbak legközelebb. – mondta Matt – Bár szerintem nem kéne többet rabolnotok.

\- Ezek bűnözők, nem kiskölykök. – jegyezte meg Alfred.

Matt nem szólt többet, némán ellátta a többiek sérüléseit is, aztán felállt és követte Alfredot vissza a lovaikhoz. Felszálltak, és mire a nap a felkelő fényével már vörösbe öltöztette a pusztát, addigra ők is visszatértek a városba. Alfred ledobta a zsákot az egyik férfinak az út mellett, aki, amikor belenézett, a szeme elkerekedett, az arca pedig felragyogott.

Köré sereglett a többi lakó is, és amikor ők is megtudták, hogy Alfredék visszahozták a vagyonukat, rögtön leszállították őket a lovaikról és bevezették őket a kocsmájukba. Kaptak inni, és el kellett mesélniük mindent, ami köztük és a banditák között történt. A sheriff megígérte, hogy elmegy a rablókhoz, és bezárja őket a börtönbe egy jó ideig. Aztán később a városlakók megkérdezték, hogy mivel is hálálhatnák meg a tetteiket. Matt és Alfred minden pénzfelajánlást elutasítottak, nem volt szükségük rá.

\- Akkor hát, mire vágytok igazán? – kérdezte az idős asszony, akitől korábban Alfred megkérdezte mi történt.

Pár percig haboztak, aztán Alfred válaszolt:

\- Szeretnénk megtalálni a szüleinket.

\- Mi a nevük? – kérdezte az idős hölgy.

\- Nem tudjuk. – motyogta Matt – Nem tudjuk, merre lehetnek, vagy hogy nézhetnek ki…

Egy pillanatig csend lett, aztán egy vörös ruhás, barna hajú férfi állt fel és megvillantotta rájuk hegyes fogakkal díszített vigyorát. Biztosan nem volt a város lakója, talán csak egy utazó lehetett.

\- Ismerek valakit, aki talán tud segíteni. – mondta.

\- Ki az és hol találjuk? – kérdezte rögtön Alfred.

\- A neve Lovise Bondevik. Jelenleg egy cirkusszal utazik nyugat felé.

\- És… hogy tudna ő nekünk segíteni? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Ő egy jósnő. – mondta sejtelmesen a férfi – Mindig bejön, amit jósol.

Alfred elvigyorodott és felállt.

\- Szóval nyugat. Mattie, indulunk!

Matthew rámeredt a testvérére, de azért felállt és megköszönte az italt, meg a férfinak a segítséget.

\- Remélem, sikerrel jártok. – mondta mosolyogva az idős asszony.

Alfred elmosolyodott, és Mattel búcsút intettek a város lakóinak, aztán kimentek és felültek a lovaikra. Tony és Kuma nyugat felé fordultak, Alfred pedig vigyorogva nézte az előttük elterülő utat. Ez is egy füves, majd erdős területre vezetett.

\- Na, Mattie, mit mondtam? Hamarosan anyánál leszünk! Te is szeretnéd már megölelni?

Matt finoman biccentett. Most talán már nem is tűnt olyan lehetetlennek ez az út.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahogy Alfred és Matthew egyre kimerültebben lovagoltak keresztül a füves pusztákon, napok óta követve a cirkusz nyomát az útbaeső városok útmutatásai alapján, megpillantottak az út mellett egy legelésző pej lovat. Fel volt nyergelve, a hátán táskák lógtak, viszont a gazdáját sehol sem látták. Közelebb értek, és Alfred megállította mellette Tonyt és jobban megnézte a lovat.

\- Alfie, odanézz!

Matt a fűre mutatott, ahol egy ájult alak feküdt. Gyorsan leugrottak a lovaikról és mellé siettek. Alfred kicsit felemelte, mire a férfi feje hátracsuklott. Hosszú, fekete haja volt, és ázsiai arca. Matt elővette a kulacsát és ráöntött egy keveset a férfi arcára. Ettől a férfi megrándult és kinyitotta sötét szemeit. Kótyagosan nézett fel a fiúkra és valószínűleg azt hitte, kettős látása van, mert igencsak sokáig pislogott Mattre és Alfredre, amíg rájött, hogy tényleg ketten vannak.

\- Odaadom mindenem, aru! – bökte ki.

Matt felhúzta a szemöldökét, Alfred pedig a férfire vigyorgott.

\- Nem kellenek az értékeid, pajtás! Jól vagy?

A férfi még pár pillanatig pislogott rájuk, alig akarta elhinni, hogy ezek a srácok nem akarják kirabolni. Bátortalanul biccentett, hogy jól van, mire Alfred rávigyorgott.

\- Hogy ájultál el? Leestél a lóról? – kérdezte Alfie.

\- Azt hiszem csak a kimerültség, aru… egy cirkusz nyomában vagyok, és minden perc számít.

\- Mi is egy cirkuszt követünk! – mondta vigyorogva Alfred – Az én nevem Alfred, ő meg Mattie.

\- Matthew. – mondta Matt.

\- Yao Wang. – mondta a férfi, ahogy Matt felhúzta a földről – Ti miért követitek őket, aru?

\- A jósnővel akarunk találkozni, talán segíthet megtalálni a szüleinket.

Látszott, hogy Yao nem nagyon érti a dolgot, de bólintott.

\- És te?

\- A húgom szó nélkül elment velük, aru, én meg vissza akarom hozni.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Mert legalább illene elbúcsúznia a bátyjától, azért, aru!

\- Hát akkor tarts velünk! – mondta mosolyogva Matt.

Yao elhúzta a száját, gyorsan átgondolta a helyzetet, aztán belecsapott Alfred felemelt tenyerébe. Miután az ikrek meggyőződtek róla, hogy nem fog leesni a lováról, ők is felszálltak és folytatták az útjukat. Yao részletesebben kikérdezte őket a szüleikről, ők pedig többet megtudhattak Yao kishúgáról, Sakuráról.

Matt egészen megkedvelte ezt a fickót, és Alfred sem volt vele ellenszenves. Amikor elérték a következő várost, bementek, hogy a cirkusz után érdeklődjenek, járt-e arra, merre ment tovább, viszont Yao egyre nyugtalanabbul nézelődött a lováról. Amíg Alfred kérdezősködött, Matt meg is kérdezte, miért ilyen izgatott.

\- Azt hiszem él itt egy ismerősöm, akivel nem szívesen találkoznék most. – mondta Yao, zavartan mosolyogva.

Alighogy ezt kimondta, egy szőke hajú nő, kedves mosollyal melléjük sétált és megveregette Yao kengyelben lévő lábát. A férfi ugrott egyet a nyeregben, és a fogai között kiszűrődött egy elfojtott sikítás. Nem kellett sok ész, hogy Matt kitalálja, valószínűleg pont ez az a személy, akivel Yao nem akart találkozni.

\- A-Anasztázia? – dadogta Yao.

\- Örülök, hogy látlak, Yao. – mondta kedvesen a nő, ezzel egy hirtelen mozdulattal lerántotta a férfit a nyeregből, aki a porban landolt, és a lehető leggyorsabban ugrott talpra, és a nő pisztolycsövével nézett farkasszemet.

\- Hé! – kiáltott a nőre Matthew, ám az figyelmen kívül hagyta.

Yao-t leverte a víz és elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a fegyverre, ami épp a homloka felé mutatott.

\- V-várj,aru, fogok fizetni, csak…

\- Három éve mondogatod ezt, és folyton menekülsz előlem. – mondta továbbra is mosolyogva az Anasztáziának nevezett nő – Vagy most fizetsz, vagy sajnos le kell lőjelek.

\- Nem, nem, ígérem meg lesz a pénz, még ebben a hónapban… - Anasztázia kibiztosította a fegyvert – ebben a két hétben… egy hétben… három napon belül.

Anasztázia elvette a fejétől a pisztolyt, mire Yao megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

\- De ha nem, megtalállak, bárhol is legyél, és bárminél jobban fogod kívánni a halált.

Ezzel a nő intett Yao-nak, felmosolygott Mattre, aztán elsétált az egyik ház mögé. Yao visszahuppant a földre és az egyik kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Hogy a fenébe fogok neki annyi pénzt összeszedni? – kérdezte magától.

\- Mennyivel tartozol neki? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Tízezer dollárral… - motyogta Yao – nekem nincs ennyi pénzem…

Matt meglepetten füttyentett és leszállt Kuma hátáról. Megveregette Yao vállát, és biztosította, hogyha Alfred is beleegyezik, segítenek neki összeszedni a pénzt.

Alfred hamarosan visszaérkezett, és elmesélték neki, hogy Yao-nak sürgősen pénz kéne, vagy golyót kap a fejébe. Alfred ezen ki tudja mi okból elvigyorodott, és azt mondta, intézkedik, ezzel elment. Matt és Yao leültek az ivó verandájára, és a szőke fiú megpróbált lelket önteni a férfiba, kevés sikerrel. Matt még bocsánatot is kért, amiért ebbe a városba jöttek, de Yao csak legyintett, és azt mondta, Anasztázia előbb-utóbb felkereste volna.

\- Alfie talál megoldást. – mondta Matt.

\- Nem tudok ennyi pénzt szerezni, aru… - motyogta Yao.

\- Nem is neked kell, segítünk. – veregette hátba Matt mosolyogva, de ez sem segített.

Mire a vöröslő napnak már csak néhány sugara világította be a várost, Alfred a semmiből eléjük vágtatott, Tony felágaskodott, Matt pedig felugrott a helyéről.

\- Na, találtál valamit?

Alfred rávigyorgott.

\- Ami azt illeti, egy vonat robog a város felé, megrakva arannyal meg pénzeszsákkal. Egy nap múlva ér ide, még a város előtt kéne elébe menni.

Matt elmosolyodott, és bólintott. Aztán rájött, hogy mire is készül a testvére.

\- Te ki akarod rabolni a vonatot?!

\- Már eleve elkötötte egy csapat bandita. – legyintett Alfred.

\- De akkor is… mit szólnak majd Feliék és Elizabethék? Meg az igazi szüleink?

\- Lehet, hogy az igazi szüleink is banditák. – kacsintott.

Matt lemondóan sóhajtott és hátranézett Yao-ra, aki végre reménykedve nézett fel.

\- Szóval… a vonattal ki tudnám fizetni az adósságomat?

\- Persze csak ha túléljük. – mondta Alfred. Matt el nem tudta képzelni, hogy hogy mondhatja ezt akkora vigyorral a képén.

Yao halványan elmosolyodott és felállt.

\- Még ma el kéne indulnunk a vonat elé. – mondta Alfred – Tony még szerencsére bírja. – paskolta meg a fekete ló nyakát.

Matt és Yao gyorsan eloldozták a saját hátasaikat, aztán elvágtattak az állomáshoz, aztán követni kezdték a síneket. Matt csak remélni merte, hogy a testvére a jó irányba vezeti őket, és nem az ellenkező irányból érkezik a vonat.

Egészen addig lovagoltak, amíg már minden csillag feljött az égre, és a hold is a fejük felett volt. Akkor megálltak, és pihentek a hajnali órákig, majd újra nyeregbe szálltak. Matt nem is gondolta, hogy ilyen fárasztó dolog lehet a vonatrablás.

Délben már csak poroszkáltak a lovaikkal, és várták, hátha feltűnik velük szemben a fekete füstölgő monstrum. Yao-t úgy tűnt nem igazán rendítette meg, hogy ki kell rabolnia egy vonatot. Mondjuk az élete múlt rajta, de mégis, olyan rendületlenül ült a nyeregben, mintha nap mint nap ezt tenné.

Végül feltűnt a távolban a vonat. Először még csak a gomolygó füstoszlopot pillantották meg, majd az egész kirajzolódott előttük, és egyre csak robogott feléjük. Csak egy vagont húzott maga után. Alfred gyorsan még ledarálta nekik, hogy átugranak, a banditákat kidobják belőle, aztán megállnak Anasztázia városában, és odaadják a lóvét a nőnek. Bár az utolsó dolgokat inkább Matt gondolta hozzá, mert a vonat zakatolása elnyomta a testvére hangját.

A jármű melléjük ért, és elkezdtek vágtatni. Egyre közelebb húzódtak a vonathoz. Félelmetes látvány volt, ott volt a robogó fekete szörnyeteg, ami, ha nem vigyáznak, magával ragadja őket, vagy beeshetnek a kerekei alá. Az első, aki átugrott, Yao volt. Felállt a lova hátára, Matt el sem tudta képzelni hogy tudja megtartani az egyensúlyát, aztán lendületet vett és átugrott a mozdony hátuljára. Nem sikerült talpra érkeznie, de annyi baj legyen, már előhúzta a pisztolyát és intett Alfrednek.

Matt testvére nem is figyelve a kattogó kerekekre alatta, gyorsan felállt, aztán ugrott. Igen, végül is, ha kézen tud állni Tony hátán, az ugrás sem lehet nehéz a számára…

Féltérdre érkezett, ő is előkapta a fegyverét és várakozón Mattre nézett. A fiú is a mozdony hátuljához vágtatott, és kivette a lábát a nyeregből, miközben erősen kapaszkodott a nyeregbe. Alfred kihajolt és a kezét nyújtotta felé. Matt felhúzta a lábait (felállni igazán nem mert) és ellökte magát Kuma oldalától. Alfred elkapta a karját és felhúzta a vonatra. Rávigyorgott, aztán Yao-ra nézett, aki a mozdony ajtajának másik oldalán dőlt neki a falnak, arra várva, hogy bemenjenek.

Nem is kellett volna várniuk, az ajtó kinyílt és egy pisztolyt tartó kéz nyúlt ki rajta, aztán lőtt. A golyó Matt és Alfred feje között süvített el. Szerencsére Alfred észnél volt, és még abban a pillanatban ő is elsütötte a saját fegyverét. Egy üvöltést követően, amit némileg elnyomott a kerekek zakatolása, az ajtó visszacsukódott. Yao egy pillanattal később nyitott be, a szeme megvillant, majd tüzelt. Alfred és Matt gyorsan követték. Úgy tűnt, Yao nem ölte meg a négy banditát, csak megsebesítette őket. Valószínűleg ő is jó céllövő lehetett. Intett az ikreknek, hogy dobják ki őket a mozdonyból, mire ők engedelmesen mindegyiküket kihajították.

\- Ez nem ment rosszul! – mondta elégedetten Alfred, ahogy visszatértek Yaohoz.

\- Csak várjuk meg, mit szól hozzá Anasztázia… - mondta Yao.

Ezután a fekete hajú férfi megrakta szénnel a kazánt, hogy minél gyorsabban elérjék a várost. Próbálta leplezni, de elég ideges volt Anasztázia miatt. Matt bele sem mert gondolni, hogyha Yao jó céllövő és ilyen könnyen el tudtak foglalni egy vonatot (arra akkor épp nem gondolt, hogy a nagyját a banditák már elintézték) vajon a nő milyen lehet.

Napnyugtára vissza is értek a városhatárhoz, Yao fékezett, ők pedig, amint megállt a vonat, leugrottak a mozdonyról. Tony, Kuma, és Yao lova már ott voltak. Előbbi kettő bárhová követte a gazdáját, Yaoé pedig talán csak követte őket. Alfred megölelte a saját hátasát, Yao pedig körülnézett a kihalt állomáson. Anasztázia feléjük tartott, ki tudja honnan tudta meg, hogy elfoglalták a rablóktól a mozdonyt.

A pisztolyát az ujján pörgetve odament a vagonhoz, kinyitotta, aztán belenézett. Elégedetten tért vissza, még mindig mosolygott, de a fegyverét már eltette.

\- Jól van, Yao, azt hiszem, még nem kell szétlyuggatnom a fejedet. – mondta a nő, és Yao vállára tette a kezét, mire az ijedten összerezzent.

\- Akkor nem tartozunk egymásnak, aru?

\- Nem, egyelőre nem. – mondta Anasztázia, tapsolt, és néhány gyanús sötétbarna kalapos alak elkezdte kihordani a vagonból a pénzt – Sok sikert a húgoddal.

Ezzel rámosolygott az ikrekre is, és újból eltűnt a házak között.

\- Mi mindenről tud ez a nő? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Ő mindent lát és hall, aru. – mondta Yao – Olyasmi, mint egy maffiafőnök… nem sokáig bujkálhattam volna előle.

Matt bólintott, és megsimogatta Kuma orrát. A ló türelmetlenül böködte, valószínűleg indulni akart. Yao mosolyogva feléjük fordult, és megölelte őket.

\- Köszönöm szépen!

Alfred megveregette a hátát.

\- Igazán nincs mit, pajtás!

\- Ha elérjük azt a cirkuszt és utána tudnék bármiben is segíteni a szüleiteket illetően, boldogan megteszem, aru.

\- Reméljük tényleg lesz ott valami, ami elvezet hozzájuk. – mondta halkan Alfred. Matt némán egyetértett vele. Ezzel a kis kitérővel egy kicsit eltértek az eredeti céltól, de most már bármikor utolérhetik azt a cirkuszt. Remélte, hogy onnét már sima út vezet a szüleikig.

Matt felnézett a testvére vigyorgó arcára, ami most narancssárga árnyalatú volt a nap miatt. Alfreddel mindent meg fognak tenni ennek érdekében.

* * *

 **Nem tudom, hogy mennyit ért akkoriban a dollár és mi számított soknak... szóval remélem nem lőttem nagyon mellé.**

 **Kiru Amashi, minden kiderül... ha valaha is rájuk találnak ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hármuk útja szakadó esőben vezetett, egy ideje már erdőben. A levelek nemhogy kevesebb esőt engedtek a nyakukba, sőt. Olyan sötét volt, hogy Matt az orráig sem látott, hunyorogva próbálta követni az elöl léptető testvérét, ami igen nehéznek bizonyult Tony fekete színe miatt. Csak remélni merte, hogy Yao még nem vesztette szem elől őket, mert az esőcseppek miatt semmit nem hallott. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egyszerre lenne vak, süket, és néma, mert egymás hangját sem hallották meg. A ruhája teljesen átázott, a kezei átfagytak, Kuma kantárját mégis görcsösen szorította. Alfred nem állt meg, hiába kérték. Talán nem is hallotta.

Aztán hirtelen kiértek a fák közül, de itt sem voltak jobb látási viszonyok, mindent köd borított. Hirtelen Matt elvesztette testvére és Tony alakját, egy pillanattal később pedig egy nyerítés és egy káromkodás hangzott fel, ezúttal teljesen tisztán.

Kuma nem állt meg, és Matt érezte, hogy a lova patája alól eltűnik a talaj, aztán a lábát valami hideg és nedves öleli körbe. Rájött, hogy sikerült egyenesen belesétálniuk egy esőtől megduzzadt folyóba, aminek ráadásul igen erős sodrása is volt. Kiáltani akart Yao-nak, hogy ne jöjjön közelebb, de másik hangosabb placcsanást hallva tudta, hogy elkésett.

\- Alfred! - ordította a ködbe Matt.

Nem jött válasz. Tudta, hogy Kumával egyre messzebb sodródnak a parttól, és attól a helytől, ahol a vízbe érkeztek. Most már nem fázott, kétségbeesetten kiabált Alfred után. Erős gyanúja volt, hogy a testvére a vízbe esett.

\- Matt, aru!

Matt ijedten ugrott egyet a nyeregben, de ez nem Alfred hangja volt, hanem Yao-é, aki a saját lován ült mellette az árban. Ő is csurom víz volt, a haja az arcára tapadt, Matt csodálta, hogy egyáltalán kilát alóla.

\- Hol van Alfred, aru? – kérdezte.

\- Fogalmam sincs! – kiáltotta vissza Matt.

Ekkor Kuma belépett egy árba, ahol már nem ért le a lába, Matt pedig belekapaszkodott a ló nyakába, hogy véletlenül se essen le. Yao nem volt ilyen szerencsés, az ő hátasa megbotlott, megbotlott mielőtt elkezdte sodorni az ár, Yao pedig beleesett a vízbe. Matt lehajolt, és megragadta a karját, hogy felhúzza maga mögé Kumára, és ne sodródjanak el, de Yao keze csúszott, és amikor Matt utánakapott, ő is lefordult a lóról.

Rögtön csontig átfagyott és a felszínre lökte magát. Őt gyorsabban vitte a víz, mint a lovaikat, és újra meresztgetni kezdte a szemét. Kiálló ágat, sziklát keresett a vízben, vagy Yao-t és Alfredot. Ezek közül csak a keleti férfit találta meg, aki feltette pont annyi vizet nyelt, mint ő, pedig tudott úszni. Közelebb rúgta magát hozzá és belekapaszkodott a karjába. Bár így egy kicsit lenyomta a víz alá, Yao viszonozta a szívességet, hogy ő is megmarkolta Matt karját.

Matt két víz alá kerülés között Kumának kiáltott, hogy jöjjön utána, vagy Alfrednek, hogy merre van. Utóbbitól nem kapott választ. Egymásba kapaszkodtak Yao-val, hogy ne szakadjanak el, és ahogy egyre lejjebb sodorta őket a folyó, a köd feloszlott, az eső pedig elállt. Végül még a nap is kisütött, és Matt megpillantott egy szigetet a folyó közepén. Úgy számította, hogy a sodrás arrafele viszi majd, így összeszedte a maradék erejét és Yao-val kiúsztak a partra.

Kemény küzdelem volt, de végül elfeküdtek a füvön, és az égre bámultak. Matt legszívesebben elaludt volna ott helyben, csakhogy Kuma megböködte az orrával, arra késztetve, hogy felálljon.

Matt nagy nehezen feltápászkodott és belekapaszkodott Kuma átázott nyergébe, amíg felhúzta Yao-t is a földről. Az ő lova eltűnt valahol a vízben, ahogy Alfred is. Matt aggódott a testvéréért, bár már ahhoz is eléggé fáradt volt. Fél kézzel Kumába kapaszkodott, fél kézzel meg Yao-t támogatta, hogy beljebb haladjanak a sziget erdejében, hátha találnak valamit, vagy valakit. Esetlegesen Alfredot.

Óráknak tűnő ideig gyalogoltak egy irányba, amikor egyszer csak kiértek a fák közül egy tisztásra. A tisztáson pedig legalább húsz színes indiánsátor állt. Közöttük rézbőrű gyerekek futkároztak, asszonyok cipelték a hátukon csemetéjüket, és férfiak jártak dárdákkal a kezükben. Matt ráeszmélt, hogy már késő lenne visszahúzódniuk a fék rejtekébe, mert már észrevették őket.

Néhány férfi, vörös csíkokkal az arcukon, és tollakkal a hajukban eléjük jöttek, megfogták Kuma kantárját, mire a ló idegesen toporogni kezdett. A többiek Mattet és Yao-t fogták le, bár erre nem lett volna szükség, olyan fáradtak voltak, hogy alig álltak a lábukon.

A férfiak beszéltek valamit a saját nyelvükön, amit egyikük sem értett, de végül hátrafogták a kezüket és bevezették őket a sátrak közé. Ettől mintha Yao megélénkült volna. Ijedten kapkodta a tekintetét egyik sötét arcról a másikra, talán lehetséges szövetségest keresve, akik kihúzzák ebből a csávából. Tudta, hogy az indiánok nem szívlelik a sápadt arcúakat, hát még ha szeme is szűk, vajon mit tesznek vele…

Matt a maga részéről már nem igazán foglalkozott ilyen apróságokkal. Hagyta, hogy Yao-t elvezessék mellőle, csak egy megnyugtató pillantást küldött felé. Yao ugyanolyan ideges maradt.

Mattet megállították egy sátor előtt, amiből vékony füstoszlop szállt fel, és az egyik férfi belép, mond valamit, aztán kihúzza a fejét és belöki a sátorba Mattet. A fiú egy pillanatig semmit nem látott, de a szeme hamar hozzászokott a nem túl erős fényhez és ki tudta venni a sátorban egy lány alakját. Sötétbarna haja két copfban omlott a vállára, bennük két vörös szalag volt. A sarkain ült, és érdeklődve figyelte Mattet. Előtte pedig Alfred ült törökülésben, tollkoszorúval a fején, és kifestett arccal.

Abban a pillanatban Matt minden fáradtsága elszállt, egy pillanatra feltört belőle az aggódás, aztán megnyugodott, hiszen a testére rendben volt.

\- Mattie! – kiáltotta boldogan Alfred – Úgy örülök, hogy jól vagy! Képzeld, ezen a szigeten kötöttem ki, az indiánok elfogtak, és valami rossz dolgot akartak művelni velem, de jött Atipipa és megmondta a törzsének, hogy ne bántsanak, aztán idehozott, jó mi?

A lány magára mutatott.

\- Atepa. – mondta.

\- Matthew. – mondta Matt.

Atepa megérintette Matt arcát, mire a fiú halványan elpirult. A lány nagyjából egyidős lehetett vele.

\- Törzsem hitte, Alfredből kettő. – mondta.

\- Nem, én a testvére vagyok. – javította ki Matt.

\- Látom. Alfred különleges, te pedig más.

Alfred büszkén a mellére csapott, Matt pedig értetlenül nézett Atepára.

\- Alfred hogy különleges?

\- Én látni dolgok. – mondta a lány – Te más, mint Alfred és mégis hasonló.

\- Nem igazán értem. – nézett Matt segélykérőn Alfredra.

\- Én sem, de király, nem? – vigyorgott a testvére.

Atepa belemártotta az ujját egy vörös festékbe, aztán két vonalat húzott Matt arcára is.

\- Ti nem egyszerű ember. – mondta.

\- Hanem mi?

\- Furcsaság. – felelte Atepa és még egy tollat is Matt hajába tűzött.

Ezután a lány elfordult és néhány növényt tett egy mozsárba. Alfred összenézett Mattel, hogy most mégis mihez kezdjenek. Alfred tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát.

\- A szüleinkről van szó? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Ti örököl valamit tőlük. – mondta Atepa – Pontosan nem tudni mi, de biztosan.

\- A szüleink indiánok? – kérdezte Alfie.

\- Én nem tud.

\- Akkor mit tudsz róluk? – kérdezte közelebb hajolva Alfred.

\- Róluk semmit. – felelte Atepa – Viszont én fel tud ébreszteni képességetek.

\- Tényleg? Csináld! – kérte Alfie.

Atepa befejezte a növények összetörését a mozsárban, most meggyújtotta és Alfred orra alá tolta az edényt. A fiú mélyen beszívta az illatát, aztán úgy tűnt, teljesen ellazult ettől.

Ezután Matt is kapott a füvek szagából. Kellemes illatuk volt, és mint varázsütésre, Matt tagjai ellazultak, és egy pillanatra a látása is elhomályosodott. Kirajzolódott előtte egy fényes, zöld szempár, aztán szinte azonnal el is tűnt. Mire pislogott, már Atepát látta, és érezte, hogy a testéből minden fáradtság kiveszik, most már élénkebben figyelte a környezetét.

Alfred is felébredt a kábulatából. Értetlen tekintettel meredt maga elé.

\- Ha ti szeretne maradni, maradhat. – mondta Atepa, miközben felállt – Törzsem nem bánt, ha ti se törzsem.

\- Mi lesz Yao-val? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Én nem tudni róla. Reménykedj, nem esik bántódása. Én megmenteni titeket, mert különleges.

Atepa kilépett a sátorból, az ikrek pedig követték. Matt ránézett a lány barna bőrére, aztán az arcára. Valahogy napfényben sokkal gyönyörűbbnek látszott. Atepa intett, hogy menjenek vele, végigvezette őket a sátrak között és végül rábukkantak Yao-ra, aki egy oszlophoz volt kötözve. Mellette egy rézbőrű férfi állt őrt, akinek Atepa megmondta a saját nyelvén, hogy engedje el Yao-t. A keleti férfi megkönnyebbülten ment az ikrekhez.

\- Légy vendég. – mondta kedves mosollyal Atepa, aztán Yao őrére mutatott- Yahto ad enni.

Ezzel a lány elment, a Yahtonak nevezett férfi pedig intett, hogy kövessék. Leültette őket egy sátor előtt, aztán adott mindhármuk kezébe egy tálkát. Valami levesforma volt benne, mindenesetre Yao élvezettel kezdte enni. Alfred még mindig maga elé bámult. Furcsa volt, hogy nem jártatja a száját. Matt oldalba bökte.

\- Baj van?

\- Amikor Atepa megszagoltatta veled azt az izét, te nem hallottál semmit? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, miközben a tálka tartalmát kevergette.

\- Nem. Miért, te igen?

\- Én hallottam egy hangot, ahogy nyugtat valakit. Azt mondta _„Shh… semmi baj"_.

\- Én nem hallottam semmi ilyesmit. – csóválta a fejét Matt, aztán beugrott neki, hogy ő látott valakit – Én egy zöld szempárt láttam.

Alfred szeme érdeklődve felcsillant.

\- Milyen volt?

\- Hát… csillogó.

Alfred bólintott, aztán elvigyorodott. Úgy látszik, csak ennyi nyomta a szívét.

\- Egyébként Atepa csinos lány, nem gondolod?

\- Az lenne? – kérdezte Matt, miközben megkóstolta a levest. Egész finom volt.

\- Ugyan, Mattie, látom, hogy majd' kiesnek a szemgolyóid, amikor ránézel, és néha becsukhatnád bámulás közben a szádat is.

\- Nem is vagyok ilyen! – kiáltotta felháborodva Matt, és közben érezte, hogy mélyen elpirul, ezért inkább még egy adag ételt bekanalazott.

Alfred kacsintott.

\- Rajta vagyok az ügyön, ne aggódj.

\- Mit tervezel? – kérdezte motyogva Matt.

\- Meglátod kistesó, meglátod… - vigyorgott Alfred.

\- Hát akkor igazán beavathatnátok engem is, hogy mit is csináltatok a lánnyal. – mondta Yao.

\- Inkább ő mit csinált velünk!

\- Valami olyat mondott, hogy különleges dolgokat örököltünk a szüleinktől – mesélte Matt – aztán hallucinálni kezdtünk szemeket meg hangokat a füveitől.

Alfred elgondolkodva evett, aztán felnézett Mattre.

\- Szerintem nem hallucinációk voltak.

\- Hanem mik? – kérdezte Yao.

\- Emlékek. A szüleinkről.

* * *

 **Atepa megfelel Seychelles-nek egyébként.**


	6. Chapter 6

\- De semmire sem emlékszünk… - kezdte Matt.

\- De biztos láttuk őket, látnunk kellett őket, és hallani a hangjukat… - vágott közbe Alfred – Atepa pedig segített felidézni.

\- Férfi, vagy női hangot hallottál? – kérdezte Yao.

\- Nem tudnám pontosan megállapítani. – mondta elgondolkodva Alfred – Inkább férfi.

\- És te, Matt, csak szemeket láttál, aru?

Matt biccentett. Semmi mást, nem látta az arc többi részét sem. Csak a zöld szempárat…

\- Aiyah… - sóhajtott Yao, valószínűleg egy kicsit csalódott volt. Ha már képzelődnek, vagy látják a múltat, láthatnának belőle többet. Ha tényleg ezt gondolta, Matt egyet értett vele.

Alfred, miután befejezte az evést, szó nélkül felállt és elment. Matt egy ideig csendben ült, aztán gondolt egyet és ő is felállt, hogy sétáljon egyet. Yao a nyomába szegődött, mivel igazán nem akarta, hogy megint egy oszlophoz kötözzék, aztán a gyerekek körbeugrálják. Mert elmondása szerint ilyen is történt.

Matt némán sétált a sátrak között, és halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy az emberek ránéztek. Később rájött, hogy nem is őt nézték, hanem Yao-t. Hát igen, fehér embert valószínűleg már láttak, keletit még nem annyit.

Végül kiértek a sátrak közül és egy kisebb füves területre értek, ahol nagyjából hét gyerek játszott. Három fiú volt, kezükben íjak, és egy fára kötözött zsákra lőttek. A négy lány, közelebb a sátrakhoz, a fűben ült, és talán virágkoszorút fűztek. Matt nem nézte meg jobban őket.

Az egyik kislány, két fonattal, és derekán kék-piros hímzéses övvel felállt és Yao-hoz szaladt. Megfogta a kezét és a tenyerébe helyezett valamit. Aztán hátrébb lépett és rámosolygott. Yao kinyitotta a tenyerét, mire Matt lepillantott. Egy aranysárga kő volt belefűzve egy vékony zsinórba, talán borostyán lehetett. Yao elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a kőre, aztán a kislányra.

\- Az enyém? – mutatott magára.

A kislány bólintott, mire a keleti elmosolyodott és a nyakába akasztotta.

\- Köszönöm. – hajolt meg a kislány előtt, mire az felnevetett.

A többi kislány is közelebb merészkedett, aztán megfogták Yao kezét és leültették maguk közé. Yao zavartan nevetett és elkezdett ő is virágkoszorút fonni, sorban mindegyik lánynak.

\- Népszerű vagy. – mondta mosolyogva Matt – És egyébként ki nem néztem volna belőled, hogy tudsz virágkoszorút fonni.

\- Van egy húgocskám. – mosolygott fel zavartan a keleti.

Most a fiúk is közelebb jöttek és egy ideig csendben nézték, ahogy Yao dolgozik. Majd az egyikük végre észrevette Mattet is, mondott valamit a barátainak és elrángatták a zsák elé. Matt kezébe nyomtak egy íjat és egy nyilat, aztán a zsákra mutattak.

Matt beharapta a száját. Íjjal még nem sok dolga volt, mindig csak a pisztoly és puskahasználatra tanították. Miután az egyik fiú, akinek fekete toll volt a hajába tűzve, látta, hogy nem boldogul, beszélni kezdett hozzá. Bár Matt nem értette, a fiú felajzotta a saját íját, célzott, aztán lőtt. Egyenesen a zsák közepébe. A fiú befejezte a beszédet és rávigyorgott. A barátja, egy fekete-fehér tollas gyerek, felemelte Matt karját, és segített neki eligazítani a nyilat a húron. Aztán elengedte Matt kezét, Matt pedig a húrt. A nyíl messze ment a céltól, úgy jobbra három méterrel. Matt csalódottan nézett, a gyerekek viszont boldogan kiáltozva rohantak és szedték össze a nyilaikat. Talán már annak örültek, hogy Matt képes volt ellőni egy nyílvesszőt.

Még egy ideig gyakorolt a fiúkkal, és már egészen belejött, már csak fél méterrel lőtte a cél mellé a nyilat. A gyerekek boldog vigyorral segítettek neki, és látszólag nagyon élvezték ezt a tanítgatósdit. Aztán megjött Alfred és Matt vállára tette a kezét, miközben az célzott. Ijedtében elengedte a húrt, a nyíl pedig belefúródott a zsákba. Nem a közepébe, de ez is valami, a fiúk üdvrivalgásban törtek ki, miközben Matt megpróbálta lenyugtatni az ijedtségtől hevesen dobogó szívét.

\- Mi az, Alfie?

\- Igazán nem akarom megzavarni a játékotokat, de mindent előkészítettem. – vigyorgott a testvére.

\- Mégis mihez?

\- Hogy Atepa beléd szeressen! - tette a szívére a kezét drámaian.

\- Igazán? – kérdezte Matt, rosszat sejtve. A testvére megfogta a karját és elhúzta magával. Matt még visszaadta az íjat az egyik gyereknek, aztán szomorúan rájuk mosolygott. Ők integettek.

Ahogy beértek a sátrak közé, Alfred elengedte Mattet és előhúzott az egyik sátor mellől egy… medvecsapdát.

\- Mi a jó ég ez? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Medvecsapda. – mondta kis hatásszünet után Alfred.

\- Jó, de minek?

Alfred sóhajtott, mintha csak egy ötéves gyereket próbálna nevelni, úgy kezdett el beszélni:

\- Emlékszel miket mesélt még Antonio, hogyan próbálta elcsábítani Romanát?

Matt bólintott. Kívülről fújta a mesét.

\- Na, hát ő egy csokor virágot vitt Romanának, mire ő rácsapta az ajtót… és azt mondta, egy medvecsapdának jobban örült volna.

\- Azért mondta, mert remélte, hogy Antonio egyszer belelép. – egészítette ki Matt – Egyáltalán mit keres nálad ez? – kérdezte. Ahol ők éltek, egyáltalán nem voltak medvék.

\- Hát… tudod volt a kovács…

\- Szent ég, nem merem megkérdezni, hogy ezt adtad volna-e szíved hölgyének, ha arra került volna sor.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem! – nevetett fel zavartan Alfred és a háta mögé rejtette a csapdát. Matt tudta, hogy a testvére nem mond igazat – De ha nem kell a lánynak a virágod, ne engem hibáztass.

\- Ki mondta, hogy virágot akarok neki adni? – motyogta Matt.

\- Más fellelhető dolgot nem igazán látok, amit egy lánynak adhatnál. – mutatott körbe Alfred, aztán levigyorgott a medvecsapdájára – Kivéve persze ezt…

Matt sarkon fordult, hogy otthagyja Alfredet és visszamenjen a gyerekekhez. A testvére elkapta a karját és újra maga után húzta.

\- Állj meg, Alfie! Én nem tudok elhívni egy lányt se és amúgy sem merem, szóval…

\- Ezért vagyunk tesók! – vigyorgott Alfred.

Matt sóhajtott és hagyta. Alfred hátravigyorgott rá, amikor már a második körüket tették a sátrak között és végre ráakadtak Atepára. Alfred előre lökte a testvérét, és rávigyorgott a lányra.

\- Tudod, van a kicsi Mattie, és szeretne téged elhívni az erdőbe virágot szedni.

Atepa értetlenül pislogott az ikrekre. Matt elvörösödött képpel a testvérére nézett, és a leggyilkosabb pillantásaival illette. Nem volt túl ijesztő. Végül a visszafordult a lányhoz, és cérnavékony hangon, motyogva megkérdezte, hogy Atepának lenne-e kedve csinálni vele együtt valamit. Atepa ezt is alig érthette, mert egész közel hajolt Matthez, amitől a fiú csak még jobban elvörösödött.

Atepa kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Szeret halászni. – mondta.

\- Remek, ő is. – bökte meg Mattet Alfred.

Matt szeme megint villámokat szórt, de ezt Atepa és Alfred is figyelmen kívül hagyták. Atepa megkérte Mattet, hogy kövesse, Alfred pedig feltartott hüvelykujjal vigyorgott a testvérére. Amint elindultak, bevetette magát az egyik sátor mögé. Matt ezt a szeme sarkából még pont látta, és remélte, hogy nem fogja követni őket.

Atepa kivezette őt a faluból, egész a sziget széléig ment, ahol is belegázolt a nem túl mély vízbe és mosolyogva intett Mattnek. A fiú habozva lehúzta a csizmáját és feltűrte a farmerját, majd követte a lányt.

\- Puszta kézzel? – kérdezte.

Atepa rávigyorgott.

\- Izgalmasabb, nem?

-Még soha nem halásztam így…

\- Megmutat. – mondta Atepa és feltette a kezét.

Némán, mozdulatlanul bámult a vízre, és ahogy a kristálytisztavízű folyóban meglátott maga előtt egy halat, lecsapott. Kiemelte a vízből és a derekához szorította, hogy ne csússzon ki a kezéből.

\- Lát? Egyszerű. Csak utánoz medve!

\- Vannak itt medvék? – kérdezte Matt Alfredre gondolva.

\- Szigeten nincs, de a folyó mellett igen.

Matt elkezdte a halakat figyelni, és közben azon gondolkodott, hogy Alfred talán nem is fogott volna annyira mellé a medvecsapdájával. Atepa kivitte a partra a zsákmányát, ő pedig készenlétben állt továbbra is. Amikor egy hal végre közelebb merészkedett hozzá, megpróbált olyan villámgyors lenni, mint Atepa, de a hal gyorsan irányt váltott és Matt pedig utána kapott. Sajnos nem számolt azzal, hogy a kövek csúsznak, ezért szépen belehasalt a vízbe, de legalább a halat elkapta.

Atepa hátra fordult a csobbanásra, és a szája elé kapta a kezét. Olyan csilingelő nevetése volt, hogy Matt a vízbe akarta nyomni az arcát a gyönyörűségtől, csak akkor megfulladt volna.

A lány beszaladt hozzá a vízbe, felsegítette aztán kihúzta a partra, mert Mattie még a halba kapaszkodott, ami derekasan küzdött támadója ellen. Persze Matt győzött és diadalmasan, bár újból bőrig ázva mosolygott a lányra a parton. Atepa jókedve nem tört le, aminek Matt igazán örült. Nem voltak köztük nyelvi akadályok, megértette a lány mosolyát és nevetését, nem beszélve arról, hogy Atepa boldogan még gyönyörűbbnek tűnt.

\- Meddig marad törzsben? – kérdezte Atepa.

\- Nem tudom… - gondolkodott el Matt – azt hiszem Alfred hamar tovább akar menni, tudod, hogy tovább keressük a szüleinket.

\- Igen, Alfred mesélni róluk… ha menni akar, csak szól és mi átvisz a túlsó part. Hiszem egy nap megtalál szülők.

\- Én is remélem.

Matt megtámaszkodott hátul a kezein és az égre bámult. Atepa közelebb csúszott, felé nyúlt, majd kivette a medált Matt ingje alól. A fiú arca egy pillanatra megint vöröses árnyalatot vett fel, aztán elterelte a figyelmét az, hogy a medálján egy vékony törésvonal kezdődött.

\- Biztos amikor elestem. – mondta Matt és óvatosan kivette a lány kezéből majd visszacsúsztatta az inge alá.

Atepa felpattant és talpra húzta Mattet is. Izgatottnak tűnt.

\- Mutat valamit! Mutat valamit!

Matt gyorsan felkapta a csizmáját, mielőtt még a lány berángatta volna a fák közé. Atepa futásnak eredt, Matt pedig utána, csak Atepa barna ruháját látta a zöld fák között, semmi másra nem figyelt. Nem tudta meddig futottak, mindenesetre nem gondolta volna, hogy ez a sziget ekkora. Atepa felszaladt egy nagy sziklára, amin mindenféle vésett jelek és vonalak futottak végig. Egy pillanatra beszívta a levegőt, és bevárta Mattet. Aztán leült törökülésbe, mire Matt ugyanígy tett. Atepa a kezébe fogta a kezét, az ajkához emelte és halkan motyogni kezdett valamit. Matt nem értette mit, valószínűleg valamilyen indián nyelv lehetett. Mindenesetre a kő vésetei kék fénnyel felizzottak, és ahogy Matt egyszer elfordította a fejét és lenézett a szikláról, egy farkast látott meg átrohanni az erdőn. Viszont nem egyszerű farkas volt, az arca kivételével, ami fehér volt, a teste olyan volt, mintha zöld fű borítaná. Matt pislogott párat, de mivel a teremtmény nem tűnt el, sőt, egyre inkább feléjük tartott, be kellett ismernie, hogy ez nagyon is valósnak tűnik.

Atepa nem figyelt rá, vagy csak figyelmen kívül hagyta. Tovább mormolt és közben fogta Mattie kezét. A farkas egy hatalmas ugrással a sziklán termett, és onnét nem mozdult. Még nagyobb is volt egy átlagos farkasnál.

\- Atepa… - suttogta Matt.

A lány kinyitotta fél szemét és elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta az állatot. Abbahagyta a mormolást és elengedte Matt kezét. Kinyújtotta a karját és finoman megsimogatta a farkast.

\- Ő barát, Matt. – mondta Atepa, mindvégig a farkason tartva a szemét – A segítőd. Társ.

\- Micsodám? – kérdezett vissza a fiú.

\- Azt hiszem egy képességed… - motyogta Atepa.

Matt óvatosan az állat elé rakta a kezét, és miután a farkas megszagolta, meg merte simogatni. A szőre (vagy a fű a hátán, nem tudta eldönteni) puha volt, mintha csak Feli haját érintette volna meg. A farkas barátságos volt, bár nem mozdult, csak Mattre bámult.

Hirtelen oldalra kapta a fejét és az egyik zörgő bokorra bámult. Matt és Atepa követték a tekintetét, és a bokor Alfred hangján szólalt meg:

\- Ugye nekem is van ilyen menő társam?


	7. Chapter 7

Matt zavartan elfordította a fejét, ahogy tudatosult benne, Alfred tényleg végig követte őket. A testvére előmászott a bokorból és felment melléjük a sziklára. Leült törökülésben, mire Atepa elmosolyodott és a kezébe vette Alfred kezét. A vésetek még kéken izzottak, de most, hogy Alfred kezét fogta, a fényük csak még erősebb lett. Matt és a farkasa csendben nézték őket. Alfred szemei egyre jobban elkerekedtek, ahogy várta, neki mi tűnik fel.

Atepa motyogását egy sas vijjogása szakította meg. Mind az ég felé kapták a fejüket, ahonnét zuhanórepülésben közeledett valami nagy. Alfred elengedte a kezét, és egy pillanatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, ahogy az a valami a vállán landolt. Óvatosan levette a válláról a madarat és maga elé tette a sziklára. Hófehér sas volt, a szárnyai végén szürke tollakkal.

\- Hú de jól néz ki! – ámult el Alfred – Akkor ő lenne az én társam?

Atepa mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Akkor el is nevezem… izé… Mattie mondj már egy jó nevet!

Matt tanácstalanul kitárta a karját.

\- Lesz Davie! – döntötte el gyorsan Alfred – De figyelj már, Atepa, én nem nagyon értem ezt az állatos cuccot…

\- Ez egy képesség, ti örököl. – magyarázta a lány – Totem jön, ha szükség van rá és hívjátok.

\- Hogy tudjuk hívni? – kérdezte Matt, miközben a farkasa fülét vakargatta.

\- Gondol rá erősen és mondd ki neve.

\- Mattie, nevezd el gyorsan te is! – sürgette Alfred – És ne Kumamicsodának. Minden lovadnak, meg plüssmedvédnek ez volt a neve, legyél kicsit kreatívabb.

Matt pár pillanatig gondolkodhatott csak, mivel nagyon idegesítette, hogy a testvére egyfolytában böködte a vállát, hogy találjon már ki valamit.

\- Jó, jó, lesz Arthur!

\- Király név. – vigyorgott Alfred.

\- Ha pedig szeretné, totem menjen el, csak mond meg neki. – folytatta Atepa.

Alfred átölelte Davie-t és magához húzta.

\- Davie marad. – jelentette ki.

\- Totem táplálkozik te energiád. Te lesz fáradt, minél többet Davie veled.

Alfred csalódottan ölelte magához a sast, aztán összenézett Mattel. Megsimogatta Davie fejét. A tollai olyanok voltak, mintha felhőbe nyúlt volna. Igaz, még nem próbálta ki, de pont így képzelte a felhők anyagát.

\- Menj, Davie. – suttogta a madárnak. Az kitárta a szárnyát és felemelkedett a levegőbe.

\- Te is elmehetsz, Arthur! – mondta Matt a farkasának, aki leugrott a szikláról és berohant az erdőbe.

Ahogy mindkettőjüket szem elől tévesztették, egy olyan hangot hallottak, mint amikor csákánnyal rávágnak a kőre és a kő eltörik. Alfred és Matt gyorsan a hang irányába fordították a fejüket, ám meglepetten tapasztalták, hogy a saját mellkasukat bámulják. Alfred vette először a bátorságot, hogy kihúzza a medálját az inge alól. Egy mély repedés futott végig a közepéből Alfie nyakának irányába. Matt is kihúzta a saját nyakláncát. Az ő medáljának a repedése is elmélyült.

\- Mi a fene? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Én nem érteni sápadtarcú technika. – csóválta a fejét Atepa.

Matt felemelte a kezét.

\- Na várj, most azt mondod ezek a dolgok a nyakunkban varázserővel bírnak? – kérdezte.

Atepa lebiggyesztette az ajkát és vállat vont.

\- Nem tud mire jó. Csak totem ismerni fel benne lévő porszemekből. Ezen a helyen könnyű megidéz őket.

Alfred tüzetesebben megvizsgálta a saját medálját. Igaz, hogy a repedés miatt már néhány szemcse nem látszott, viszont még így is kirajzolódott Alfred előtt egy sas alakja. Megérintette Mattét is és azt is alaposan megnézte. Abban a farkast vélte felfedezni. Közelebb húzódott a testvéréhez, még mindig a kezében tartva a medálját.

\- Mégis kik, vagy mik a szüleink, Mattie?

Matt megszorította Alfred vállát.

\- Hamarosan megtudjuk, hiszen azt mondtad, megtaláljuk őket. – mosolygott.

Alfred rávigyorgott és bólintott. Természetesen így lesz.

\- Mikor akarsz indulni? – kérdezte halkan Matt.

Alfred elgondolkodott és fojtott hangon válaszolt:

\- Mivel nem akarom megszakítani a romantikátokat, holnap.

Matt magában megjegyezte, hogy már megszakította. Alfred lesétált a szikláról és az erdő felé indult, majd megfordult és ártatlan képpel nézett vissza.

\- Egyébként merre is kell visszamenni a faluba?

Matt a homlokára csapott, Atepa pedig lekuncogott.

\- Én megmutat. – mondta, miközben felállt és Mattet is felhúzta a földről – Aztán lehet sétálni Mattel.

\- Tyűha, Mattie sétálni akar veled! – mondta elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy Atepa is meghallja, miközben oldalba bökte a testvérét.

Matt érezte, hogy elvörösödik és inkább elfordította a fejét és nem válaszolt.

Miután visszaérkeztek az indiánokhoz, amin nagyjából tíz percet jelentett, Matt és Atepa az erdőbe sétált, Alfred pedig addig nézett utánuk, amíg el nem tűntek a rengetegben. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy kövesse a testvérét, de sikerult uralkodnia magán. Kijár Mattnek is magánélet. Néha.

A gondolataiba merülve kezdte aznap már sokadszorra körbejárni a falut. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon kik lehetnek a szüleik? Megidéztek egy-egy furcsa állatot, aztán a nyakláncuk a semmitől megrepedt. Miért kerültek el a szüleiktől, kik lehettek ők? Nem hagyták nyugodni ezek a kérdések, újra és újra az elméjébe törtek, főleg, ha egyedül volt. Ez roppantul idegesítette, és rájött, csak akkor tudja kiverni majd véglegesen a fejéből, ha válaszokat kap rájuk. Olyan lehetetlennek tűnik ez az egész! Szinte a semmi nyomán indultak el, egy feltételezésen, a szerencsére bízva magukat. Persze ő mondta, hogy menjenek az Ikrek csillagképe után, viszont ezt inkább azért mondta, hogy Mattie-t bíztassa, van támpontjuk. Dehogy volt. Alfred csak minél hamarabb útra akart indulni.

Pedig amikor azt hitték, jó úton haladnak, mivel találkoztak azzal a titokzatos, hegyes fogú férfivel, aki a cirkuszt javasolta, elkeveredtek az indiánok közé, ahol minden csak zavarosabbá vált. Varázslat, különleges örökségek, ugyan…

Elérte a lovak karámját, ahol megpillantotta Tonyt. Felállt a kerítés aljára, hogy jobban áthajolhasson, aztán megsimogatta a lova fejét. Ekkor felfigyelt a halk szuszogásra, és leugrott a karámról. Óvatosan megkerülte a szénakupacot, és mögötte meglátta Yao-t. A szénán feküdt, karját a feje alá tette és a kalapját a szemébe húzta. Aludt, valószínűleg nagyon kifárasztotta a vizes kalandjuk, és ő nem is kapott Atepa füveiből.

Tony prüszkölt, mire Alfred megpaskolta a nyakát.

\- Ciki egy ügy, mi? De ne aggódj, megtalálom őket. – mondta.

A ló megbökte az orrával, és Alfred áthajolt a kerítésen és átölelte a nyakát.

\- Megígértem Mattie-nek is. Képzeld el, Tony, hogy fog örülni, amikor végre megtaláljuk őket.

Belemarkolt a ló fekete sörényébe és a homlokához érintette az orrát.

\- Talán lehetetlen, de sikerülnie kell, Tony. Higgy nekem, újra együtt leszünk velük egy nap.

Alfred egy sóhajtást hallott, mire elvette a fejét Tonyétól és lenézett Yao-ra. Feljebb tolta a szeméből a kalapját és hunyorogva a fiúra nézett.

\- Ez aranyos volt, aru. – mondta.

\- Menj inkább aludni!

\- Áh, már nincs kedvem. – sóhajtott Yao, ahogy felült – Mikor indulunk, aru?

\- Szerintem holnap, Mattie még udvarol.

\- Oh, a máguskislány?

Alfred bólintott.

\- Aiya! – kiáltott fel elismerően Yao.

Ezzel újra hátradőlt a szénában és a felhőkre bámult. A kalapja lassan újra a szemébe csúszott, és Alfred azt vette észre, hogy újra elaludt. Még egyszer megsimogatta Tonyt, aztán elindult valami ennivaló után nézni. Hamarosan megtalálta azt a fickót, akitől legutóbb is kapott ételt, és ahogy leült vele egy újabb levesre, egész jól elszórakozott azzal, hogy mutogatva kommunikált a férfival.

Mattie csak sötétedésre ért vissza, de úgy mosolygott, mintha már össze is házasodott volna Atepával. Nem volt hajlandó annál többet mondani, hogy beszélgettek, ezért Alfred már megbánta, hogy nem követte őket.

A lovak karámja mellett aludtak, a szabad ég alatt, és reggel Atepa ébresztette őket. Mint Matt hajlandó volt beavatni a testvérét és Yao-t, a lány felajánlott néhány kenut, amivel átviszik őket és a lovaikat a folyó szélére. Tehát kisétáltak a vízhez, ahol a három vízijármű várta őket. A lovakat elég nehéz volt rávenni, hogy belelépjenek (időközben Yao-é is előkerült).

Felszálltak a hátasaikra, és amikor Alfred körülnézett, hogy indulhatnak-e, a tekintete Matten állapodott meg. Kumán ült, viszont megfogta Atepa kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Alfred nem tudta elfojtani a vigyorgását, hogy az ő kicsi Mattie-je ilyen romantikus alkat.

\- Visszajövök. – ígérte Matt.

Atepa elmosolyodott és bólintott, majd Alfredre nézett.

\- Kövesd folyó, és látni sok állat, sok szekér és furcsa emberek.

\- A cirkusz, aru? – kérdezte Yao, mire Atepa értetlenül pislogott. Yao legyintett, és irányba fordította a lovát.

\- Mindent kösz! – kiáltotta hátraintve Alfred, aztán belevágta a sarkát Tony oldalába. A ló felágaskodott aztán hamar vágtába kezdett. Alfred a válla felett hátrapillantva látta, hogy Yao követi, Matt pedig még egyszer visszanéz az indiánokra a lováról, mielőtt eltűntek az egyik domb mögött a folyóparton.

Alfred nem akart megállni, még lassítani se. Felállt a nyeregben és ráhajolt Tony nyakára. A lovaglás mindig izgatottsággal töltötte el, az utazással együtt. Ki tudja mit találnak egy erdőben, mi lehet a dombokon túl, és mi vár rájuk a következő város után? Bármi lehet, hasznos, vagy haszontalan, viszont mindig izgalmas felfedezni.

Bevágtatott néhány fa közé, aztán fel egy dombra, aminek a tetejéről jó kilátás nyílt a környékre. Meghúzta Tony kantárját, mire a ló lefékezett. Abban a pillanatban mellé ért Matt és Yao is. Ők is lenéztek a síkságra, ami elterült alattuk. Pár mérföldnyire egy városkát láttak, és a túloldalán néhány nagyobb szekeret, valamint egy piszkosszürke sátrat.

\- Az a cirkusz, aru! Ott van Sakura! – mondta Yao.

\- És Lovise Bondevik. – tette hozzá halkabban Matt.

Alfred egyetértően bólintott. Nem tudta mit várhatnak ettől a jósnőtől, talán átveri őket, talán nem. Lehet, hogy olyan, mint Atepa és ért a varázsláshoz. Akármi is sülne ki belőle, muszáj beszélniük vele.

* * *

 **Köszi, hogy írtál, Kiru! Arthur még benne lesz... és nem hiszem el, hogy nem tudok olyat írni, ami realisztikus és nincs benne varázslat xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Rekordsebességgel értek a városhoz, aztán ott valamivel lelassítottak, hogy azért mégse gázolják el az embereket. Yao-t elég nehéz volt megfékezni, legszívesebben áttört volna mindenen, hogy végre a húgocskájához érjen.

A cirkusznál kavalkád helyett csend fogadta őket. Sehol senkit nem láttak. Matt arra tippelt volna, hogy mindenki sziesztázott, ahogy azt Felitől megszokhatta, bár még dél sem volt.

Körbejárták az egészet, de még akkor sem láttak senkit. Yao-val sikerült megbeszélni, hogy ne tépje fel mindegyik szekérnek az ajtaját, inkább leszálltak a lovaikról és bementek a nagy, piszkosszürke sátorba. Bennt félhomály uralkodott, és végre megláttak egy alakot is a porondról kifelé jönni. Észrevette őket, mert megtorpant.

\- Hahó! – üdvözölte Alfred – Egy bizonyos Lovise Bondeviket és Sakurát keresünk, nem tudod véletlenül hol vannak?

Matt szeme ekkor szokott hozzá teljesen a félhomályhoz, így felismerhette az alakot.

\- Alfred, tényleg te vagy az? Mit keresel itt?

\- Roderich?! – ismerte fel Alfred is a bátyját – És te mi az ördögért vagy itt?

Matt finoman megbökte a testvére oldalát és halkan beszélni kezdett:

\- Hiszen elment a cirkusszal, bejelentette otthon…

Látszott, hogy Alfrednek már rémlik valami.

\- De te, Mattie, és az a fura fickó miért vagy itt? – kérdezte Roderich.

\- Fura fickó, aru? – háborodott fel Yao.

\- Valakitől azt hallottuk van ennél a cirkusznál egy jósnő, aki talán tud segíteni a szüleink ügyében. – mondta Alfred.

Roderich nagyot sóhajtva közelebb sétált.

\- Szóval még mindig nem tettél le a megtalálásukról… kitől hallottatok a jósnőről?

\- A nevét nem tudjuk.

\- Mindegy is… szóval Lovise-t keresitek.

\- És Sakurát. – tette hozzá Yao.

Roderich beleegyezően bólintott és a kis csapat élén kiment a nagy sátorból. Megkerülték, és a másik oldalán egy karámhoz értek, amiben néhány foltos póni álldogált. Egy fekete-fehéren pedig egy keleti lány, aki nagyon hasonlított Yao-ra állt kézen, miközben a póni körbe-körbe ügetett.

\- SAKURA! – kiáltotta Yao, ahogy átmászott a kerítésen.

A lány felkapta a fejét és meglepetésében lecsúszott a keze, majd a porba zuhant. Yao ijedten rohant hozzá, Alfred pedig elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet, hogy megszakítottak egy ilyen remek mutatványt. Miután Yao megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a húgocskája rendben van, inkább visszavette az ideges hangnemét és kiabálva számonkérte a lányt, hogy mégis miért ment el. Erre Sakura háborodott fel kicsit visszafogottabban, hogy ő egy felnőtt, független nő, tessék békén hagyni. Yao erre azt vágta a fejéhez, hogy még gyerek. Sakura összehúzott szemmel meredt rá és megismételte azt, amit az előbb is mondott.

Roderich megfogta az öccse és Mattie karját, majd elhúzta őket onnét. Pedig Alfredet érdekelte volna a vita végkimenetele, de inkább nem szólt. Hagyta kifaggatni magát a bátyja által, hogy mégis merre jártak, miket csináltak, mit ettek (ebből tudták az ikrek, hogy részletes jelentést fog írni róluk Elizabethnek és Felinek) ők pedig készségesen mindent elmeséltek neki.

\- Na és veled mi történik itt a cirkuszban? – kérdezte udvariasan Matt, amitől Alfred majdnem a legközelebbi falba vágta a fejét. Ő már minél hamarabb Lovise-hoz akart menni, és tudta, ha Roderich elkezd valamiről beszélni, amit szeret, nehezen lehet leállítani. A cirkuszról kérdezni eléggé öngyilkosságnak tűnt.

Alfie nem is tévedett sokat. Kedves mostohabátyja egy órán át szórakoztatta őket, de legalább annyi engedményt kaptak, hogy leültek néhány hordóra eközben. Matt kedvesen mosolygott és bólogatott a beszédnél, Alfred elnézett a karám irányába. Ültéből ugyan nem láthatott oda, de a szél néha elég cifra mondatokat repített felé, ami igazán szórakoztatta. Na meg arra a következtetésre juttatta, hogy Sakura kemény lány.

Végül akkor csaptak le a menekülés lehetőségére, amikor Roderich felállt azzal a megjegyzéssel, hogy neki most mosdóba kell mennie (mindig ilyen finoman fejezte ki magát, nem ordított úgy, mint Alfred). Az ikreknek addigra eszük ágában sem volt megvárni a folyamat végét, inkább megkérték Roderichet, hogy vigye el őket már Lovise-hoz. Roderich beleegyezett, úgyhogy hamarosan egy barna sátorhoz mentek, ami első ránézésre indiánsátornak tűnt, de egész más szimbólumok voltak rajtuk. Matt meg is állt egy pillanatra megnézni a vásznon futó háromszögeket, rombuszokat és egyéb furcsa jeleket. De csak egy pillanatra, mert Alfred megragadta a karját, félrehajtotta a sátor ajtaját és lehajoltak, hogy beférjenek.

A bejárat előtt egy alacsony asztal volt, mögötte pedig egy kuncogó szőke férfi, az ölében egy tejfölszőke nővel. A férfi keze fel-le járt a nő gömbölyödő hasán és Mattet elfogta egy szomorú gondolat, hogy talán az igazi szüleik is ilyenek voltak, amikor őket várták. Igaz, amint a nő meglátta őket, rezzenéstelen arccal eltolta magától a férfit és leült az asztal másik oldalára. Nem mintha eddig nem a földön ültek volna, inkább odamászott. A férfi a vállára támasztotta az állát és úgy vigyorgott az ikrekre.

\- Én Mathias vagyok, ő pedig a feleségem, Lovise. Mit szeretnétek?

\- Azt hallottuk, hogy… - kezdte Matt, de Alfred ragyogó szemekkel közbevágott.

\- Megfoghatom? – nézett Lovise hasára.

\- Nem.

\- Kére-

\- Mit akartok? – kérdezte a nő.

\- Hát ő megérinteni Siggit, annyi biztos. – nevetett fel Mathias Alfredre nézve.

\- Siggi? Ez most fiúnév vagy lánynév? – pislogott Alfred.

\- Sigurður. – sóhajtott Lovise – Fiam lesz.

Alfred bólintott és ugyanúgy megigézve bámult Lovise hasára. Matt agyában átfutott, hogy talán ugyanarra gondolnak, vagyis a saját szüleikre. Ahogy ez végigment benne, Lovise tekintete rávillant és pár pillanatig Matt csak meredt a jégkék szemekbe, amikben semmi érzelem nem volt.

\- Lovise? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Mathias.

\- A szüleitek? – kérdezte halkan Lovise, majd megragadta az ikrek csuklóját és az asztalra tette a kezüket, tenyérrel felfelé.

Alfred már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megkérdezze, mégis honnan tudja ezt, de Matt oldalba bökte, hogy maradjon csöndben. Lovise lehunyta a szemét, a kezeit pedig a tenyerük fölé emelte. Lassan leengedte őket, és a mutatóujjaival apró köröket írt le a bőrükön. Matt megborzongott, és hol a kezükre, hol Lovise arcára nézett, ami néha-néha megrándult.

Végül Lovise lassan kinyitotta a szemét és visszahúzta a kezét. A férje még mindig átölelte, és úgy tűnt, ő is pont olyan izgatott, mint az ikrek.

\- Mit láttál? – kérdezte.

Lovise mélyen beszívta a levegőt, aztán kifújta.

\- Az északi szél reményteli hírt hoz. Egy vörös bölény vágtat a pusztán keresztül, hátán két kisgyermekkel.

Egy ideig senki nem szólt, mind megpróbálták feldolgozni a mondatokat, és a szavak jelentőségét.

\- Ez most mi? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Egy jóslat. – mondta Lovise.

\- És hogy kell értenünk? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Azt már hadd ne én mondjam meg. Csak elmondtam, amit láttam. Akartok még ezen kívül valamit? Mert, ha nem, akkor elmehettek.

\- Én meg szeretném fogni Siggit! – kérte Alfred.

Lovise megrázta a fejét és némán a sátor bejáratára mutatott. Alfred feltámaszkodott az asztalra és közelebb hajolt Lovise-hoz. A nő már emelte a kezét, hogy lekeverjen neki egyet, de Mathias elkapta a kezét és kedvesen rámosolygott.

\- Most az egyszer, drága.

Nem mondhatni, hogy Lovise beleegyezett, de már kevésbé gyilkos tekintettel figyelte Alfredet, aki még jobban előrehajolt és lassan a hasára csúsztatta a kezét. Alfrednek nem tűnt fel, viszont Lovise-nak annál inkább, hogy a fiú ingje alól előrecsúszott a kék medálja. A nő megfogta és némán nézegette, Alfred pedig lassan visszahúzódott az asztal fölé, már nem hajolt teljesen át.

\- Ezek honnét vannak? – kérdezte Lovise.

\- A nyakamban van, amióta az eszemet tudom. – felelte Alfred aztán Mattre bökött – Neki is van. Tudod, hogy mégis mi ez?

\- Éreztem valamit, már a legelején. – mondta halkan Lovise – De eddig nem tulajdonítottam nagy jelentőséget. Nem tudom hogy mondjam… ti nem vagytok olyanok, mint a többi ember.

\- Különlegesek vagyunk? – kérdezte Matt Atepa szavait használva, ám Lovise figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Ezekbe a nyakláncokba nagy erőket szoktak elzárni. Az, hogy repedezni kezdett azt jelenti, hogy nemsokára felszabadul, ha nem vigyáztok.

\- Erők? Mifélék? – kérdezte Alfred, újra izgatottan előrehajolva.

\- Azt csak az tudja, aki belezárta.

Alfred csalódottan visszazuttyant a helyére. Matt előhúzta a medálját és megbűvölten nézte a csillogását. Valami nagy erő… amit még a szüleik hagytak rájuk, csak ők lehettek. Az viszont nagy kérdés volt, hogy miért? Vajon szeretetből, vagy inkább azért, mert annyira meg akartak szabadulni tőlük? Erre gondolva Matt már abban sem volt biztos, hogy akarja-e, hogy kiszabaduljon az a nagy erő, hiszen ki tudja, hogy gonosz, vagy segítő szándékú.

Mathias felállt és intett, hogy kövessék ki a sátorból. Az ikrek így tettek, és Mathias rájuk vigyorgott, ahogy újra a kék ég alatt álltak.

\- Jól értem, hogy a szüleitekkel kapcsolatban vagytok úton?

\- Igen, nem tudjuk kik ők, és szeretnénk megtalálni őket.

\- Hát… én őszintén remélem, hogy sikerül. – mosolygott rájuk – Ha a jövőben szükségetek lenne valamire, Lovise és én boldogan segítünk.

\- Ez kedves. – mosolyodott el Matt is.

\- Nekem bármikor jósolhat! – ajánlkozott Alfred – Már, ha meg tudom érteni, amit mond…

\- Én a helyetekben északra indulnék, ha már északi szél. – mondta elgondolkodva Mathias – Sok jóslatát hallottam már, valamelyiket nem kell szó szerint érteni, de ebben csak ezt mondanám biztos pontnak.

\- Na, Mattie, van egy útirányunk! – verte hátba boldogan a testvérét Alfred – Nemsokára célba érünk!

\- Nem tudom, Alfie… - motyogta Matt.

Alfred elrángatta a testvérét és még vigyorogva visszaintett Mathiasnak.

\- Üdvözlöm Sigurðurt!

\- Átadom! – mosolygott Mathias, ahogy visszamászott a feleségéhez a sátorba.

Lovise némán meredt maga elé, és összerezzent, ahogy Mathias bebújt mellé és átölelte.

\- Nem kellene felelőtlenül a jövőről ígérgetned.

\- Ezt pont egy jósnő mondja. – mondta Mathias, megpuszilva Lovise arcát.

A nő sóhajtott.

\- Nem kell ahhoz jósnak lenni, hogy biztosan tudjam, nem fogok tudni mindig segíteni nekik. – mondta egészen halkan, miközben a hasára simította a kezét. Sigurður, mintha meghallotta volna édesanyja gondolatait, rúgott egyet.

* * *

 **Kiru Amashi, remélem továbbra is elnyeri majd a tetszésedet!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Nem mentek azonnal északra. De nem ám, Alfred úgy döntött, hogy ő márpedig maradni akar pár napot (ebben közrejátszhatott Yao kicsi húgocskája, akivel Alfie furcsamód jól kijött) Matt pedig olyan jó testvér volt, hogy beleegyezett. Bár nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni magával, néha Alfredhez és Sakurához csapódott, és úgy ítélte meg, hogy a lány nem valami beszédes, csak pont annyira, amennyire Alfred pofázhat, ő meg válaszolhat rá. Nem szokta mondani, de Matt látta rajta, hogy van saját véleménye a dolgokról, amiket csak akkor mondott ki, ha nagyon felhúzták. Vagyis, ha Yao a közelben volt. A keleti férfi úgy döntött, hogyha Sakura nem akar hazajönni, akkor ő marad vele. Ez nem nagyon tetszett a lánynak, de mit volt mit tenni, inkább csak messzire elkerülte.

\- Nem kell senkinek sem babusgatnia. – szokta mondani.

Szóval Alfie jól megvolt a lánnyal, Mattie pedig volt olyan kedves kettesben hagyni őket, és csak egyedül kóválygott a sátrak között. Néha Roderich-hoz csapódott, és némán hallgatta, ahogy gyakorol a hegedűjén, vagy összetalálkozott Mathiassal, aki szokott vele beszélgetni. Kicsit olyan volt, mint Alfred.

Miután ezt felfedezte, Mattben felmerült a kérdés, hogy esetleg Mathias lehet-e az apjuk. Végül is szőke volt, a haja… mondhatni nem túl rövid. Az egyetlen hiba az volt, hogy túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy az apjuk legyen. Bár a varázslatok, amiket látott, meggyőzték, hogy biztos meg lehet hosszabbítani a fiatalságot. Vagy legalábbis megtartani a fiatal kinézetet. Épp ezen gondolkodott akkor is, amikor Mathias egy korsó sörrel a kezében, pirospozsgás arccal mesélt a régi hódításairól.

\- …ez a Taika lány egyszerűen varázslatos volt, én mondom…

 _Varázslatos…_

\- …aztán mégis a legjobb barátomat választotta helyettem, hát hallottál már ilyet? Lovise-t persze már akkor is ismertem, de olyannyira elutasított, hogy nem igazán törtem magam… aztán rájöttem, hogy milyen gyönyörű is valójában és láthatod, megérte törnöm magam, szó szerint, közben pár csontom eléggé –

\- Gondolom rengeteg nőnek elcsavartad a fejét. – vágott közbe mosolyogva Matt – Siggin kívül nincs is más gyereked?

Mathias egy pillanatig meredt rá, közben felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Lovise az egyetlen és igazi. – mondta komolyan – Nincsenek fattyaim, Taikáról is nagyon rég hallottam már.

\- Értem…

\- Mégis mire gondoltál? – kérdezte nevetve Mathias–Siggi lesz az én egyetlen kicsi fiam!

\- Csak annyira hasonlítasz Alfie-ra, Lovise pedig jósnő, vagyis ért a varázslathoz…

\- Én nem vagyok olyan, mint Lovise, nem tudok a fejedben olvasni. – vágott közbe Mathias–Lövésem sincs mire akarsz kilyukadni.

Matt nagy levegőt vett és elég erőt gyűjtött, hogy bevallja, tévedett.

\- Csak hátha te vagy az apánk, vagy valami és Lovise megfiatalított titeket.

Mathias egy pillanatra rámeredt és elnevette magát.

\- Tetszik a fantáziád, Mattie! – mondta – De sajnálom, nem tudok az igazi szüleitekről semmit, és nem vagyok megfiatalítva sem.

\- Bolond voltam. – temette a kezébe az arcát Matt.

Mathias megveregette a vállát és kedvesen rávigyorgott.

-Nem, nem, Mattie. Szerintem ez normális. Azt mondtad semmit nem tudtok róluk, igaz? Csak arra hagyatkozhattok, amit sejtetek, vagy amit hallottatok. Azok a nyakláncok is fontosak lehetnek. – mutatott Mattie nyakára – Lovise pedig ismerte őket.

\- Gondolod?

\- Aha! Kitartónak kell lenned, ha meg akarod találni őket!

\- Biztosan… - bólintott Matt – És mi lesz, ha megtalálom őket, de nem örülnek nekünk és… elüldöznek?

Mathias beleivott a korsójába, aztán újból komolyan Mattre nézett.

\- Idefigyelj, vannak olyan emberek, akiknek tényleg nem kellenek a gyerekeik. De ők sokkal rosszabbat is tesznek velük. Titeket életben hagytak és még mágikus örökséget is hagytak rátok, ez azért már valami, nem? – kérdezte mosolyogva – Ha pedig elüldöznek, fogadjátok el. Hiszen ott vannak azok a szüleitek is, akik felneveltek, ráadásul nagyon szeretnek.

Matt egyetértően bólintott. Volt valami abban, amit Mathias mondott. A férfi újra kortyolgatni kezdte a sörét, Matt pedig a gondolataiba merülve meredt maga elé. Most azonnal északra akart indulni, megkeresni azt a vörös bölényt vagy a gyerekeket, vagy azt, amit jelentenek. Mindegy volt, csak haladni akart a szülei felé. Tudta, hogy arra vannak, ő pedig már nagyon vágyott az ölelésükre. Nagyon remélte, hogy meg is kapja.

Felállt, mire Mathias kérdőn pillantott rá, és lejjebb engedte a korsóját.

\- Megkeresem Alfredet és indulunk. – mondta Matt, ahogy elviharzott.

\- Öm… rendben. – nézett utána Mathias – Várj csak! – kiáltotta – Most jut eszembe, hogy van egy sziget északon a tengeren, ahol rengeteg bölény él. Ha a tengerhez mentek, biztos találtok valakit, aki átvisz benneteket.

\- Köszönök mindent!

Matt hátrafordult, még egyszert rávigyorgott, intett, aztán tovább rohant. Végigment a sátrak mellett, kikerülte a szembe jövő Roderich-et, aztán végre odaért Alfredhez, aki a lovak karámjának kerítésén ült Sakurával és éppen mesélt valamit a lánynak, nagyon beleélve magát.

\- Alfie, Alfie! Induljunk, most!

A testvére elhallgatott és értetlenül meredt rá.

\- De én is hagytalak Atepával…

\- Én is hagytalak! De van egy bölénysziget, Mathias mesélt róla, ott nyomra akadhatunk!

Ezt hallva Alfred már jobban elgondolkodott. Végül felöltötte a kalandvágyó vigyorát, leugrott a kerítésről és nyomott egy puszit a lány arcára. Matt nem emlékezett mikor került a testvére és Sakura ilyen kapcsolatba, de nem is ez volt a lényeg. Átragadt valami rá is Alfred nagy kalandvágyából, forrt a vére, hogy végre nyeregbe ülhessen és újra nekivágjon a lehetetlennek.

Szerencsére Alfredet sem kellett noszogatni, pár perc alatt felnyergelték a lovaikat, és a táborból kifelé ügetve köszöntek el Roderichtól, Sakurától, Yao-tól és Mathiastól. Roderich a fejét csóválva folytatta tovább a teendőit és valószínűleg percekkel később neki is látott Elizabeth levelének.

Az ikrek maguk mögött hagyták a cirkuszt, a várost, és a tenger felé vették az irányt. Csak vágtattak, vágtattak, nem tudták milyen messze vannak tőle, viszont minél jobban hajtották a lovaikat, annál közelebb érezté magukat hozzá. Valószínűleg tudták, hogy ez több napba fog kerülni, de akkor épp nem törődtek vele.

\- Mi kavart fel ennyire, hogy ilyen hirtelen tovább akartál jönni? – kérdezte Alfred a testvére mellé vágtatva – Nincs bajom vele, csak tudod Sakura…

\- Beszéltem Mathiassal. – mondta Matt.

\- Aha… - Alfred nem igazán értette az összefüggést, de a testvérére hagyta.

Pár mérföld után végre lelassítottak, amikor egy erdőbe érkeztek.

\- Még nem nagyon beszéltünk róla… mit gondolsz Lovise-ról?

\- Mármint arról, amit mondott?

Alfred biccentett.

\- Szerintem nem hazudozik össze-vissza. – mondta.

\- Szerintem is lehet benne igazság – értett egyet Matt – bár elég homályos. Főleg ez a nyakláncos dolog. Miért kaptuk őket? Mathias szerint szeretnek minket.

\- Hát persze! Vagy azért kaptuk őket, hogy sikerüljön rájuk találnunk. Gondolj csak bele… talán valami rossz történik velük és tőlünk várják csaknem két évtizede a segítséget, viszont nem tudnak nyíltan üzenni, csak a nyakláncon keresztül!

\- Lehet…

\- Ne már, Mattie! Egyre többet tudunk meg róluk, és érzem, hogy közeledünk…

\- Nem, róluk még mindig alig tudunk valamit… erről a mágikus akármiről annál többet.

\- Az is valami! Tudod, hogy van ez, a mágiát is tőlük kaptuk. Alig várom, hogy megtaláljuk őket és akkor kikérdezhetem végre őket erről. Talán megtanítanak valami menő tűzzsonglőr trükkre is!

\- Gondolod, hogy cirkuszi mutatványosok?

Alfred egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

\- Bármik lehetnek. Már nem vagyok biztos néhány dologban… talán kalózok, talán hős lovagok, talán szegény koldusok, talán büszke nemesek… de remélem, szeretnek minket, és azt érzem, hogy életben vannak.

Matt bólintott és osztozott ezekben az érzésekben. Hitte, hogy így van, ahogy a testvére mondja. A szüleik valahol várhatnak rájuk, talán ebben a pillanatban épp rájuk gondolnak, hogy merre járhatnak, milyenek lehetnek, és találkozhatnak-e valaha. Matt ugyan még mindig nem tudta elképzelni az édesanyja alakját, csak a kellemes meleg ölelését tudta a fejében megalkotni, hozzá pedig a smaragdzöld szemeket…

* * *

 **A Taika Finnország női neve lészen. És Mathias megpróbálta elcsavarni a fejét régen... khmm, erre még visszatérünk. Remélem tetszett! ~**


	10. Chapter 10

Az ikrek már komótosan léptettek a kikötőben, ahova érkeztek. Matt csalódott volt, ugyanis már vagy a fél kikötő hajóinak kapitányát végigkérdezték, hogy elvinné-e őket, de mindegyikük nemet mondott. Alfred továbbra is elszántan figyelte a matrózokat, hátha talál köztük valakit, aki szimpatikusnak tűnik és elviszi őket. Na persze kinek mi volt a szimpatikus, Alfred szó nélkül elügetett mindenféle alakhoz, akit Matt igencsak kétesnek vélt.

Megállította Kumát, hogy megvárja Alfie-t, aki egy szivarozó férfihez ment oda. Az egyik ház falának dőlt, kék-fehér sál volt rajta, a homlokán pedig egy sebhely húzódott. Alfred elmondta neki mit szeretne, mire a férfi vállat vont, a tekintete pedig Mattre villant. Alfred vigyorogva visszaügetett a testvéréhez.

\- Már van fuvarunk!

\- Nem tetszik nekem ez az alak…

\- Ne légy már válogatós, Mattie!

Matt sóhajtott és leszállt Kuma hátáról. Odament a férfihez, bemutatkozott, de az csak egy biccentéssel válaszolt rá. Aztán intett és egy hajóhoz vezette őket, ahova az ikrek egy pallón felvezették a lovaikat. Nem volt túl nagy a hajó, és ahogy Mattiék látták, a legénység is csak három főből állt. A sebhelyes férfi, egy nő, és még egy férfi, akinek a haja a szemébe lógott.

A sebhelyes morgott valamit a nőnek, amire ő bólintott és közelebb lépett az ikrekhez.

\- Emma. – mutatkozott be.

\- Matthew és Alfred. – mutatta be magukat Alfred is.

\- Az ott Ned – mutatott a sebhelyes fickóra Emma – Az pedig Lux. – biccentett a szőke felé – Miért kartok a Bölényszigetre menni?

Ez a kérdés egy kicsit fenyegetőn hangzott. Matt próbálta leplezni a zavarát, nem nagyon tetszett neki sem a hajó, sem a legénysége. Alfredre nézett, aki tétován meredt maga elé.

\- Nyomokat keresünk. – bökte ki.

Matt a tömör válaszból azt szűrte le, hogy a testvérének is vannak kétségei. Pedig pont ő szerezte olyan vigyorogva ezt a fuvart!

Emma felvonta a szemöldökét a kezét pedig a csípőjére tette.

\- Detektívekkel van dolgunk? – kérdezte magától – Mégis milyen ügyben nyomoztok?

Alfred már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de ekkor egy igencsak morcos képű, vörös hajú gyerek mászott ki a raktárból, és kezdett Emma felé tartani. Hamarosan megjelent mögötte egy másik, szőke is. Valamivel idősebb volt, de Mattnek azonnal feltűntek a közös vonásaik, biztosan testvérek voltak. A szőke elkapta az öccse karját, de az abban a pillanatban bőgni kezdett. Emma sóhajtott, otthagyta az ikreket, a gyerekekhez ment, a karjába vette a vöröst, a szőkét pedig kézen fogta, úgy ment vissza Matthez és Alfredhez.

\- Daiki és Peter. – mondta két sóhajtás között Emma.

Alfred leguggolt Peter elé és úgy tűnt, egy kicsit felengedett, hogy látta, gyerekek is vannak a hajón. Daiki olyan négyéves lehetett, Peter pedig hat. Alfred elvigyorodott és bemutatkozott a kis szőkének. Matt Daikit figyelte. Lassan abbahagyta a sírást, de továbbra is duzzogva nézte az ikreket. Matt felfedezett egy vágást az arcán, keresztbe az orrán.

\- Hogy szerezte? – kérdezte.

\- Mi dolgotok van a Bölényszigeten? – kérdezte újra Emma, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést.

\- A szüleinket keressük. – egyenesedett fel Alfred.

\- Ott biztos nem találjátok meg őket. Lakatlan, csak a bölények futkároznak rajta. Én nem mennék oda a helyetekben.

\- De mi kaptunk egy jóslatot egy bölényről, oda kell mennünk. – erősködött Alfred.

Emma vállat vont.

\- Ingyen elviszünk.

Ezzel elment segíteni, Nednek és Luxnak, a két gyereket pedig az ikrekkel hagyta. Peter a korláthoz szaladt, mert mindenképpen látni akarta, ahogy a hajó kifut a kikötőből. Az ikrek jobb dolguk nem lévén a gyerekekkel tartottak.

\- Még nem késő visszafordulni. – jegyezte meg Peter, a korlátba kapaszkodva.

\- Miért fordulnánk vissza?

\- Ned bácsiék néha felvesznek utasokat. – mondta Peter – De nem látjuk, hogy leszállnának a kikötőkben.

Matt hátán végigfutott a hideg. Nem csak attól, hogy egy ilyet egy gyerek szájából hall. Mégis hova keveredtek? Alfred úgy tűnt figyelmen kívül hagyta, mert lenézett a vízre, sőt még Daikit is felemelte, hogy kilásson a korlát felett.

\- Tök jó lehet így hajózgatni. Szívesen felcsapnék hajósnak, ha nem a szüleinket keresnénk most. – sóhajtott Alfred.

\- Én haza akarok menni. – motyogta szomorúan Peter.

\- Folyton csak ezt hajtogatod! – kiáltott rá Daiki dühösen.

\- Csak mert te nem ismered papát! – vágott vissza Peter.

Alfred valószínűleg a kedélyek lenyugtatása miatt emelte fel az egyik kezét, de a testvérpár szikrázó szemekkel meredt a másikra továbbra is.

\- Várjunk, várjunk! Nem Ned vagy Lux az apátok? De Emma az anyátok, ugye?

\- Nem. – mondta Peter – Az igazi papánk nagyon messze van… azt mondta el kell mennünk, és odaadott Emma néniéknek.

\- Én nem is ismerem. – morogta Daiki.

\- Miért küldtek el titeket? – kérdezte Alfred, hirtelen sorstársaikat látva a gyerekekben. A szeme megtelt szomorúsággal, amiben talán ugyanannyi kíváncsiság is csillogott.

Peter egy pillanatig a vízre meredt és hallgatott.

\- Nem mondta, de biztos a mama miatt.

\- Miért, mi van a mamátokkal? – kérdezte Alfred.

Egyikük sem válaszolt. A vízre meredtek, és az egyre távolodó kikötőre. Matt nem volt benne biztos, hogy Daiki tud róla egyáltalán valamit, ha nem ismeri a papáját. Azt viszont tudta, hogy Peter emlékszik a legtöbb dologra. De mik lehetnek azok?

Hosszú ideig nem szóltak, csak nézték a hullámzó tengert és várták, hogy egyikük megtörje a csendet. Ez nem történt meg. A kikötő már egyáltalán nem látszott, és a szél északkeleti irányba vitte őket. Emma hirtelen megjelent mögöttük, és mindenkit meghívott ebédelni. Peter elvigyorodott és elszaladt a hajó belseje felé, ahol az étkező volt. Daiki is mozgolódni kezdett, úgyhogy letette a földre, aztán ők is követték a gyerekeket és Emmát.

Az étkezőben már mindenki helyet foglalt, ezért az ikrek is leültek az asztal szélén. Valamiféle leves volt a menü, Alfred sosem szerette igazán őket, de most mégis hálás volt érte. Rég nem evett már levest és ez valahogy a nevelőszüleire emlékeztette.

\- Emma azt mesélte a szüleiteket keresitek. – kezdett beszélgetést Ned.

Matt a testvérére pillantott, aki immár csak úgy tömte magába az ételt, ezért neki kellett válaszolnia:

\- Ez így van.

Meglepetésére Alfred is beszélni kezdett és egész érthető volt.

\- Az apánk csak kirakott nevelőszülőknél, két külön családnál, és most az eredetieket keressük. Messze innen, egy sivatagi kisvárosban éltünk eddig…

\- Hmm… - morgott Lux. Őt úgy látszik nem nagyon kötötte le.

\- Ned bácsiék Európából érkeztek! – mondta Peter.

\- Pont, mint Antonio… - mormogta Matt, de Lux valahogy meghallhatta, mert azonnal visszakérdezett.

\- Ki?

Matt meglepetten pislogott, aztán egy kicsit vékony hangon ismételte meg:

\- Antonio Fernandez, a bácsikám…

Lux, Emma és Ned összenéztek. Szavak nélkül beszéltek meg valamit, aztán Emma tett fel óvatosan még két kérdést:

\- Szóval a nevelőszüleid általi bácsikád? Szeret téged?

\- Igen, azt hiszem, igen. – válaszolta egy kicsit zavartan.

Lux és Ned erre megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak.

\- Mekkora szerencse, hogy ez időben kiderült….

\- El sem hiszem…

\- Mekkora véletlenek vannak, te jó ég…

Mindannyiuk ajkairól ilyen sóhajok szakadtak fel, az ikrek pedig értetlenül néztek össze.

\- Ismeritek Tonit? – kérdezte óvatosan Alfred.

Emma felnevetett.

\- De még mennyire! Velünk együtt jött át Európából!

Matt szemei elkerekedtek és felpattant az asztaltól.

\- Kalózok! – kiáltotta.

\- Azok volnánk. – mondta Lux, miközben szórakozottan játszott a másodikhoz odakészített villával.

Emma elmosolyodott és végignézett a társain.

\- Antonio mesélt rólunk, igaz? Akkor azt hiszem beismerhetjük, hogy eredetileg ki akartunk rabolni, majd a tengerbe akartunk vetni titeket.

Matt visszaült a helyére, bár egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg. Emma olyan kedves mosollyal mondta ezeket, hogy csak még több kételyt ébresztett benne.

-De kedveljük Antoniot, ezért soha nem bántanánk a családját.

\- Hát ez remek. – mondta teli szájjal Alfred. Legalábbis csak sejthették, hogy ezt mondta, a valóságban valahogy úgy hangzott, hogy „háfezzvemef".

Ned közelebb hajolt az ikrekhez és elég vészjósló tekintettel kezdett beszélni.

\- Mint a barátunk barátait, óva intenélek a Bölényszigettől.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Az ott lakók… nem tudom mennyire örülnének.

\- Emma azt mondta, lakatlan. – jegyezte meg Alfred.

\- Egyetlen pár mégis él ott. – mondta Ned – Őket kerüljétek el, rendben? Ti úgyis csak a bölények miatt mentek.

Az ikrek vonakodva bár, de beleegyeztek. Matt érezte, hogy Alfredet nem tudja majd megállítani, ha esetleg a fejébe veszi, hogy ugyan, csak egy kérdés, hogy tudnak-e valamit a szüleikről. Azt már nem merte Nedtől megkérdezni, hogy miért óvakodjanak a pártól. Úgy tűnt, ez érzékeny téma, és általában nem beszélnek róla.

Ekkor Peter, aki közben elhagyta a helyiséget és a fedélzetre rohant, most visszatért és megrángatta Emma ruháját.

\- Megjöttünk! – mondta.

A kalózok triója felpattant és a fedélzetre ment. Daiki is követte őket, bár lassabban. Az ikrek is felmentek és megpillantottak egy nagy, erdős szigetet. Egyre közelebb értek hozzá, aztán a hajó megállt.

\- Csónakkal megyünk odáig. A lovakat nem vihetjük. – mondta Lux.

\- De bírják a hajózást… - kezdte Alfred.

\- Mi szállítunk a párnak élelmet és minden szükséges dolgot havonta egyszer, cserébe pedig bölényhúst viszünk innen. A lovak nem férnek el.

Alfred beletörődött, hogy nem viheti magával legkedvesebb Tony barátját, és további kérdés nélkül szállt be a csónakba Matt és Ned mellé. A hajóról még integettek a gyerekeknek, mielőtt Ned rájuk parancsolt, hogy evezzenek. Az ikrek így tettek és negyedóra múlva már a szigeten voltak. Ned elkezdte kipakolni a ládákat, és megmondta a fiúknak, hogy három nap múlva napnyugtakor térnek vissza értük és a bölényhúsért.

Ezután Matt és Alfred még némán nézték, ahogy visszaevez a hajóhoz. Amikor Ned alakja felmászott a fedélzetre, csak akkor fordultak a sziget felé. A távolban azonnal kiszúrtak egy dombot, rajta pedig egy kicsi házat, aminek a kéményéből füst szállt fel.

\- Oda megyünk! – adta ki az utasítást Alfred a házra mutatva.

\- Azt mondták, hogy pont oda ne menjünk…

\- Ugyan, mi baj történhetne?

Matt sóhajtott. Ő is ezt kérdezte, csakhogy ezernyi választ el tudott képzelni hozzá. Mégiscsak három napig lesznek ezen a szigeten egy nagy csapat bölény társaságában… na meg a két ember szomszédjában, akiktől óva intették őket.

* * *

 **Emma, Ned és Lux - Belgium, Hollandia és Luxemburg  
Daiki - Ladonia (nem találtam neki normális nevet, szóval a japán hangja után kereszteltem el)**


	11. Chapter 11

Matt az odavezető úton több reménytelen kísérletet is tett arra, hogy lebeszélje a testvérét a házbeliek felkereséséről. Alfred hajthatatlan volt, Matt mindig csak azt kapta válaszul, hogy gyorsabban kaphatnak válaszokat, és amúgy is, ha kedvesek lesznek, még fedelet is kaphatnak a két éjszakára, amit itt kell tölteniük.

Felértek a domb tetejére, Alfred gyorsan lesimította a ruháját, a kalapját pedig hátrapöckölte, így az a nyakán volt a zsinór miatt. Aztán nagy levegőt vett és bekopogott.

Nem kellett sokáig várniuk, hamarosan sietős lépteket hallottak, aztán az ajtó is kinyílt. Egy fiatal nőt pillantottak meg. Szőke haja a válláig ért, arcán a világ legragyogóbb mosolya volt. Egyszerű, barna szoknyában és hozzá illő barna mellényt húzott fehér ingjére. Egyáltalán nem tűnt veszélyesnek.

\- Vendégek! – kiáltotta boldogan, a hangja csak úgy csilingelt a vidámságtól.

Újabb lépteket hallottak meg, és a nő mögött megláttak egy magas, nagyon, nagyon ijesztő arcú szemüveges férfit. A kezét a nő vállára tette és kicsit beljebb próbálta húzni. A nő megfordult és boldogan magához ölelte.

\- Olyan rég nem járt erre senki, nem igaz, Berwald?

\- Drágám, menj be kérlek megnézni, hogy van-e elég almánk.

\- Már ellenőriztem, Berwald! – nevetett a nő, még mindig átölelve a férfit. Ért vagy a válláig – A nevem Taika, üdvözölünk titeket a szigeten.

\- Taika? – kérdezett vissza Matt, nagyot nyelve. Mathiasra gondolt, és a lányról, akiről mesélt. Mégis mennyi az esélye, hogy ugyanazzal a személlyel találkoztak? Antonio és a kalózok után már bármit el tudott képzelni.

A nő bólintott, és továbbra is mosolygott.

\- Mathias mesélt rólad… - bökte ki Matt.

\- Mathias? – pislogott meglepetten Taika – Az a szemét, ha belegondolok mennyiszer ki akart használni…

Ezt a mondatot már sziszegte, és minden jókedv eltűnt az arcáról. Alfred hátrébb is lépett.

\- Azt hiszem oda fog égni a süteményed, szívem. – morogta a Berwaldnak nevezett férfi.

Taika arcára visszatért a mosoly, és ijedten összecsapta a kezét.

\- Egek, tényleg! – ezzel berohant a házba.

Ahogy eltűnt az ikrek szeme elől, Berwald behajtotta az ajtót és közelebb hajolt a fiúkhoz.

\- Nem tudom, hogy sikerült találkoznotok Mathiassal, vagy ő miért mesélt Taikáról…

\- Mathias egy cirkusznál dolgozik, minket pedig csak odavetett az út… - mondta Alfred – Én most hallok először Taikáról.

\- Nedékkel jöttetek ide? – kérdezte Berwald, mire az ikrek bólintottak – El kell tűnnötök innen. Azonnal.

\- A hajó már elment és három nap múlva tér csak vissza. – mondta Alfred.

Berwald felnézett az égre, ahol sötét felhők gyülekeztek, majd vissza az ikrekre, akikért három nap múlva érkezik vissza a hajó.

\- Ha most beengedlek, nem tudok felelősséget vállalni értetek.

Alfred elvigyorodott és vállat vont.

\- Tudunk magunkra vigyázni.

Berwald válaszul egy igen rémisztő pillantást vetett felé és arrébb állt az ajtóból.

Matt tisztában volt vele, hogy csak a közelgő vihar miatt engedi be őket a házikóba. A kalózok azt javasolták, kerüljék el a szigetet és a párt. Ők egyenesen hozzájuk jöttek és ez a férfi ugyanúgy el akarja küldeni őket. Akkor mégis kitől kell tartaniuk? Taikától, ettől a kis törékeny nőtől, aki olyan kedvesen mosolyog, hogy kivirul az egész sziget?

Beléptek a házba és egy étkezőbe jutottak. Az asztal körül négy szék volt, a falak mellett kisebb szekrények sorakoztak, Matt észrevett egy faragott etetőszéket is a sarokban.

Egyetlen folyosó vezetett ki az étkezőből, balra volt a konyha, jobbra pedig egy hálószoba, ami Berwaldé és Taikáé lehetett. A háló mellett egy zsúfolt kis szoba volt, Berwald egyenesen ide vezette az ikreket, mondván, hogy ez lesz a szobájuk. A folyosó végén egy kis tisztálkodóhelyiség volt, a fiúk szobájával szemben lévő szoba ajtaja résnyire volt nyitva. Alfred megvárta, amíg Berwald egy kicsit lehagyja őket, ezután belökte a szoba ajtaját. Na igen, Alfred kíváncsisága megfékezhetetlen volt.

Matt benézett a szobába, és észrevett egy nagy gonddal kifaragott bölcsőt, és egy gyerekágyat. Többet sajnos nem láthatott, mivel a visszatérő Berwald becsukta előttük az ajtót.

\- Elnézést... - motyogta Matt.

\- Vannak gyerekek? - kérdezte Alfred.

Berwald megdermedt pár pillanatra, majd a dörmögő válasza ennyi volt:

\- Már nincsenek.

\- Mi lett velük? - kérdezett újra Alfred.

Válaszul csak egy szúrós pillantást kapott. Berwald hátat fordított nekik, és újra elindult az étkező felé. Ezúttal már az ikrek is követték.

\- Nem kéne újra felhozni a gyerekeket, láttad, hogy nézett Berwald! - suttogta Matt.

\- Mattie, tudom, hogy te is épp ennyire kíváncsi vagy, csak én merek is tenni valamit, hogy megtudjam a dolgokat.

Matt nem szívesen, de magában egyetértett. Általában Alfred volt az, aki megvalósította a magában szövögetett terveit.  
Berwalddal az étkezőbe mentek vissza, ahol Taika már leült az asztalfőre, előtte pedig egy nagy tálnyi, talán almáspite, feküdt. Kedvesen mosolygott a fiúkra, akik helyet foglaltak, aztán megkínálta őket a sütijével.

\- Még nem is tudom a neveteket. - jegyezte meg mosolyogva.

\- Matthew - mutatott magára Matt, aztán, hogy megmentse Taikát Alfred teliszájas beszédétől, a testvérére is rábökött - Alfred.

\- Az a medve férjem, Berwald. - mondta Taika mosolyogva - Hogy ízlik?

Alfred gyorsan lenyelte, ami a szájában volt.

\- Igazán finom!

\- Örülök...

Bár mindannyian vidámnak tűntek, kivéve ugye Berwald, de Matt figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy látszólag a férfi megkönnyebbült Alfred kijelentését hallva. Nem igazán értette a figyelmeztetéseket a pár irányába. Kedvesek voltak és barátságosak (biztos volt benne, hogy még Berwald is).

\- Mit kerestek a szigeten? - kérdezte Berwald.

\- Egy jóslatot követve jutottunk ide. A szüleinket keressük, mivel nem sokkal a születésünk után nevelőszülőkhöz adtak. - mondta el a mesét Alfred.

\- Á, gyerekek... - mondta szórakozottan Taika - A mieink nem voltak elég jók.

Alfred erre értetlenül bámult rá, Matt pedig Berwald reakcióját figyelte. A férfi megfeszült és meredten nézett maga előtt egy pontot az asztalon. Matt nem értette. Mégis mi történt a gyerekekkel? És Taika miért mondja ezt ilyen vidáman, amíg Berwald látszólag ideges? Vagy... inkább szomorú?

Taika továbbra is mosolyogva kibámult az ablakon. Odakint teljesen beborult és nagy cseppekben esni kezdett az eső. Taika arca lassan közömbössé, teljesen kifejezéstelenné vált. Berwald fogta a süteményt, kivitte a konyhába, majd visszatérve megmondta az ikreknek, hogy a legjobb lenne, ha végigaludnák a vihart.

\- Jó éjszakát. - köszönt el Matt Taikától. A nő nem reagált.

Berwald elkísérte őket a szobájukig. Mielőtt még elköszönt volna ezt mondta:

\- Minden ott van, ami az éjszakához kell. - mutatott a szobának arra a sarkára, ahol a takarók, lepedők és párnák voltak.

Ágy persze nem volt, az ikreknek a földön kellett aludniuk

\- Bármit is hallotok éjszaka... ne gyertek ki.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Alfred.

\- Ne gyertek ki. - ismételte meg Berwald - Jó éjt!

Alfred még mondott volna valamit, talán tovább kérdezett volna, de Berwald becsukta előtte az ajtót, úgyhogy csak annyit motyogott, hogy "jó éjszakát".

Matt keresett magának egy takarót és lefeküdt a földre. Összehúzta magát egy labdába és megpróbálta teljesen kizárni a mennydörgést, hogy el tudjon aludni. Alfred is követte, bár ő nem nagyon törődött a dörgéssel, amint magára húzta a takarót már aludt is.

* * *

Matt az éjszaka közepén baljós érzéssel ült fel. Vagy csak Alfred neszezésére ébredt, nem tudta biztosan. A testvére az ajtóra tapasztott füllel ült a félhomályban. Észrevette, hogy Matt is ébren van, ezért közelebb mászott hozzá és fojtott hangon kezdett beszélni.

\- Ránk zárták az ajtót.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Matt, ahogy felállt és az ajtóhoz lépett. Lenyomta a kilincset, de az ajtó nem nyílt ki.

Egy pillanatra eluralkodott rajta a pánik, aztán sikerült lenyugtatnia magát. Biztos csak azért zárták be őket, hogy semmiképp ne mehessenek ki. Biztos így van.

\- Ez nem minden. - suttogta Alfred - Az előbb lépteket hallottam. Most ott vannak. - mutatott a szoba baloldalára, ahol a fal mögött Berwald és Taika szobája volt.

Alfred a lehető leghalkabban osont a falhoz, és most ott hallgatózott. Intett Mattnek is, mire az ikertestvére ugyanígy tett.

A mennydörgés már abbamaradt, és bár az eső még mindig zuhogott, tisztán hallották a fal másik oldaláról a női hangot, ami talán... vidáman beszélt.

\- Mégis miért pityeregsz, Berwald? Te, az én nagy, rettenthetetlen mackóm? Mondtam, hogy azok a gyerekek gyengék. Nem kellettek, se nekem, se neked, hiszen te tetted meg.

Hosszas csend, aztán meghallották Berwald mély, dörmögő hangját, amit most még nehezebb volt érteni, mint általában.

\- Ez nem te vagy…

Taika nem válaszolt, vagy csak Matték nem hallották. Halkan dúdolni kezdett, és többet egyikük sem szólt.  
Matt visszahúzódott a faltól és értetlenül Alfredre nézett. A testvére ugyanolyan idióta képet vághatott a sötétben.

\- Te - kezdte suttogva - lehet, hogy megölték a gyerekeiket?

\- Egyre rémisztőbb ez a helyzet… - motyogta Alfred- Talán hallgatnunk kellett volna Nedre.

Matt elcsodálkozott, hogy a testvére most lényegében beismerte a tévedését. Megfogta a legközelebbi dolgot a keze ügyében, és szorosan Alfred mellé bújt. Nem akart elaludni. Ha valami bejönne azon az ajtón, nem tudna mit tenni, annyira megijedne, viszont mégis jobb volt, hogy a kezében van valami, amit fegyverként használhat. Az ajtó sötét körvonalait bámulva ültek egészen hajnalig.

* * *

 **Hát Kiru... addig még fognak sétálni egy kicsit.**


	12. Chapter 12

Reggelig nem aludtak el, viszont az ajtó zárjának kattanására felkapták a fejüket. Senki nem jött be, a léptek eltávolodtak, az ikrek pedig karikás szemekkel néztek egymásra. Aztán Alfred a testvére vállára hajtotta a fejét, lehunyta a szemét majd sóhajtott.

\- Úgy aludnék…

\- Én is. – értett egyet Matt és elengedte a kezében szorongatott fadarabot. Az koppanással érkezett a padlóra, mire az ikrek összerezzentek.

Alfred lassan feltápászkodott, nyújtózkodott, aztán felhúzta Mattet is a földről. Az ajtóhoz osont, egy ideig hallgatózott, majd lenyomta a kilincset. Az ajtó kinyílt, Alfred pedig kinézett a folyosóra. Matt is közelebb ment, és beleszagolt a levegőbe, amiben a reggeli finom illata terjengett.

Alfred lassan szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, kilépett a folyosóra és lassan indult el az étkező felé. Matt a lehető leghalkabban követte. Nem tudta mi várhat rájuk a konyhában, vagy akár az étkezőben. Alfred ökölbe szorította a kezét és megfeszítette a karját, hogyha kell, azonnal üthessen.

A konyhában nem volt senki, ezért továbbhaladtak az étkezőbe. Itt sem volt egy lélek sem, tehát az ikrek tanácstalanul néztek össze.

\- És most? – kérdezte halkan Matt.

Alfred némán az ajtóra mutatott, hogy lépjenek meg, de alig tettek meg néhány lépést, az ajtó kinyílt és Berwald alakja magasodott föléjük. Egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett a fiúkra, aztán a hátukra vetett cuccukra. Feljebb húzta a saját zsákját a hátán, aztán még pár másodperc néma pislogás után megszólalt:

\- Gyertek velem.

Az ikrek követték, amikor kiértek a házból, akkor kérdezte csak meg Alfred, hogy tulajdonképpen hová.

\- El a házból, biztonságba. Taika még alszik.

\- Miért nem biztonságos a házban? – kérdezte Alfred.

Berwald nem válaszolt, csak lesétált a dombról, be az erdőbe. A fiúk követték, de Alfred nem adta fel ilyen könnyen. Eldöntötte, hogy csak azért is a végére fog járni ennek a dolognak.

\- Miért nem biztonságos? Miért kellett ránk zárni az ajtót?

Berwald hallgatott, csak tört előre a fák között egy ösvényen.

\- Mégis milyen veszély leselkedhet itt ránk? Tele van a sziget bölényekkel, ki árthatna nekünk? Egy hatalmas szörnyeteg, vagy egy törékeny nő?

A férfi továbbra is némán meredt maga elé.

\- Mégis mitől akar mindenki megóvni minket? – kérdezte Alfred, egyre jobban felidegesítve magát – Ki és mit tesz velünk, amikor nem hallgatunk a jó tanácsokra? Talán… te ölsz meg, úgy, mint a gyerekeidet?

Matt nem igazán értette ez az utolsó dolog hogy jött a testvére nyelvére. Mindenesetre Berwald megtorpant és olyan villámló tekintettel nézett Alfredre, hogy a fiú, ha tehette, visszaszívta volna.

\- Én nem bántottam senkit.

Ezzel újra előre fordult volna, ha Matt nem szólal meg vékony hangon:

\- Akkor mégis kitől kell félnünk?

Berwald elfordította a fejét, az avart bámulta hosszú, nagyon hosszú percekig. Az ikrek nem mertek megszólalni, Berwald pedig nem mozdult.

\- Taikától. – mondta végül.

\- Taikától? – kérdezte Alfred- Miért?

Berwald előre fordult és lassú, csoszogó léptekkel kezdett újból sétálni. A válla előregörnyedt, a fejét lehajtotta, mintha valami láthatatlan súly nehezedett volna rá ettől az egy névtől. Matt érezte, hogy veszélyes vizekre tévedtek, ezért nem mert többet szólni. Alfred is elgondolkodva lépkedett, ám az arckifejezése alapján nem sokra jutott.

\- Voltak gyerekeink. – morogta Berwald – Ha minden igaz, még most is élnek.

Alfred már kérdezett volna, de Matt oldalba bökte, hogy hallgasson. Úgy tűnt, Berwald magától is beszélni fog, bár fájdalmasan hosszú szünetekkel. A hangjából csak úgy áradt a szomorúság, kétségbeesés és magány. Ez azért volt furcsa, mert mindeddig rettenthetetlennek tűnt ez a marcona férfi.

\- Két kisfiú. – sóhajtotta – A leggyönyörűbbek, akiket csak el lehet képzelni. Már biztos nagyra nőttek.

Újabb hosszú csend. Matt úgy érezte, ez a hatalmas súly egyre csak rátelepszik a szívére, bár még fogalma sem volt miről lehet szó. Berwald hangulata elég volt ahhoz, hogy megérezze a jelentőségét.

\- Az elsőnél minden rendben volt. Taika imádta, ahogy én is. Aztán nem sokkal a második születése után… Taika megváltozott.

Berwald megint egy időre némaságba burkolózott. Alfred lehatott fejjel lépkedett Matt mellett. A testvére látta rajta, érezte ő is a súlyt és a kételyt, hogy biztos hallani akarja-e a történetet.

\- Valami bekattant nála, és mire észbe kaptam, az egyik gyereket megpróbálta vízbe fojtani, a másikat pedig leszúrni. Nem tudtam teljesen megakadályozni, a kisebbik arcába belevágott, de hála az égnek életben maradtak mindketten.

Matt elszörnyedt és ahogy oldalra pillantott, a testvére szemei is elkerekedtek. Berwald újból szünetet tartott, a hangja egyre halkabb volt és egyre többször csuklott el.

\- Taika szörnyen változékony lett. Néha boldogan nevetett, néha csak ült és bámult a semmibe, néha gyűlölt mindenkit… de legjobban a gyerekeket.

Matt agyában felvillant egy jelenet, ahogy Berwald gyereksírásra ébred a legszebb álmából, és amikor beront a fiai szobájába, ott találja a feleségét, karjában egy kisbabával és egy késsel… és a gyerek arcán egy vágást lát.

\- Úgy döntöttem, ez nem mehet így tovább. Megpróbáltam megkeresni Mathiast, vagy Lovise-t, de nem sikerült… így más barátaimra bíztam a gyerekeket, Taikának pedig azt mondtam megöltem őket, hogy boldogok lehessünk kettesben. Majd a Bölényszigetre költöztünk, hogy senkinek se árthasson. Azóta Taika már új, tökéletesebb gyerekeket képzel, és mindenkivel végezne, aki beleszól ebbe a… a… bolondságába. Ezért nem vagytok ott biztonságban.

Az ikrek hallgattak, Berwald is elnémult.

\- És te?

\- Nekem nem ártana. – mondta Berwald.

A hangja még mindig keserű volt, olyannyira, hogy Matt fájdalmas szorítást érzett a mellkasában.

\- És mit teszel Taikával? – kérdezte vékony hangon Alfred.

\- Mit tehetnék? Nem lőhetem agyon… - hallgatott el hirtelen és egészen suttogóra fogta a hangját – tegnap megjöttetek… és nem akartam, hogy bántson titeket… és éjszaka… én… én megpróbáltam… bevittem a fegyvert… de nem tudom megtenni, soha nem fogom tudni megtenni…

\- Csak leélsz vele egy bizarr életet… - motyogta Alfred.

Berwald biccentett, és a járása bizonytalanná vált, félő volt, hogy felbukik. A súly, amit cipelt, egyszerre zuhant rá most, hogy beszélt róla a fiúknak. Alfred beharapta az ajkát, Matt pedig ökölbe szorította a kezét. Tudták, hogy érez a másik. Mindketten érezték Berwald fájdalmát, még ha nem is az egész hatalmasat. A mellkasuk összeszorult és sajnálták tiszta szívből ezt a férfit, aki valószínűleg soha nem kaphatja vissza a családját.

Ahogy lassan tovább sétáltak, Berwald visszanyerte a tartását, és újból a rettenthetetlen medvévé vált, azzá a tökéletes álcává, ami bárkit megtévesztett.

A férfi egy fészerhez vezette őket, ami tele volt ládákkal. Letette a zsákját az ajtó mellé, aztán a ládákra mutatott.

\- Emlékeztek hova érkeztetek meg a szigeten? Ezeket a ládákat kell odacipelni, aztán ha kiürül az épület, aludhattok itt.

Ezzel Berwald felvett egy ládát és kiment vele. Alfred követte, csak előtte gyorsan belenézett egybe. Elfintorodott, rácsapta a tetejét, aztán ő is cipekedni kezdett. Kifelé menet még annyit mondott Mattnek, hogy „bölények" utalva a ládák tartalmára. Matt is felvett egy dobozt és a testvére után ment. A láda nehéz volt, és viszonylag sokat kellett sétálni vele, így amikor a partra értek, Alfred lecsúszott egy fa tövébe pihenni. Berwaldnak meg sem kottyant, és még legalább húsz ilyen láda volt az épületben.

Úgy a tizenhetedik után visszafelé, Alfred egy kicsit lemaradva visszahúzta a testvérét is és suttogva beszélni kezdett:

\- Taika megvágta az egyik gyerek arcát. – hadarta.

\- Igen. – válaszolta halkan Matt és újból összeszorult a mellkasa.

Alfred csak meredten bámult rá, úgy, mintha arra várna, hogy Mattnek leessen valami. Ez nem történt meg.

\- Emlékezz Daiki-ra! – suttogta Alfred.

Matt agyában hirtelen világosság gyúlt, és már szükségét sem érezte, hogy felfedezésükről megkérdezzék Berwaldot, hogy tényleg így van-e, ugyanis csak így lehetett. Alfred elégedetten bólintott, látva Matt arcán a felismerést, aztán gyors léptekkel Berwald után sietett. A vállára tette a kezét, és apró mosollyal megkérdezte:

\- Tudtad, hogy találkoztunk a gyerekeiddel, akkor miért nem kérdeztél róluk?

Valóban, Mattnek bevillant, hogy Berwald megkérdezte, Nedékkel jöttek-e. A férfi pár pillanatig némán meredt Alfredre.

\- Jobban hiányoznának. – mormolta végül.

\- Nem is igaz! – vágta rá Alfred – Mi például bármit megadnánk azért, hogy halljunk valamit a szüleinkről.

\- Az más, ti nem ismeritek őket.

\- Gyerünk már, én szívesen mesélek róluk, hidd el jobban érzed utána magad! – mondta lelkesen Alfred – Peternek nagyon hiányzol ám, Daiki nem ismer, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy szívesen találkozna veled. Egyébként talpraesett kölykök, csak gratulálni tudok hozzájuk, már kábé ekkorák – mutatta Peter, aztán Daiki magasságát.

Berwald elfordította a fejét.

\- Hagyd abba!

Alfred elhallgatott.

\- Bárkinél jobban szeretném őket újra látni, de nem akarom, hogy megtudják, itt vagyunk. Taikáról sem szóltam, még túl kicsik voltak, hogy megértsék.

\- Peter emlékszik néhány dologra… - mormolta Matt.

\- Pláne. Taika persze halottnak hiszi őket és ez a legjobb megoldás.

\- Kivéve, ha Taika meggyógyul! – mondta Alfred.

\- Nem fog megtörténni. – válaszolta Berwald.

A hangja megint a szomorú egy szívszorító változatát vette fel, de valamiért Alfred képéről nem törölte le teljesen a vigyort. Ott maradt az az apróság, ami azt jelentette, hogy valamit nagyon erősen tervez. Mattnek már tippje is volt. Alfred meg akarta tenni azt, amit tudták, hogy lehetetlen, meg akarta gyógyítani Taikát. Matt nem tudta hogyan, mindenesetre úgy érezte, nem most van itt az ideje, hogy ezt megbeszéljék. Berwald biztosan kikészült már ezen a napon.

Még elhordták a maradék ládákat, aztán mind a hárman visszamentek a fészerhez és leültek a földre pihenni. Matt hallani vélte a testvére agyát kattogni Taikáról.


	13. Chapter 13

A Bölényszigeten töltött nap valahogy így telt, miután elpakolták a hússal teli ládákat: ültek Berwalddal csendben, és néha ettek a férfi zsákjában hozott ételből. Sötétedéskor Berwald otthagyta őket, mondván, hogy reggel újra eljön, hoz élelmet, egyébként bármerre mehetnek a szigeten, csak ne menjenek vissza a házhoz.

Alighogy a távolodó léptei elhalkultak, Matt Alfred felé fordult.

\- Halljam, hogy tervezed?

Alfred ártatlan tekintettel nézett a testvérére.

\- Én? Tervezni?

\- Csak azért tetteted most magad, mert azt mondanám lehetetlen, és erre te meg… nem hinnél nekem?

\- Persze hogy nem, a szüleink is lehetetlennek tűnnek, és nézd meg hol vagyunk most! – tárta ki a karját Alfred – Taikát is meg lehet gyógyítani. Csak még nem találtam ki hogyan.

Matt hallgatott. Volt Alfred érvelésében valami igazság. Régen azt sem képzelte volna, hogy lesz mersze egyáltalán útnak indulni, erre már van egy zöld farkasa, egy szerelme, na meg rengeteg élménye. Feli és Ludwig nem is fognak hinni neki, ha mindezt elmeséli. A gondolatra elmosolyodott. Alfreddel hét éve eldöntötték, hogy megkeresik őket, és lám hol tartanak most. Ugyan még semmit nem tudnak róluk, de Matt már megtanulhatta, hogy a lehetetlenek is könnyen lehetségessé változhatnak. Szinte már csak az egész világ van hátra lehetséges helyként, ahol a szüleik élhetnek. Mégis… Matt szívét olyan meleg boldogság és kényelem öntötte el, ahogy arra gondolt, velük, az igazi Anyával és igazi Apával fog hazatérni a drága nevelőszüleihez. Vajon Feli és Ludwig hogyan reagálnának rá? Vajon kedvesen fogadnák az igazi szüleiket vagy inkább dühösen, amiért képesek voltak megválni a két szép gyermeküktől.

Mattie Alfredre nézett, aki aznap már sokadszorra merült a gondolataiba. Alfred számára semmi nem volt lehetetlen. Ezzel pedig mindig rácáfolt Matt állítására. Talán még Atepát is képes lett volna medvecsapdával elcsábítani, ha akarta volna.

\- Tudom már! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Alfred és idióta vigyor ült ki az arcára.

\- Igen? – kérdezte Matthew.

\- Nekünk van varázserőnk! – jelentette be nagy ötletét a testvére.

\- Amit nem tudunk rendesen használni… - motyogta Matt.

Alfred arca megmerevedett, aztán lassan lehervadt a mosolya.

\- Legyél már egy kicsit pozitív.

\- Csak a tényeket mondtam. – vont vállat Matt.

\- Mindegy, holnapra kitalálok valamit.

Matt bólintott válaszként és csendesen figyelte, ahogy a testvére magára húzza a Berwald által otthagyott takarók egyikét, aztán szinte azonnal el is alszik. Hát, talán megálmodja a nagy tervét.

Matt összekuporodott és lehunyta a szemét. Hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez a kis házikó még takaróval is nagyon hideg éjszaka. Felemelte a fejét és Alfredre pillantott. Már horkolt. Matt közelebb húzta magát az oldalához. Kellemes meleg… Ebben a pillanatban Alfred szétvetette minden végtagját, így fejbe vágva a testvérét. Matt felhorkantott, aztán azonnal megbocsátott, magára terítette a felét Alfred takarójának is, úgy bújt hozzá. Arra gondolt, hogy talán ilyen lehetett kiskorukban is. Ilyen meleg… anya karjai közt.

* * *

Reggel Matt arra ébredt, hogy Alfred a hajával babrál. Felnézett a testvérére, és látta, hogy ébren ül mellette és az ajtót bámulja. Az, hogy hamarabb felkelt, mint Matt, azt bizonyította, hogy tényleg komolyan veszi Taika ügyét.

\- Jó reggelt, Alfie. – motyogta Matt.

\- Neked is. – mondta Alfred. Nem hagyta abba Matt hajának birizgálását, a testvére pedig hagyta és visszaejtette a fejét a földre – Egyébként nagyon hideg van.

\- Nekem mondod?

Alfred nem válaszolt. A tűnődő arckifejezéséből ítélve nem sokra jutott.

\- Hé, Alfie… tényleg Taikán rágódsz, vagy azon, hogy esetleg velünk is az történt, mint Peterrel és Daikival?

Alfred a testvérére nézett, a kezét visszahúzta az ölébe.

\- Is-is. Szörnyű lenne, ha anya is… és ha a mi apánk kegyetlenebb? Szerinted mi történne anyával?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy apa olyan erőszakos ember… nézz Berwaldra, annyira ijesztő, és soha nem lenne képes bántani Taikát.

\- A külső csalfa. Mi is ugyanúgy nézünk ki és mégis mások vagyunk.

Matt sóhajtott, felült és megragadta Alfred vállát.

\- Apa nem lőtte le anyát. Apa nem bántott senkit, oké? A szüleink jó emberek és teljesen egészségesek, normálisak…

\- Nem tudhatjuk, de bizonyára igazad van. – mondta Alfred és lassan visszakúszott a mosoly az arcára.

\- Természetesen igazam van. – mosolygott Matt, ahogy megveregette Alfred vállát.

Ekkor meghallották a közeledő lépések hangját, majd a faház ajtaja is kinyílt. Berwald belépett egy újabb zsákkal, amit letett a bejárat mellé. Nem kérdezte meg hogy aludtak, de nem is volt szükséges, Alfred azonnal közölte, hogy fáztak. Berwald erre annyit mondott, hogy hoz majd még takarókat.

\- Taikának nem hiányzunk? – kérdezte óvatosan Matt.

\- Valószínűleg már elfelejtett titeket… - válaszolt Berwald – Elvihetlek titeket a bölényekhez… ha szeretnétek.

\- Igen, az jó lenne. – mosolygott Matt.

Alfred már belenyúlt a zsákba és előhúzta a reggelijéül szolgáló szendvicseket. Az egyiket volt szíves a testvérének dobni. Berwald türelmesen leült és megvárta, amíg befejezik az evést. Csak miután Alfred megette a harmadik szendvicsét, indulhattak el az erdőben.

Mattnek az volt az érzése, hogy Berwald átviszi őket egészen a sziget másik felére, annyit gyalogoltak. Aztán megálltak egy fa előtt, amire deszkák voltak szögelve afféle létraként. Erre felmásztak, és az ikrek egy valóságos fakuckóban találták magukat. Az ágak szétterültek, mintha csak egy fészekben lettek volna. Ahol leeshettek volna, Berwald deszkákat szögelt oda is, így hárman pont elfértek kényelmesen. A fa egyik felén az ágak le voltak vágva, így az ikrek kiláthattak egy tisztásra, ahol egy nagy csapat bölény legelészett.

\- Hűha! – kiáltotta fojtott hangon Alfred.

\- Milyen bölényt is kerestek? – kérdezte Berwald.

\- Vöröset. – válaszolta Matt.

Berwald a homlokát ráncolta, aztán az állatokra nézett. Matt követte a tekintetét. A bölények barnák. A vöröset, vagy rezet is csak akkor lehet belemagyarázni ha úgy süt rájuk a nap. Ha Mattnek valami vörös volt, az olyan volt, akár a vér vagy a pipacs. Ezek nem voltak olyanok, és kissé elgondolkodott, hogy most benne van a hiba, hogy nem képes más vöröst elképzelni, vagy eléggé félreértelmezték a jóslatot. Talán nem is bölényeket kell keresni. Mégis, ezen a szigeten minden volt: egy magányos szülőpár, valahol messze tőlük a két gyerek, és bölények. Talán… talán ha a két kisgyerek, akikről a jóslat szól, Peter és Daiki… és a hajó lehet a bölény. A hajó is barna. Daiki haja viszont vörös.

Matt megrázta a fejét. Őszintén nem tudta hogy kötött ki itt a gondolatmenetében. Gyorsan el is hessegette az ötletét, hogy esetleg a hajó a bölény… vagy akármi is. Túl nagy sületlenség.

Alfred meredten bámulta az állatokat. Matt tudta, hogy ő is pont az összefüggéseket keresi a bölények és a jóslat között. Alfred többször is felvonta a szemöldökét, és Matt biztos volt benne, hogy az ő fejében is minden megfordul.

Berwald végül bejelentette, hogy ő visszamegy, biztos visszatalálnak a fészerhez, ha szeretnének. Este még megnézi őket, addig is viszlát.

Matt az egyik ágnak dőlt, ahogy Berwald távolodó alakját figyelte. Aztán a testvérére nézett, aki ugyanúgy a levelek között térdelve nézte a tisztást.

\- Alfie?

\- Igen?

\- Te mire jutottál?

\- Arra, hogy nagyon benéztünk valamit.

\- Szerintem is. – sóhajtotta Matt – Ez a sziget északkeletre van a cirkusztól. Nem pont északra mentünk.

\- Nem is az irány lehet a fő baj. – mondta Alfred, ahogy Matt felé fordult és elgondolkodva nézte a feje fölött susogó leveleket.

\- Hanem hogy rosszul értelmeztünk?

\- Lehet. Bár… - fordult újra a tisztás felé és elvigyorodott – bármelyik percben feltűnhet egy vörös bölény, amit még Berwald sem látott soha.

Matt kitárta a karját, ő már végképp nem tudja. Szóval ottmaradtak egészen estig, hátha megjelenik az a nagy, rejtélyes bölény. Matt csak egyszer hagyta el az őrhelyüket, amikor visszament a kis házba az ebédjükért.

Sötétedéskor jött értük Berwald, mondván hogy nem találta őket a fészerben, és ideje lenne visszamenni oda. Az ikrek egy kicsit csüggedten követték. Vérvörös bölényt nem láttak sem aznap, sem később.


	14. Chapter 14

A harmadik napjukon az ikrek többnyire a kis házikó előtt feküdtek és az eget bámulták. Alfred egyre idegesebb lett. Fogyott az idejük, hogy Taikával foglalkozzanak, mert Berwald szerint Nedék hajnalban fognak jönni, és ha akkor nem mennek el velük, akkor várhatnak még egy hónapot. Tehát gyorsan kellett valami megoldást találni.

Alfred törökülésben ült, az ölében pedig Davie volt. A fiú elgondolkodva simogatta a hófehér tollait, hátha ettől valami eszébe jut, esetleg a madár elárul valamit a megoldásról. Ez utóbbi nem történt meg, Matt pedig szomorúan nézte a testvére nyűglődését. Persze ő is gondolkodott, hiszen nem akart tétlenül ülni… csak hát nem igazán hitt Taika gyógyulásában, ezért eleve nem volt sok ötlete.

\- Hé, Mattie.

Matt felemelte a fejét és a testvérére nézett. Davie látszólag nagyon élvezte a simogatást, bár Alfred nem is rá koncentrált elsősorban.

\- Igen?

\- Az állataink akkor jelennek meg, ha erősen rájuk gondolunk.

\- És kimondjuk a nevüket. – tette hozzá Matt.

Alfred bólintott. Még egyszer végigsimított Davie fehér tollain, aztán közelebb hajolt hozzá és szinte alig érthetően suttogta, hogy elmehet. Davie megbökte a csőrével az állát, mire Alfred elmosolyodott és még egyszer végigsimított a tollain. Ezután Davie kitárta a szárnyait és felrepült, olyan magasra, hogy a teste már nem is látszott.

Alfred felállt és nyújtózkodott.

\- Indulás, Mattie! – tapsolt felé Alfred.

\- Mégis hová? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Matt.

\- Taikához, na, pattanj!

\- Kitaláltad, mit teszel? Vagy teszünk?

\- Hát… nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy működni fog, de muszáj megpróbálni. Gyere velem, kelj már fel, Mattie!

Matt sóhajtott, felült, aztán belekapaszkodott Alfred kezébe, aki így felhúzta a földről. Majd elindultak Berwald háza felé. Matthew végig azon agyalt, hogy vajon mit is talált ki Alfred, és egyáltalán működni fog-e. Őszintén remélte, hogy igen. Alfred előtte ment az erdőben, és kihúzta magát, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy biztos a dolgában.

Felkapaszkodtak a dombon, és még bekopogniuk sem kellett, ugyanis megpillantották Taikát, ahogy a ház mellett ül a fűben, a virágok között. Igazán festői látvány volt, azt is hozzávéve, hogy Taika gyönyörű nő volt. Alfred lassan mellé sétált és óvatosan megszólította. Taika nem válaszolt, mire Alfred meglengette az arca előtt a kezét. Erre sem volt reakció, úgyhogy Alfred leült vele szemben, aztán óvatosan megfogta a kezeit.

Matt a testvére mögött állt, és igazán nem tudta, mit csinált Alfred, viszont a teste ugyanazzal a kék fénnyel kezdett izzani, amit Atepa szikláján is láttak. Alfred hirtelen meggörnyedt, a fény pedig eltűnt. Hátranézett Mattre.

\- Segíts nekem!

Mattet túlságosan elképesztette az, amit előbb látott, úgyhogy válasz nélkül előrébb lépett. Ekkor tűnt fel a látóterében Berwald, igencsak dühös és ijedt arccal. Matt feltette a kezét, hogy ne közelítsen, Alfred pedig ennyit mondott:

\- Csak pár percet kérünk.

Berwald ki tudja mi okból, megtorpant és csak meredten figyelt. Talán most látta először a fiúkat ilyen komolynak, mióta ide jöttek. Alfred arrébb csúszott, helyet adva Mattnek. Matt megfogta Taika egyik kezét, a másikat pedig összekulcsolta Alfred szabad kezével.

\- Mit kéne tennem? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Csak koncentrálj arra, hogy Taika meggyógyuljon.

Ilyen egyszerű lenne? Alfred lehunyta a szemét így Matt is így tett. Hamarosan megérezte a kék izzás kellemes melegét Alfred kezén és igyekezett úgy tenni, ahogy Alfred mondta. Önmagában újra és újra elmantrázta azt, hogy Taika meg fog gyógyulni, és hamarosan ő is kellemes meleget kezdett érezni. Nem csak saját maga körül, Taika hideg keze is lassan felmelegedett. Kicsit olyan érzés volt, mintha hárman lebegnének valahol a semmi közepén. Matt nem érzett semmit. A fűt maga körül, a talajt alatta, és a szellő simogatását sem. Csak ő volt, Alfred és Taika, békében, és ahogy elképzelte, egy kék térben lebegtek, olyan kékben, amilyen az együttes fényükből keletkezett.

Talán csak percek, talán órák teltek el így. Lassan Matt újra érezni kezdte a külvilágot, és ahogy résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, a fény a saját és Alfred teste körül egyre halványulni kezdett, amíg teljesen el nem tűnt.

Alfred elengedte a kezüket, úgyhogy Matt is elengedte Taikáét. Felnézett Berwaldra, aki ugyanott állt, mint amikor megállították, csak most épp a szeme tágra volt nyitva, és úgy tűnt, egész testében remeg. Aztán Taikára tévedt a pillantása, aki ugyanúgy ült ott, félig lehunyt szemekkel.

Matt már egy kicsit elcsüggedt, amikor is Taika szemei teljesen kinyíltak. A nő először az ikrekre nézett és összevonta a szemöldökét. Majd Berwaldra nézett, és ekkor a szeme még jobban elkerekedett. A válla megremegett, beharapta az alsó ajkát és lassan könnyek peregtek le a szeméből. Eltakarta az arcát a kezeivel és csendben zokogni kezdett. Berwald azonnal megindult felé, letérdelt, aztán szorosan a karjába zárta kicsi feleségét.

Nem mondtak semmit, Berwald csak ölelte, Taika pedig csak zokogott szakadatlanul. Matt felállt és Alfreddel egy kicsit hátrébb lépett.

\- Sikerült? – kérdezte suttogva Matt.

Alfred tanácstalanul kitárta a karját.

\- Berwa-ha-hald – sírta Taika, úgy, hogy csaknem Matt szemébe is könnyeket csalt – úgy sajnálom, úgy, de úgy…

\- Nem kell semmit sem… - motyogta Berwald. A nő erre átkarolta a nyakát az arcát pedig a vállába fúrta.

\- De igen, jóságos Istenem, miket tettem… annyira, de annyira rossz dolgokat… és a gyerekeink… a kicsi fiaim… a drága fiaim…

\- Igen, sikerült. – mondta Alfred – Bár nem pont így képzeltem.

\- Valahogy én sem. – értett egyet Matt.

Berwald elkezdte simogatni a felesége haját és lehunyta a szemét.

\- A fiúk életben vannak.

Taika egy pillanatra megdermedt.

\- Mi-Micsoda? De te magad végeztél velük… miattam…

\- Nem. – mondta Berwald – Biztonságban vannak.

\- Jóságos atyám… - kezdett sírni újra Taika – annyira szeretlek… és őket is annyira szeretem… az elmém… elborult mindenféle sötét dologgal, nem tudtam megállítani őket, Berwald…

\- Már semmi baj, nincs semmi baj… - suttogta Berwald.

Taika szorosabban magához ölelte a férjét.

\- Minden kép annyira tisztán él… szörnyű dolgokat tettem…

\- Már meggyógyultál. – csitította Berwald, aztán az ikrekre nézett – Igaz?

Alfred összenézett Mattel.

\- Gondolom… igen.

Matt zavartan elmosolyodott. Érezte a szíve mélyén, hogy valóban így van. Sikerült meggyógyítaniuk Taikát.

\- Mattie! – kiáltott fel Alfred, aki úgy tűnik szintén most realizálta a sikert – Sikerült, sikerült! Én tudtam! Végig tudtam!

Alfred örömében a testvére nyakába ugrott, Matt pedig zavartan megveregette a hátát. Taika szipogása megszűnt és kinézett Berwald válla fölött. Aztán lassan kibontakozott a férje karjai közül, felállt és az ikrekhez botorkált. Majd az ő nyakukat is átkarolta és magához húzta.

Matt érezte a nő könnyáztatta arcát, látta a fájdalmat az arcán, ahogy eszébe jut az elmúlt négy év, és látta az örömöt is, hogy újra a régi lehet. Mégis, fájdalom annyival több volt benne, hogy Matt mellkasa összeszorult.

\- Nem tudok elég hálás lenni. – suttogta Taika – Ha bármit tehetek, megteszem.

\- Mi csak a szüleinket szeretnénk megtalálni. – mondta csendesen Matt.

\- Áh, igen… - mondta Taika – igazán sajnálom, de nem hiszem, hogy tudnék róluk bármit is. Ne haragudjatok…

\- Nem, nem, semmi baj! – mondta azonnal Alfred, ahogy Taika szája újra lefelé görbült – Örülünk, hogy segíthettünk.

Taika még szipogott egy sort az ikrek karjaiban, aztán elengedte őket és Berwald felé fordult.

\- Hol vannak a gyerekek? – kérdezte komolyan.

\- Biztonságban, egy hajón.

\- Mikor találkozhatok velük? – kérdezte Taika.

Berwald elgondolkodva nézett a felesége fájdalmas szemeibe. Talán éppen azt mérlegelte, hogy mennyire lenne jó, ha már holnap találkozna velük.

\- Holnap éppenséggel ide jönnek.

Taika arca abban a pillanatban kivirult, és Matt úgy érezte, a mosolyától megint virágba borul az egész sziget.

\- Annyira hiányoznak! Ugye mindketten jól vannak?

Berwald az ikrekre nézett, Taika pedig követte a tekinetét.

\- Ti találkoztatok velük? – kérdezte ragyogó szemekkel – Milyenek? Nagyra nőttek? Ugye rendesen esznek?

Alfred úgy érezte, most jött el az ő ideje, annyit mesélhet Taikának, amennyit szeretne, mivel úgy tűnt, a nő érdeklődését nem lehet egykönnyen csillapítani. Tehát Alfred átkarolta és nagyon sokáig mesélte azt a kevés dolgot, amit a rövidke hajóút alatt megtudott a fiairól, tapintatosan kihagyva Daiki sebhelyét.

Az éjszaka közepén ugyan nehezen, de sikerült mindannyiuknak nyugovóra térni, immár könnyű szívekkel.

* * *

Hajnalban mind kivonultak oda, ahova az ikrek érkeztek a szigetre, és ahova a bölényekkel teli ládákat hozták. Mind álmosak voltak, kivéve Taikát, aki elképesztő izgatottsággal várta a felkelő Napot, aminek első fényével meg is jelent egy hajó sötét alakja. Innét már szinte visszafojtott lélegzettel várta, hogy a hajó kiköt a part közelében, majd Ned kievez a partra.

Berwald segített neki bepakolni a csónakba és közben megmondta, hogy hozza el a gyerekeiket, engedelmével vissza szeretnék kérni őket. Ned felvont szemöldökkel nézett az ártatlan izgatottságtól fűtött Taikára aztán még egyszer Berwaldra. Majd vállat vont.

\- Titeket akkor elviszlek a következő körrel. – bökött az ikrekre.

A fiúk bólintottak, és végignézték, ahogy Ned visszaevez a hajóhoz, felpakolják Lux-szal a ládákat, aztán Ned eltűnik és pár perc múlva két gyerekkel, na meg a két kicsi batyujukkal ül vissza a csónakba. Úgy látszott, a fiúk tájékoztatva lettek arról, hogy visszakerülnek a szüleikhez, mert mindketten igen kíváncsian nézték a partot.

Taika még azelőtt a szája elé kapta a kezét és tört ki újra könnyekben, hogy közelről látta volna a gyermekeit.

Ned csónakja a partnak ütközött, Taika pedig tett tétován előre egy lépést. Peter és Daiki kiszálltak. Peter megfogta a testvére kezét, gyanakodva nézett az anyjára, aztán ragyogó szemekkel nézett fel az apjára.

\- Papa! – kiáltott fel, a férfihoz rohant, magával rángatva a testvérét.

Mattnek a szíve szakadt meg a Taika szemében megvillanó csalódottság miatt. Berwald letérdelt a fiúk elé, és szorosan magához ölelte őket. Még a morc Daiki is elmosolyodott.

\- Nagyot nőttetek, kicsikéim. – mormolta Berwald, aztán a meghatottságtól zokogó Taikára nézett – Fiúk, ő a mamátok. Nem fog többé senkit sem bántani. – tette hozzá Peter arcát látva.

Taika térdre zuhant és a kisfiúk tétován felé léptek. Végül Peter vette hamarabb a bátorságot, hogy odamenjen hozzá és átölelje a nyakát. Taika még mindig sírt, de olyan boldogsággal ölelte át a kisfiát, hogy az ikrek majdnem a tengerbe olvadtak. Ezután Daiki is odasomfordált a mamájához és Taika ugyanilyen örömkitörésben részesítette. Szomorúan végighúzta ugyan az ujját Daiki sebhelyén, mire a kisfiú felhorkant. Peter megjegyezte, hogy Daiki mennyire menőnek tartja a sebhelyét, erre Taika kényszeredetten felnevetett. Vagy csak még egy sírógörcs kapta el, nem lehetett megállapítani.

Ned arcán is átfutott a mosoly, és még állt egy darabig, mielőtt ráparancsolt az ikrekre, hogy most aztán tényleg indulás van.

\- Nem tudom eléggé megköszönni. – mondta Berwald.

\- Semmi szükség rá. – mondta zavartan Matt.

\- Remélem megtaláljátok a szüleiteket. – mosolyodott el Taika.

\- Szerintem megtalálják a mamájukat és a papájukat! – jegyezte meg Peter.

\- Én is remélem, kölyök! – vigyorgott Alfred – Jók legyetek!

A fiúk beszálltak a csónakba, és ahogy távolodtak, mindketten ezt a kis családot figyelték. Peter Berwald nyakában ült, Daiki pedig Taika karjában volt. Mind integettek és az arcukon boldog mosoly volt. Matt arra gondolt, hogy ezzel a jelenettel már bőven megköszönték nekik a történteket. Egyszerűen hihetetlen volt, hogy pont nekik sikerült újra összehozniuk ezt a kis családot, akik most ilyen boldogok.

Egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve kihúzta a medálját a mellénye alól. A törés megint nagyobb lett.


	15. Chapter 15

Miután a parton érzelmes búcsút vettek a kalózoktól is (nem volt túl hosszú, annyit mondtak, hogy üdvözlik Antoniot), az ikrek északnyugatnak indultak. Elsődleges céljuk az volt, hogy eltávolodjanak a tengertől, és közben északra is haladjanak.

Utazásuk közben a nap erősen sütött és szerencsétlenségükre pont egy réten vágtak át, tehát még árnyékuk sem volt. Csak a szemükbe húzták a kalapjukat és némán léptettek Kumával és Tonyval. Órákig csak mentek egy irányba és Alfred alig akarta elhinni, hogy nem találnak egy várost sem.

Matt hátranyúlt és meghúzta a kulacsát. A vizük már rég felmelegedett, de nem volt mit tenni. Alfred már rádőlt Tony nyakára, ami szintúgy elég meleg lehetett a fekete szőre miatt, így még több okot adva Alfrednek a panaszkodásra.

Egyszer csak Matt ismerős szárnysuhogást hallott meg, és amikor felnézett az égre, meglátta Davie-t alászállni. Nem emlékezett, hogy Alfred mikor hívta. A testvére felült a nyeregben és a madárra nézett.

\- Oké, Davie elvezet a legközelebbi városhoz, mert már nem bírom… - nyafogta.

Matt bólintott és úgy vette, hogy Alfred már korábban megbeszélte ezt a madarával. Davie kicsit feljebb szállt, és nekik nem volt más dolguk, minthogy kövessék őt, igaz csak újabb óra kaptatás után pillantották csak meg a távolban a házakat. Alfred azonnal felélénkült, és megveregette Tony nyakát.

\- Kösz, Davie, most már elmehetsz! – a fehér madár vijjogva repült a magasba újra – Hé Mattie, mit szólsz egy versenyhez?

\- Nincs kedvem, Kuma is fáradt… - kezdte Matt, de Alfred még csak befejezni sem hagyta.

\- Rajt! – kiáltotta, és belevágta a sarkát Tony oldalába.

Matt pár pillanatig csak nézte az előrevágtató testvérét, aztán úgy döntött inkább gyorsan követi, mert Alfred képes marhaságot csinálni olyan kevés idő alatt is, amíg ő odaér. Lassítani pedig biztos nem fog.

-Jól van, Kuma, csak a városig bírd, rendben? – hajolt a ló füléhez, aztán megpaskolta a nyakát és hajtani kezdte Alfred után.

Nem is lehetett annyira fáradt a hátasa, ugyanis könnyedén beérte Alfredet, aki hirtelen támadt jókedvében egészen felemelkedett a nyeregben és nevetett. A kalapja az ellenszéltől hátracsapódott, és Alfie haja szanaszét állt. Matt csak sejthette, hogy ő sem nézhet ki szebben, de ez akkor épp nem igazán érdekelte. Köztudott volt, hogy Alfred kedve ragadós, hamarosan neki is fülig érő vigyor terült szét az arcán.

A város határán mindketten visszahúzták a lovaikat és közös megegyezés alapján Alfred lett a nyertes. A település, ahova beértek, nem tűnt kicsinek, sőt, igencsak forgalmas volt. Alfrednek már tetszett, főleg akkor, amikor az utca közepén megláttak egy kutat is. Első útjuk ide vezetett, boldogan töltötték fel a kulacsaikat hideg vízzel és itatták meg a lovaikat. Ezután Alfred kitalálta, hogy kérdezzenek körbe a szüleik után. Mattnek nem nagyon volt beleszólása persze, a testvére már be is ment egy kocsmába.

Matt arra lépett be, hogy Alfred fennhangon megkérdezi, hogy láttak-e az elmúlt húsz évben hosszú szőke hajú férfit, aki esetleg hasonlít rá. A válasz nevetés volt, meg néhány olyan kiáltás, hogy Alfred még a nevét sem tudja, akkor hogy akarja megtalálni.

Alfred duzzogva leült az egyik üres asztalhoz, Matt pedig megveregette a vállát mielőtt ő is helyet foglalt.

\- Csak nincs olyan sok hosszú szőke hajú férfi… - morogta Alfred.

\- Meglepődnél mennyi van. – válaszolta keserűen Matt.

\- De akkor is… legalább vizet találtunk, ha már infót nem, ez is valami, tudom, de mióta is vagyunk úton?

\- Fél éve…

\- Ja, Atepa és Lovise nagy segítség volt.

\- Pontosan.

\- Legalább anyáról tudnánk valamit, egy nyamvadt hajszínt, vagy…

Matt hirtelen elfordította a figyelmét a testvéréről. Továbbra is egyetértően bólintott párszor, de most észrevett valamit. Egy pókerező társaságot nézett nem messze tőlük. Ami a legjobban felkeltette az érdeklődését, az egy férfi volt. Vérvörös hajjal.

Eddig el sem tudta képzelni, hogy létezik a vörösnek ez az árnyalata is hajszínként. A férfi arcát ugyan nem látta, mivel háttal ült, de annyira vonzotta Matt tekintetét, hogy nem bírt máshová nézni. Azonnal felcsengtek Lovise szavai: _Az északi szél reményteli hírt hoz. Egy vörös bölény vágtat a pusztán keresztül, hátán két kisgyermekkel._ Vörös… bölény… egy puszta közepén…

\- … bár azt tudjuk, hogy gyönyörű… - folytatta Alfred.

A pókerezők között vita támadt. Ahogy Matt hallotta, az egyikük csalt, mégpedig a vöröshajú. Az is kiderült, hogy nem ez az első eset. Néhányan előkapták a pisztolyukat, mire a vöröshajú felpattant a helyéről. Egy másik, kalapos férfi lecsitította a kedélyeket, ezért csak ketten megfogták az igencsak cifra káromkodásokat daráló vöröst és egyszerűen kidobták a kocsmából.

\- Hé, Mattie!

Matt visszakapta a tekintetét a testvérére, aki már az arca előtt lengette a kezét.

\- Miről beszéltem? – kérdezte számonkérőn Alfred.

\- Anyáról. – vágta rá Matt.

\- Nem, mert a mosómedvék függetlenségéről. – húzta össze a szemét vádlón Alfred – Mégis mire figyeltél, ha nem rám?

\- Hát… találtam valakit, aki akár lehetne a vörös bölényünk.

Alfred szeme elkerekedett és forgolódni kezdett.

\- Hol?

\- Az előbb dobták ki.

\- Akkor miért ülünk még itt? Látni akarom, Mattie!

Matt hátratolta a székét, aztán gyors léptekkel kiment a kocsmából, nyomában Alfreddel. Már kevesebben voltak az utcán, Matt pedig a fejét kapkodva kereste a vöröshajú férfit, ám az felszívódott.

\- Na, ki az? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Nem látom, eltűnt. – sóhajtott szomorúan Matthew.

\- Akkor… üljünk lóra és próbáljuk megkeresni, vagy kérdezzünk róla odabent?

Matt gyorsan átgondolta. A férfi bármelyik irányba mehetett, és gyors lehetett, hogy még véletlenül se érjék utol a kártyás társai. A kocsmában úgy tűnt, nem először próbált csalni, tehát valamennyire ismerhetik.

Szó nélkül sarkon fordult és visszament. Aztán meg is torpant, mert hirtelen rátölt a félénksége, ennyi kétes ember láttán. Alfred látta ezt rajta, szóval odament egy viszonylag jól öltözött fickóhoz, aki a bárpultnál üldögélt. A kalapja mellette volt és lassan kortyolgatott egy pint sört.

\- Hé, nem tud valamit arról a fickóról, akit az előbb dobtak ki? – kérdezte Alfred.

A fickó félrenyelt, aztán a pultra csapta a sört. Az arca teljesen kivörösödött, és nem a fuldoklástól, hanem a dühtől.

\- Az az utolsó senkiházi csaló féreg! Többszázzal tartozik nekem!

Az ikrek elnémultak pár percre és csak hallgatták a férfi kirohanását, ahogy szidta a vöröshajút. Aztán kiszáradhatott a szája, mert újra belekortyolt a sörbe, ezt kihasználva pedig Alfred megszólalt:

\- És mi a neve?

\- Allistor Kirkland az a rohadék. Mégis mire kell nektek? Tartozik nektek is? Nem lepődnék meg.

\- Hmm… hát… - Alfred kereste a szavakat, nem nagyon akarta ennek a fickónak elmondani, hogy „lehet, hogy ő az, aki tud nekünk segíteni" – családi ügy. – bökte ki.

A férfi bólintott és újra meghúzta az italát.

\- Hát, ha esetleg elgyepálnátok, szóljatok nekem is.

\- Mindenképpen. Azt is megtudhatnánk, hogy hol lakik?

\- Ha az északi úton tartotok, akkor úgy hat mérföldre innét, közvetlenül az erdő mellett.

\- Köszönjük. – bólintott Alfred aztán felegyenesedett és intett Mattnek, hogy indulhatnak.

\- Miután felgyújtottátok, gyorsan tűnjetek el onnan szerintem. – mondta még a fickó, mielőtt újra belekortyolt a sörébe.

Miközben Matt követte a testvérét a lovaikhoz, azon gondolkodott, hogy ez az Allistor mennyire is lehet utált ember itt egy tízes skálán. Valószínűleg kilenc és fél, ha nem akad ki a mérce. Felült Kumára és Alfred után iramodott, aki már meg is találta azt az északi utat, amiről a fickó beszélt.

\- Te szerinted fog tudni valamit is ez az Allistor? – kérdezte Matt, ahogy utolérte a vágtázó Alfredet.

\- Ki tudja? Ha szerinted ő a vörös bölényünk, akkor mindenképpen megér egy próbát.

Matt erre elmosolyodott. Megpillantottak egy magányos tanyát a pusztán. Egyszerű kis egyszintes házikó volt, mellette pedig egy kicsi istálló és egy nagyobb karám. Az ikrek lelassítottak, aztán kikötötték a lovaikat a karámhoz.

\- Remélem hazajött, és nem máshova. – jegyezte meg Matt.

Alfred az ajtóhoz ment és pár pillanat tétovázás után bekopogott. Pár perc után az ajtó kinyílt, bár még a lánc, amivel be lehetett zárni, még rajta volt. A kis résen nézett ki Allistor, összehúzott szemekkel. A szemei kékek voltak, így egy egész furcsa összhatást hozva a vörös hajával.

\- Mit akartok? – kérdezte barátságtalanul.

Az ikrek itt megakadtak. Nem csak a barátságtalan hangnem miatt, hanem mert nem tudták, hogy hogyan is rukkolhatnának elő a kérésükkel.

\- Ömm… - túrt bele a hajába Alfred, amitől a kalapja a nyakára esett – igazából mi már nagyon régóta úton vagyunk, mert a szüleink a születésünk után megváltak tőlünk…

\- Semmi közöm az árvákhoz. – jelentette ki Allistor és már csukta volna be az ajtót, ám Alfred már be is tette a lábát az ajtó résébe, hogy ne tudja becsukni. Allistor erre villámló szemekkel meredt rá.

\- Nevelőszülőkhöz kerültünk és azóta útnak indultunk, hogy megkeressük az igaziakat.

\- Megható… - morogta Allistor, ahogy megpróbálta Alfred lábára csapni az ajtót. Alfrednek egy arcizma sem rezzent.

\- Találkoztunk egy jósnővel, aki északról és egy vörös bölényről beszélt, aki egy puszta közepén vágtázik két gyerekkel. Északra jöttünk és tessék, itt van egy nagy pusztaság…

\- Nem tudom hogy jövök ehhez én… - mondta Allistor, aztán felnézett az ikrekre és elnevette magát – áh, a vörös bölény. És mit vártok tőlem? Soha életemben nem láttalak titeket, nem tudok senkinek az eltűnt gyerekéről.

\- Elvihetne valakihez, aki tud segíteni. – mondta vékony hangon Matt. Az idegenekkel beszélgetés soha nem volt az erőssége.

Allistor elgondolkodva bámult rájuk, aztán hirtelen kirúgta Alfred lábát az ajtóból.

\- Nem tudok semmit, keressétek másfelé a drága szüleiteket! Amúgy arra nem gondoltatok, hogy esetleg nem kelletek nekik, ha megváltak tőletek? Idióták…

\- Naaa, ez erős volt. – mondta villámló szemekkel Alfred.

\- Csak húzzatok el, dolgom van.

Ezzel Allistor Kirkland becsapta az ajtaját az ikrek előtt. Alfred Matthewra nézett.

\- Még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy ő az?

Matt bizonytalanul biccentett. Alfred egyetértően sóhajtott.

\- Tudod, igaz, hogy egy világi bunkó, de egyre inkább az az érzésem, hogy tényleg őt kerestük.

\- És mihez kezdünk most?

Alfred elgondolkodva nézett a ház ajtajára, mintha csak az magától kinyílna és beengedné őket.

\- Meg fogjuk győzni, hogy segítsen. – mondta végül vigyorogva.

* * *

 **Allistor barátunk lenne Skócia.  
Kiru Amashi, ha sokat használják az erejüket, azok a kövek előbb-utóbb eltörnek, akkor pedig kiszabadul minden varázserejük.**


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred először körbejárta a házat (kétszer) és amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nincs másik kijárat, leült az ajtó elé a földre és… csak várt.

\- A kiéheztetés taktikát választod? – kérdezte Matt, mire Alfred komolyan bólintott.

– Előbb utóbb el fog fogyni az élelme, ha pedig kijön, letámadjuk.

\- Alfie… nekünk is el fog fogyni az ételünk. Még nála is előbb.

\- Ezért vagyunk mi ketten! – vigyorgott Alfred.

\- Ugráljak én városba, mert éhezünk? – sóhajtotta Matt.

\- Nincs kedved? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Alfred.

\- Hát… nincs nagyon.

\- Akkor kitalálok mást. – vágta rá Alfred – Betörjük az ajtót!

\- Alfred, biztos vannak békésebb eszközök…

Alfred már fel is állt és dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón, egyre türelmetlenebben. Matt elgondolkodott, hogy mit gondolhat odabent Allistor. Amilyen hirtelen haragúnak tűnt, hamar meg fogja unni Alfred zajongását. Akkor pedig vagy kiordít az egyik ablakon, vagy kiront az ajtón, kezében egy…

Ebben a pillanatban az ajtó kivágódott és Allistor ott állt előttük teljes valójában, szivarral a szájában, kezében pedig egy vadászpuskával. Amit Alfredre fogott. A fiú feltartotta a kezét és kelletlenül elhátrált.

\- Most azonnal takarodjatok el innét, vagy a következő utatok már csak a temetőbe fog vinni. – mondta, ahogy kibiztosította a fegyvert.

Alfred nyelt egyet, de nem mozdult.

\- Kérem, tudna nekünk segíteni. – mondta Matt, még kísérleteket téve.

\- Mégis hogy? – sziszegte Allistor.

\- Nem tudom, talán ismer valakit, aki ilyen mágusféle, mert eddig mindent tőlük tudtunk meg. – hadarta gyorsan Alfred.

Allistor kifújta a füstöt és nem válaszolt azonnal.

\- Én hozzá biztos nem vezetlek el titeket. – jelentette ki végül.

\- Hozzá? – kapott az alkalmon Alfred – Kihez?

\- Én sehova nem vezetlek titeket. – jelentette ki Allistor – Tíz másodpercetek van eltakarodni innét. Most kezdődik.

Alfred hátranézett a testvérére, hogy most mihez is kezdjenek. Allistor nem viccelt, rezzenéstelen arccal lepuffantotta volna őt. Matt nyugodtnak tűnt. Alfred a következő pillanatban meg is értette, miért, amikor felhangzott Allistor ijedt kiáltása Matthew farkasa alól.

Arthur mancsai Allistor mellkasán voltak, és rémisztően vicsorgott a férfire, aki teljesen ledöbbent. Alfred kihasználva Allistor meglepettségét, elvette a puskáját.

\- Segítsen nekünk! – mondta Alfred.

\- Miért tenném? – kérdezte Allistor egy kis mosollyal az ajkán, ahogy végig a farkas szemeibe nézett.

\- Mert az a dolog ott a mellkasán darabokra szedi, ha én azt kérem tőle. – mondta Matthew.

\- Ugyan, ugyan… - vigyorodott el Allistor – Nem vagy te olyan tökös.

\- Ő talán nem, de én nagyon is durva tudok lenni. – mondta Alfred.

\- Dehogy, még soha nem öltetek embert.

Az ikrek megdermedtek. Allistor pedig sóhajtott, felemelte a kezét és nyugodtan megsimogatta az állatot.

\- Hogyhogy nem fél tőle? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Láttam én már totemet… - mondta könnyedén Allistor – Olyanok, mint a gazdájuk. Te nem akarsz engem bántani, tehát ő sem akar. Bezzeg az a másik helyben átharapta volna a torkomat.

Arthur lassan lelépett Allistorról, mire a férfi felült, aztán felállt.

\- Szerencsétlenek vagytok, mert a mágushoz több, mint biztos, hogy nem viszlek el titeket.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Mert egy utolsó szajha, azért!

\- Azt hiszem, nem értem. – ráncolta a homlokát Alfred.

Allistor sóhajtott, az ajtófélfának dőlt, közben pedig Arthur fülét vakargatta.

\- Nem fogom nektek kiteregetni az életem.

\- Ó, szóval jól ismered? – kérdezte Alfred lelkesen.

\- Eléggé. – biccentett Allistor.

\- Akkor csak mondd meg, hogy juthatunk hozzá! – kérte Matt.

\- Soha nem találnátok oda. – nevetett fel Allistor – Az se biztos, hogy még ott lakik. Tizenhét éve nem láttam.

Az ikrek összenéztek és Matt lassan a testvére mellé lépdelt és komolyan Allistorra nézett.

\- Mit kér azért, hogy elvezessen minket a mágushoz?

Allistor először felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán felcsillant a szeme.

\- Sokba fog az kerülni.

\- Milyen sokba? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Mennyitek van?

Alfred lassan visszasétált Tonyhoz, aztán Kumához és kivette az összes pénzüket, majd Allistor kezébe nyomta. A férfi visszaadta a felét.

\- Lássátok, hogy van szívem, ti kis árvák.

Az ikrek megkönnyebbülten lélegeztek fel.

\- Szerencsétek, hogy nem tört elő a skót vérem… - morogta még Allistor.

\- Mit keres egy skót Amerikában? – kérdezte rögtön.

\- Apám skót volt, anyám meg angol. Apámat nem is ismertem, anyám meg a születésem után rögtön idejött. – mondta Allistor, miközben kiment a házból és elővezette a saját lovát.

Az ikrek is felültek a saját hátasaikra és egy gyors bemutatkozás után elindultak Allistor után, aki egyenesen az erdőbe lovagolt. Alfred Matt mellé ügetett.

\- Észrevetted, hogy a pénztől közlékenyebb lett? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Ömm… nem igazán. – felelte Matt, azon agyalva, hogy mégis mikre nem figyel a testvére.

\- Használjuk ki! – vigyorgott Alfred és felerősítve a hangját Allistornak kiáltott – Mégis ki ez a mágus?

Allistor morgott aztán mélyet sóhajtott, a fiúknak ötlete sem volt mire gondolhat.

\- A neve Alice…

\- És miért haragszol ennyire rá?

\- Mert egy utolsó… - kezdte megint Allistor.

\- Megcsalt téged? – kérdezte gyorsan Alfred.

Allistor erre felnyerített, és nem lehetett eldönteni, hogy miért. Mert akkora hülyeséget mondott Alfred, vagy mert pont beletalált.

\- Idióták! – kiáltotta Allistor – Ő a húgom!

Az ikrek hirtelen elhallgattak.

\- Ő már itt született, valami indián volt az apja… ő is elhagyta anyát, de nem is ez a lényeg. Alice-nak már régóta voltak ilyen furcsa képességei, és ahogy nőtt megtanulta valahogy használni ezeket. Meg néha furcsa alakokkal is találkozott az erdőben. Na, de miután elveszett a pénzünk, egy férfinek túlságosan is sokkal tartoztam, szóval odaígértem neki Alice-t. Hogy feleségül veheti. Csakhogy a drága húgocskámnak más tervei voltak, nemhogy férjhez nem akart menni, ő valami mágus akart lenni, és kijelentette, hogy ő aztán soha nem lesz úgy férfival. Miután nagy nehezen elfogadtam, elköltözött ide az erdőbe. Senki nem tudta, hogy itt van, csak én jártam fel hozzá, néha vittem neki ételt, meg minden szükséges dolgot. Legalábbis csak azt hittem, hogy csak én ismerem a lakhelyét. Egyszer ott találtam egy férfit is vidáman fütyörészve ücsörögni. Miután jól megmondtam mindkettőnek a magamét eljöttem és azóta vissza sem néztem. Milyen dolog már, hogy ahhoz nem akart hozzámenni ahhoz, akihez akartam adni, aztán szeretőt tartott, amikor megfogadta, hogy nem lesz!

A végére Allistor arca már majdnem olyan vörös volt, mint a haja. A fiúk némán hallgatták a kitörését, ahogy még pár dolognak elmondja Alice-t.

\- És ha nem is a szeretője volt az a férfi? – kérdezte óvatosan Alfred.

\- Egy francia ficsúr csak szerető lehet! – kiáltotta Allistor.

Szóval Allistor „vagy az én választottamé vagy senkié se" alapon haragudott meg ennyire a húgára.

\- És ez mikor történt? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Tizenhét éve, hogy a fene egye meg mindkettejüket.

\- Az jó sok idő! – füttyentett Alfred – Kábé amikor születtünk.

\- Ja, gondolom… - morgott Allistor – Semmi kedvem újra látni őt. Remélem, a pasiját már kidobta. Alice váltig állította, hogy mennyire gyűlöli, hát persze, minden bizonnyal utálja, majd el is fogom hinni, ha esetleg gyerekek potyognak az égből…

Allistor morgott még néhány sértő dolgot a húgáról, amit Matt megpróbált nem meghallani. Alfred csak hallgatta.

\- Egyébként mióta is keresitek életetek adóit? – kérdezte Allistor gúnyosan megnyomva az utolsó két szót.

\- Fél éve. – válaszolta Alfred.

\- Hát nem hiszem, hogy pont itt találtok rájuk. – nevetett fel - Na mindegy, ne adjátok fel, ahogy én is még próbálok törleszteni folyamatosan.

Alfred erre felkuncogott.

\- Soha nem fogjuk feladni. – jelentette ki – Majd egyszer eljövünk ide is és bemutatjuk a szüleinket, csakhogy lássa, sikerrel jártunk!

Allistor hátrafordulva megeresztett egy vigyort. Matt is halványan elmosolyodott. Biztosan tudta, hogy ő volt az a vörös bölény, aki elvágtat a két kisgyerekkel, vagyis velük, a pusztáról be egy sűrű erdőbe, ahol a következő állomásukat sejtették.


	17. Chapter 17

Az erdőből Allistor egy sziklás szurdokba vezette őket. Elég szűk volt, alighogy elfértek a lovaikkal a csobogó kis patak mellett. Az ikrek onnét tudták, hogy közelednek, hogy Allistor egyre jobban szorította a lovának a kantárját. Alfred is egyre izgatottabb lett, Matt pedig csendben várta, hogy odaérjenek a mágushoz. Szívből remélte, hogy Alice még nem költözött el és tud nekik segíteni.

A szurdok végén egy magas szikla állta útjukat, amin vízesés zubogott alá. Festői látvány volt, főleg estefelé lehetett szép, amikor a nap narancssárgára színezte a köveket. Allistor itt leszállt, megkerülte a vízesést és felvezette őket egy rejtett lépcsőn, ami a vízesés baloldalán lévő sziklához vezetett, pontosabban egy kőbe vésett barlangba, amit alulról nem is vettek észre.

Bent mindenféle elszáradt és életben lévő növény volt, egy faasztal, valamint falba vésett padok voltak. Balra még egy függönnyel elválasztott másik helyiség is volt. Minden jel arra utalt, hogy itt bizony még laknak.

-Alice! – kiáltotta Allistor, de mivel válasz nem érkezett, hangosabban is megismételte a húga nevét – ALICE!

A függöny elhúzódott, és az ikrek azt hitték, hogy ki fog lépni eléjük egy Allistor lányváltozatban. Már el is képzelték a vörös hajat és az ideges hangnemet, de ehelyett egy hosszú szőkehajú férfi lépett ki és mérte végig a látogatókat.

\- Te még mindig itt vagy? – fújtatott a skót.

\- Örülök a látogatásodnak, Allistor. – válaszolta kimérten a férfi.

\- Na, nem téged keresünk, Alice merre van?

\- Nincs itthon.

\- Nem mondod? – gúnyolódott Allistor – Mikor ér haza?

A férfi tétován az ikrekre, aztán Allistorra pillantott.

\- Nem tudom. – mondta végül – Miért keresitek?

\- Ezeknek a srácoknak kéne útbaigazítás. Jó nagy utat megtettek és eddig csak a mágusok tudtak segíteni nekik, vagy mi.

\- Útbaigazítást én is adhatok. Hova akartok jutni? – nézett a fiúkra.

\- Hát… - sóhajtott Alfred – a szüleinket keressük. Régen odaadtak minket másoknak és fogalmunk sincs kik lehetnek ők. Tudjuk, ez lehetetlennek hangzik, de mi azért is megpróbáljuk.

A férfi bólintott.

\- Ezzel nem sokat tudok kezdeni, valóban.

Matt agyába bevillant valami. Ez a férfi már tizenhét éve él azzal a mágusnővel, csak tudhat valamit a varázslatokról is. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kihúzta a medálját és beszélni kezdett:

\- Az előző mágusok mind tudtak ezekről valamit, esetleg…

Matt elhallgatott, mivel a férfi nagyon gyorsan előtte termett és a kezébe vette a már erősen repedezett követ. Aztán Alfredre nézett.

\- Neked is van?

\- Ja! – húzta elő Alfred is a sajátját, mire a férfi elengedte Matt medálját és hátrált pár lépést.

\- Mon Dieu! – suttogta, aztán a földre zuhant.

\- Az ég áldjon meg, Francis! – kiáltotta Allistor, ahogy az ájult férfi fölé hajolt és pofozgatni kezdte.

Az ikrek is a Francisnek nevezett férfi fölé hajoltak. Az nem reagált Allistor pofonjaira, úgyhogy a skót már azt tervezte, hogy ráül. Szerencsére Matt még időben talált egy edényt, amivel kiszaladt a barlang szélére, és onnét, ha eléggé kihajolt a párkányon, elérte a vízesést. Szóval visszament a vizes edénnyel és a tartalmát Francisre borította.

A francia azonnal felült és először a csatakos hajához kapott, aztán meredten bámult hol Alfredre, hol Mattre.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Alfred.

Francis elkapta az ikrek karját és lehúzta őket is a földre. Aztán átölelte őket és… zokogni kezdett. Alfred értetlenül nézett a szintén térdelő testvérére, majd csak vállat vont és megveregette a hátát. Allistor is ugyanolyan idióta képet vágott mellettük, talán nem is azon gondolkozott, hogy miért is bőg Francis, hanem hogy a húga hogy volt képes egy ilyen alakot választani, na meg tizenhét évig elviselni.

\- Hé… mi az? – kérdezte Matt.

Francis egy kicsit eltolta magától őket, hogy Matt szemébe nézhessen. Válaszolni azonban nem tudott a sírás miatt, csak szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt és újra szorosan magához ölelte a fiúkat.

Nem tudtak mit tenni, meg kellett várniuk, amíg Francis egy kicsit lecsillapodik, hogy legalább beszélni tudjon. Akkor megint egy kicsit eltávolodott a fiúktól és a kezébe vette a már igencsak repedezett medáljaikat. Az arca vörös volt, a szemeiben ott csillogtak a könnyek.

\- Ezeket még anyátoktól kaptátok… édes kicsi fiaim.

Francis a végére elmosolyodott. Alfred erre meghátrált és teljesen lefehéredett. Allistor szemei kigúvadtak, az eddig összefont karjait most még jobban magához szorította, aztán lerogyott a legközelebbi székre. Matt pedig… Matt csak ledermedt, kiverte a veríték és elsápadt, aztán a testében végigfutott a forróság és nem tehetett róla, a könnyei megállíthatatlanul folyni kezdtek. Olyan volt, mintha előtört volna belőle az a kicsi Mattie, aki mindig sírva rohant Felihez, ha elesett. Az egyik fele szégyellte ezt, a másik fele épp nem foglalkozott vele. Csak ült a sarkain, és a könnyein keresztül bámult arra a férfire, aki az apja volt.

Alfred beletúrt a hajába és egész testében remegett.

\- Nem… nem lehet igaz… - suttogta szakadatlanul.

Francis közelebb húzódott hozzá, egyik kezével megfogta Alfred kezét, a másikkal végigsimított a haján.

\- Shh… semmi baj…

Alfred remegése megállt és már ő is fátyolos szemekkel nézett Francisre. Azonnal felrémlett neki az a hang, amit Atepánál hallott, és állítása szerint még nagyon rég hallotta az egyik szülőjétől… aki apa volt.

\- Apa!

Most ő borult a nyakába, és csak szorította, nem akarta elengedni. Belefúrta az arcát Francis vizes hajába és mélyen beszívta az illatát. Apa illatát, amit már teljesen elfelejtett, de mindig is akarta érezni és pont így akarta a karjában tartani. Pont ilyen kellemes meleget képzelt el annyiszor, ami szétáradt a mellkasában. És hát… az apjuk szerette őket. Nem taszította el őket, hanem magához húzta és, bár Alfred nem tudhatta, de Francis is örökké így akarta tartani a kicsi fiát, aki már csaknem felnőtt volt...

Alfred kinyúlt és berántotta a testvérét is a csoportos ölelkezésbe. Francis már mosolygott, ahogy a homlokát a fiaiéhoz érintette. Amikor végre képesek voltak elszakadni egymástól, Alfred is vigyorgott és Matt is boldogan mosolygott.

\- Még… még a neveteket sem tudom… - szipogta Francis – Jó apa vagyok, igaz?

\- Alfred. – mondta Alfred.

\- Matthew.

\- És mi a teljes nevetek?

\- Beilschmidt. – válaszolta Matt, aztán rövid habozás után hozzátette – Mindkettőnknek.

Francis elgondolkodva bólintott.

\- Várj, azt akarod mondani, hogy találomra raktál csak le minket valahol? Kaphattunk volna szadistákat is! – háborodott fel Alfred.

\- Viszont két családnál raktalak le titeket… mégis hogy találkoztatok, és miért ugyanaz a nevetek? – gondolkodott hangosan Francis.

\- Az apáink testvérek és hát… a szüleink nagyon hamar rájöttek, hogy tesók vagyunk. – mondta Alfred – Az én nevelőapám Gilbert, anyám pedig Elizabeth.

\- Az enyémek pedig Ludwig és Feliciana.

Francis szeme felcsillant.

\- Feliciana? De hát őt ismerem, még nagyon rég egy…

Allistor itt felállt, bár az asztalba kapaszkodott. Még mindig halálsápadt volt.

\- Nem érdekel, kit hogyan szedtél össze egy éjszakára. Viszont a húgom igenis számít, hogy megerőszakoltad!

\- Moi? – pislogott Francis – Én ugyan nem!

\- Akkor mégis hogy a fenébe lettek… - az ikrekre mutatott – …ők?

Francis zavartan felnevetett és hátrasimította a szőke haját.

\- Hát volt egy éjszaka, amikor elég sokat ittunk…

\- Alice egyáltalán nem bírja az italt… - csapott a homlokára Allistor – Szerencsétlen lány… és még nagyobb szerencsétlen én, nagybácsi vagyok, a fenébe is!

Alfred felpattant a földről és Allistor nyakába ugrott, aki ezt az arckifejezése alapján igazán kihagyta volna.

\- Allistor bácsi!

\- Tegezz te gyerek, mert már nekem kínos.

\- Jó, Allistor bácsi, te vagy a legjobb vörös bölényünk! – folytatta Alfred idegesítően magas, de tőle mégis aranyos hangon.

Francis felállt, felhúzta Mattet aztán mindenkit leültetett az asztal köré. Aztán kijelentette, hogy most mindent, de _mindent_ hallani akar a drága fiacskái kalandjairól. És a drága fiacskái meséltek. Főleg Alfred, még nagyon rég kezdte, onnét, hogy rájöttek testvérek és nem a nevelőszüleik az igazi szüleik, ahogy eldöntötték útra kelnek, és az út minden részletét, néhol túlságosan is kiszínezve. Matt ilyenkor szólt közbe, hogy azért mégiscsak legyen valami igazság is a mesében.

Amikor pedig végeztek, az ikrek néztek várakozón az apjukra, hogy most ő jön. Ám Francis nem kezdett beszélni, csak a tenyerére támasztott állal, mosolyogva nézte a fiait.

\- Mégis hol marad már Alice? – nézett ki az időközben besötétedett vidékre Allistor – Lenne hozzá egy-két szavam.

\- Hát… ömm… hm… igen, azt hiszem későn jön, hát persze… - motyogta Francis.

\- Addig mesélj anyáról! – kérte lelkesen Alfred.

Erre felcsillant Francis szeme.

\- Hát mint tudjátok, Alice Kirkland, az anyukátok, már akkor is itt élt, amikor megismertem… véletlenül keveredtem ide, és egész véletlenül találtam a barlangját is. Az volt életem legjobb véletlene. – bólintott elégedetten – Szóval amikor megláttam, nagyon gyönyörű volt, épp kotyvasztott valamit, amiről azóta sem tudom, hogy varázsfőzet volt, vagy étel… anyátok nagyon rosszul főz… Amikor bemutatkoztam neki és beszéltem vele pár mondatot, világossá vált, hogy utálni fogjuk egymást. De nem igazán érdekelt, a szerelem furcsa dolog és éreztem, hogy előbb-utóbb belőle is elő fog törni a szerető énje. Ez egy üveg bor után történt meg, de nos… addig hosszú út vezetett. Talán először még csak hetente látogattam, hoztam neki ételt, meg mindent, amire szüksége volt… a heti látogatásokból napok lettek és egyik nap hoztam azt a bort is. Nem sokkal utána pedig megjelent Allistor és először engem akart kibelezni, aztán Alice-nak megmondani a magáét. Szerencsére előbbi nem történt meg.

\- Nagy kár… - sóhajtott Allistor.

\- Anyukátok nem épp az a hidegvérű ember. Az a repülő zöld nyula, amit egyszer láttam, de ő mindig hozzá beszélt, egyszer megtámadott. Akkor láttam először és utoljára. – Francis megborzongott – Alice szeretett veszekedni. Szerintem direkt ezért vitázott velem mindig. De hát végül is jól kijöttünk… néha.

Francis mosolyogva merengett magában, az ikrek pedig itták a szavait. Allistor csak türelmetlenül dobolt az asztalon.

\- Te Francis – szólalt meg végül – hol is van Alice tulajdonképpen?

Francis tekintete rávillant, a szomorú és az ijedt egy különös elegyét tükrözve.

\- Nem tudom. – mondta vékony hangon – Öt éve nem tudom.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Mi az, hogy nem tudod? – kérdezte fenyegető hangon Allistor.

Az ikrek lefagyva bámultak újdonsült apjukra, aki az asztal szélét bámulta maga előtt és végtelenül szomorúnak tűnt.

\- Nem tudom. Csak eltűnt. Egyszer elmentem a városba, majd amikor visszatértem, már nem volt itt. Fogalmam sincs hova tűnhetett…

\- Meg sem próbáltad megkeresni? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Dehogynem… viszont nagyon kevés volt a támaszpontom, a világ pedig nagy. Semmi esélyem nem volt, ezért egy idő után csak itthon vártam, hátha hazatér…

Matt felvonta a szemöldökét. Nekik sem volt túl sok támpontjuk, mégis útnak indultak, és meddig eljutottak. Ekkor jutott eszébe az a kérdés, ami már nagyon régóta a fejében motoszkált, csak annyira elnyomta a sokk és a meglepetés.

\- De apa – így kimondva annyira furcsa volt – ha szerettetek… vagyis te szerettél minket, miért adtatok oda nevelőszülőknek?

Francis olyan szomorú szemekkel nézett rá, hogy ha huzamosabb ideig nézett volna Allistor szemébe, még a skót is elérzékenyült volna.

\- Anyátok is nagyon szeretett titeket… mindennél jobban. Még a születésetek előtt megmondta, hogy nem nevelhetünk fel titeket és játszotta a hideg jégkirálynőt egészen a születésetekig… ő sem akart tőletek megválni, soha nem láttam úgy sírni, mint akkor.

\- De mégis miért kellett megválnotok tőlünk?

Francis elgondolkodva nézte az asztal szélét.

\- Alice először nem akarta elmondani. – mondta – De így melyik apa hagyná, hogy elvegyék a gyermekeit? Valami erős indokot vártam, úgyhogy hosszas győzködés után elmondta.

Itt rövid szünetet tartott és nyelt egyet.

\- Alice-t üldözték. Nem tudom, hogy tudta-e egyáltalán kik, soha nem mondott róluk semmit. De azok a valakik a mágiáját akarták, minden áron. Viszont… ha egy mágusnak gyermeke születik, az összes varázslat a gyermekébe száll, esetetekben a ti testetekbe. Alice azt mondta, ha megtudják az üldözői, hogy gyerekei lettek, már veszélyben lesz az életetek. Ezért akart minél gyorsabban megválni tőletek, hogy abban a hitben tartsa az üldözőit, hogy megvan a mágiája, és ne keressenek titeket.

Miközben Matt megpróbálta feldolgozni a hallottakat, eszébe jutott Lovise. Aztán a kicsi Siggi, aki már lehet, hogy meg is született. Remélte, hogy ők biztonságban vannak.

\- És akkor miért kellett szétválasztani minket? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Mert Alice mágiája egyenlő részben osztódott szét bennetek. Egyenként alig értek valamicskét is az üldözőknek… viszont, ha ti ketten együtt vagytok, akkor már más a helyzet…

\- Ketten vagyunk csak erősek… - motyogta Matt.

Francis komolyan bólintott.

\- De elég nagyot hibáztam. – mondta, mire Allistor egyetértőn bólintott egy hatalmasat – Feleslegesen sétáltam három napot… hogy lehettem ilyen béna? – temette a kezébe az arcát – Ha Alice tudná, olyan dühös lenne…

Allistor a szemét forgatta.

\- Nem értem, hogy a húgom miért egy ilyen szerencsétlennél kötött ki.

\- Hé, hé! – ellenkezett Francis – Alice azért szeretett, még ha nem is annyira, mint az ikreket!

\- Tényleg ennyire szeretett? – kérdezte ragyogó szemekkel Alfred, Matt fülét pedig bántotta, hogy mindenki múlt időben beszél az anyjukról.

Francis szomorúan elmosolyodott.

\- Igen… hónapokig, sőt, másfél évig úgy járkált, mint egy szellem. Minden egyes nap gondoltunk rátok, de beszélni nem igazán beszéltünk rólatok kezdetben. Csak évek múltán kérdezte meg Alice elmerengve, hogy vajon most mit csinálhattok. Szeretett volna látni titeket, magához ölelni, vagy csak úgy egyáltalán, tudni a neveteket. Annyira magányosnak tűnt, ahogy ott ült a barlang bejáratánál és csak bámult kifelé… tizenkét évig éltünk így, azután tűnt el.

Az ikrek hallgattak. Még mindig Allistort látták maguk előtt lányban, ahogy szomorúan néz rájuk. Mondjuk ez kicsit nehezen ment Allistor személyiségével.

\- És anyának… - kezdte lassan Matt, olyan nehéznek tűnt kimondani ezt az egy szót – zöld szemei vannak?

Francis mosolyogva nézett Mattre.

\- A leggyönyörűbbek, amiket valaha láttam.

Matt bólintott. Tehát a szemek, amiket Atepánál látott, anyáé voltak.

\- Hogy nézett ki? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Hát karcsú volt – kezdte Francis – de épp megfelelően telt…

\- Perverz… - motyogta Allistor.

\- Hosszú, szőke haja volt, szerette két copfban hordani. Mellesleg sokkal jobban állt neki a kibontott verzió. Ragyogó zöld szemei voltak, akár a smaragdok. Olyan igazi brit tartása volt, ha engem kérdeztek…

\- Szép volt, igaz? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- De még mennyire! – bólintott azonnal Francis aztán elgondolkodott – Azok a vastag szemöldökei voltak furcsák kezdetben, de meg lehetett szokni.

Alfred kuncogott, Allistor pedig a halántékát dörzsölte, ahogy visszaemlékezett. Vagy talán még mindig nem hitte el, hogy nagybácsi.

\- Miért beszéltek róla mind múlt időben? – kérdezte Matt – Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy meghalt, igaz?

\- Öt éve… - mondta Allistor – hosszú idő ám.

\- Azok, akik elkapták, már biztos rájöttek, hogy nincs mágiája. Nem sok esélye van a túlélésre.

\- Alice makacs lány. – jegyezte meg Allistor.

\- Nekem mondod? – kérdezte Francis – Sok idő volt meghódítani!

\- De mégis… - motyogta Matt, Alfredre nézve – abban állapodtunk meg, hogy a _szüleinket_ keressük meg. Apa ebből megvan. – mosolygott Francisre – De anyának is élnie kell valahol. Vagy tudnunk kell, hogy nem, de valamelyiket biztosan!

\- Megkeressük anyut? – kérdezte vigyorogva Alfred.

Matt bólintott, mire a testvére átkarolta a vállát.

\- Ez az én Mattie-m!

Francis mosolyogva nézte őket, Allistor meg csak bámult meredten, aztán az asztal alatt megrúgta Francis lábát. A francia feljajdult és kérdőn nézett a férfire.

\- Gondolom össze kéne fognunk és segíteni nekik. – morogta a skót, nem nézve Francis szemébe.

\- Oui…

\- De csak a fiúk és Alice miatt.

\- Hát persze. Nekem nincs bajom veled, úgy egyébként, csak…

\- Nem érdekel! – mondta elfordulva Allistor összeszorított fogakkal – Én utállak, ennyi elég.

\- Olyan vagy, mint Alice.

\- Nem leszek a szeretőd.

\- Reméltem, hogy nem akarsz az lenni.

Alfred eddig elfojtott nevetéssel hallgatta az apját és a bácsikáját. Most Mattre nézett.

\- Milyen nyomon induljunk el, tesó? – kérdezte.

\- Hát… legutóbb is a medálok alapján kezdtük. – húzta elő a repedezett kék kövét Matt – Apa, tudsz róluk valamit?

Francis a kezébe vette a Matt nyakában lévő nyakláncot.

\- Anyátok belezárta az erőiteket. Egyfajta kapuként szolgál, hogy mindig csak annyi mágiát adjon át nektek, amennyire szükségetek van a varázslathoz. Ha eltörne, akkor a mágiátok kiszabadulna és egyszerre zúdulna rátok. Fájdalmas lenne.

\- De anya nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy valaha is fogunk varázsolni. – mondta Matthew.

\- Nem, de jobb az elővigyázatosság. Igaz, hogy így csak hátráltatja a mágia lecsapódását, de kevésbé lesz fájdalmas, mivel a medáljaitok tompítják valamennyire. Ő medál nélkül esett át rajta, azt mesélte.

Alfred bizonytalanul bólintott, ahogy próbálta megérteni mit is mondott az apja. Ez az egész nap annyira bizarr volt, tele új információval. Allistor majdnem lelőtte, aztán megváltak a pénzük felétől, eljöttek egy erdei mágus tanyájához, ahol még mágus sem lakott, viszont az apjuk igen…

Meglökte Matt karját aztán a füléhez hajolt.

\- Hé, Mattie, ugye, hogy semmi sem lehetetlen?

Matt meglepetten nézett a vigyorgó Alfredre.

\- Semmi sem. – ismételte meg mosolyogva.


	19. Chapter 19

Miután késő estig tanakodtak, hogy mégis hogy találnak rá Alice-re, Allistor kijelentette, hogy ő most fáradt, ki kell hevernie ezt a sok dolgot, tehát elvonult a függönnyel leválasztott szobába. Mint kiderült ott volt az egyetlen ágy. Amint ez realizálódott Francisben, a férfi után ment és megpróbálta onnét kitessékelni, hogy a fiai vehessék birtokba.

\- Én innen el nem mozdulok. – jelentette ki Allistor.

\- Én viszont veled nem alszok! – fonta össze a karjait Francis.

\- Nem is kell.

\- Így nem férünk el.

\- Mondj egy jó okot, hogy adjam át a helyem! – ült fel Allistor.

Francis pár pillanatig gondolkodott.

\- Én is ott aludtam… Alice-el…

\- Jézusom, itt henteregtetek… - morogta Allistor, ahogy lepattant az ágyról – A fiúké.

Francis elégedetten bólintott, aztán beterelte az ikreit a szobába, felmarkolt két takarót és a függönyhöz sasszézott.

\- Hát, fiúk… itt születtetek. – mondta mosolyogva – Jó éjszakát!

\- Várj, ti hol alszotok? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Van két kőbe vájt pad, rajtuk szőrökkel… az megteszi, és még egymás mellett sem kell aludnunk a bácsikátokkal.

Alfred ledőlt oda, ahol korábban még Allistor feküdt, de aztán felemelte a fejét és kinyújtotta a karját Francis felé.

\- Jó éjt-puszit akarok! – mondta.

Francis elmosolyodott és odasétált hozzá. A takarókat ledobta az ágyra, aztán megölelte Alfredet.

\- Nem vagy te túl idős már ehhez?

\- Nem érdekel, nem emlékszem, ha kaptam is. – mondta követelőn Alfred.

\- Rendben, rendben… - mondta Francis. Nem kellett sokat noszogatni, homlokon csókolta a fiút és megborzolta a haját – Jó éjszakát, kicsi Alfred.

Ezután átsétált az ágy másik oldalára, ahol Matt ült. Egy pillanatig hosszan nézett a szemébe, aztán Matt felállt és ő is kitárta a karját. Francis boldogan ölelte magához és adott puszit a fejére.

\- Jó éjt, kicsi Matthew!

\- Jó éjszakát, apa.

Francis felmarkolta a takarókat és a függönyhöz sétált. Még visszanézett az ikrekre.

\- Nem is tudjátok, milyen boldog vagyok… köszönöm, hogy megtaláltatok.

Matt elmosolyodott, Alfred pedig felült és Matt háta mögé mászott, az állát a testvére vállára tette, úgy nézett az apjukra. Francis is csak figyelte őket, a halvány gyertyafényben a vonásaikat, amik apró korukban még alig voltak felfedezhetőek. Alfred az anyjára ütött. Matt pedig hozzá hasonlított. Arra gondolt, mennyire leírhatatlanul szereti ezt a két fiút, akik eddig csak gondolatok útján képezték az életét, és most itt vannak előtte, két égből pottyant angyal, akiket ő maga vitt el innét…

Nem szívesen, de elfordult tőlük, félrehúzta a függönyt és ráterített egy takarót a már hortyogó Allistorra.

A szobában Alfred újra a hátára feküdt, Matt pedig elfújta a gyertyát.

\- Hihetetlen, nem? – suttogta Alfred – De mégis igaz.

Matt bólintott, aztán rájött, hogy Alfred ezt nem látja a sötétben.

\- Már csak anyát kell megkeresnünk.

\- Így azért valamivel könnyebb. – kuncogott Alfred – Így, hogy pontosan tudjuk a kinézetét, már csak az emberek jó memóriájában bízhatunk.

\- Megint húsz évre visszamenőleg akarsz kérdezősködni?

\- Nem, már csak öt.

\- Igaz… de kéne egy B-terv is.

Alfred sóhajtott. Megkereste a sötétben Matt kezét és erősen megszorította.

\- Talán most apának kéne örülnünk egy kicsit.

\- Mást sem csinálok. – mosolygott Matt – Egyszerűen fantasztikus, hogy mibe rángattál bele…

\- Én pedig örökké hálás leszek, hogy velem tartottál.

\- Ugyan, testvérek vagyunk! – fordult Alfred felé – Ott vagyunk egymásnak, ha szeretnénk, ha nem.

\- Én szeretném. – motyogta Alfred. A következő pillanatban elaludt, mert a szorítása enyhült Matt kezén.

Matt felhúzta magukra a takarót és mosollyal az arcán aludt el. Miért ne mosolygott volna, amikor végre találkoztak azzal, akinek igazán fontosak voltak, ráadásul az apjuk volt.

* * *

Reggelinél Francis kérésére az ikrek előhívták a totemeiket. Francis állítólag azt szerette volna tudni, hogy esetleg megörökölték-e Alice totemét, vagy hasonló jutott-e nekik. Úgy tűnt, egy kicsit csalódott és meglepett, amikor megérkezett a barlangba a nagyméretű fehér sas és a zöld farkas.

Allistor nem foglalkozott velük túlságosan, talán ezért is ment oda hozzá Arthur és várta, hogy a skót megsimogassa. Talán így próbált bocsánatot kérni a legutóbbi támadásért. Miközben Allistor kelletlenül vakargatta a fülét, a farkas hirtelen megdermedt és meredten bámult a hálószoba irányába.

\- Arthur? – kérdezte Matt, aki Allistor mellett ült.

A farkas morgott, Allistor pedig visszahúzta a kezét. Arthur talpra ugrott és gyorsan befutott a szobába, az ikrek pedig utána. Arthur az ágyon állt és a falra morgott. Ez igazán furcsa volt, ugyanis a fiúk semmit sem láttak.

\- Mi az, öregfiú? – kérdezte Alfred, a farkas felé közeledve.

Arthur feltette a tappancsait a falra és orrával felnyúlt, majd megbökött valami láthatatlan dolgot. Aztán az a láthatatlan dolog lassan láthatóvá kezdett válni. Matt összehúzott szemmel méregette azt a valamit a sziklán.

Első ránézésre olyan volt, mint egy nyúl. Csak zöld volt. Szárnyakkal. A szárnyai egy késsel voltak átszúrva, így a falhoz szegezve ezt a lényt.

Alfred oldalra döntött fejjel méregette, Matt inkább biztos távolságban maradt, Arthur már nem morgott. A lény észrevette, hogy mások is látják, nyöszörögni kezdett.

\- Na, ezzel most mit kezdjünk? – kérdezte Alfred – Apa! – ordította.

Francis azonnal megjelent, nyomában Allistorral. Mindkettejük tekintete a falra szegeződött.

\- De hisz ez… - kezdték.

\- … Flying mint Bunny! – mondta Francis.

\- … a vérnyúl! – így Allistor.

A két férfi összenézett. Francis csak pislogott, Allistor tekintete villámokat szórt.

\- Ez anyátok toteme. – mondta Francis.

\- Ez akarta átharapni a torkomat. – morogta Allistor – El ne engedjétek!

Az ikrek tanácstalanul néztek össze. Francis közelebb lépett a nyúlhoz, aki látszólag minden szobában tartózkodót ellenségeskedve méregetett, de azért csak nyöszörgött tovább, hátha megszánják és elengedik.

\- Tényleg ne engedjétek el! – mondta Francis – Azonnal eltűnne és oda lenne az egyetlen nyomunk.

\- Ez a nyúl már hogy lenne nyom? – kérdezte Allistor.

\- Öt éve itt sínylődhet szegényke. – mondta szomorúan Francis – Azt a kést akkor állíthatták bele, amikor elrabolták Alice-t. Akkor Alice már nem láthatta, vagy hívhatta, de Flying mint Bunny gondolom mindig körülötte volt, a támadók pedig azt hitték veszélyes…

\- Veszélyes is! – vágta rá Allistor, miközben farkasszemet nézett a zöld nyuszival. A skót nyert.

Francis figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Talán… csak meg kéne neki mondani, hogy ti Alice gyerekei vagytok és hallgatna rátok. Biztos tudná követni Alice nyomát ilyen hosszú idő után is…

Az ikrek tűnődve nézték a nyulat. Talán. A talán nem elég.

\- Nem hiszem. Egy totem csak a gazdájának engedelmeskedik. – jegyezte meg Allistor.

A fiúk újra gondolkodóba estek.

\- De várjunk! – kiáltott fel Alfred – Az, hogy anya toteme itt van, nem azt jelenti, hogy anya is él?

\- Ezek halhatatlan szellemek, a gazdájuk halála után csak szabadon mászkálnak a világban…

Alfred csalódottan sóhajtott.

\- Akkor meg kéne próbálni elmagyarázni neki, hogy egy oldalon állunk.

Matt közelebb hajolt Arthurhoz.

\- Figyelj… amint kihúzom a kést, kapd el!

A farkas megnyalta a kezét és a mancsait újra a falra tette. Matt közelebb lépett a nyúlhoz és megragadta a kést. Motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy „ez lehet, hogy fájni fog", aztán kirántotta. Flying mint Bunny abban a pillanatban elrepült onnét, de szerencsére Arthur résen volt, és a következő pillanatban a nyúl már a farkas fogai között vergődött.

Alfred letérdelt Arthur elé.

\- Na idefigyelj, nyuszi! – mondta komoly hangon – Mi Alice gyerekei vagyunk, akár hiszed, akár nem. Inkább az jobb lenne, ha elhinnéd. Szóval szeretnénk megtalálni anyukánkat, de ez a te segítséged nélkül nem megy. Szeretnénk, ha megmutatnád, hova vitték anyát, hogy elláthassuk azoknak a szemeteknek a baját és megmenthessük.

Flying mint Bunny mozgolódni kezdett. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki fontolóra vette a segítségnyújtást. Alfred nem zavartatta magát.

\- Tudod te milyen régóta vágyunk arra, hogy megtalálhassuk? Fogadok te is ugyanúgy mellette akarsz lenni. Talán hibáztatsz minket, mert anya miattunk nem lát téged, de ez nem megoldás, rá kell jönnöd. Te is szeretnéd anyát boldognak látni, biztos vagyok benne. Mi pedig vele szeretnénk örülni, és akárhogy nézed, a legjobb lenne, ha összefognánk érte.

A nyúl ránézett és nem mozdult. Meleg barna szemeivel Alfred arcát kutatta, aztán Mattét. Már nem volt benne ellenszenv. Bizonyára belátta, hogy most Alice a tét, nem más. Alfred elégedetten bólintott, Matt pedig intett Arthurnak, aki elengedte. A sebek a szárnyain időközben begyógyultak és most érdeklődve repülte körbe az ikreket.

\- Mutasd meg, hova vitték anyát! – kérte Alfred.

Flying mint Bunny kirepült a barlangból és megállt a sziklapárkány előtt, mintha csak arra várt volna, hogy kövessék. Francis észbe kapott és bejelentette, hogy összepakolja a legfontosabb dolgait. Fél óra múlva egy termetes zsákkal jelent meg. Allistor az orrnyergét dörgölte és sóhajtozott, aztán azt mondta, hogy mivel az ikrekkel kell tartania (senki nem mondta neki, hogy kell, Allistor csak így akarta éreztetni szíve jóságát) hazamenne ő is összepakolni. És esetleg adhat Francisnek egy lovat, hogy ne mögé kelljen ülnie. Az ikrek vonakodva beleegyeztek. Szívük szerint azonnal indultak volna Flying mint Bunny után, hogy végre anya karjai közt legyenek, de hát nem mehet minden ilyen egyszerűen. Azt is belátták, hogy az apjuk és a bácsikájuk is legalább annyira látni kívánja Alice-t, akárcsak ők.

Arthurt és Davie-t elküldték, fél szemüket pedig a nyúlon tartva indultak vissza Allistor birtoka felé.


	20. Chapter 20

Napok óta csak egy irányba haladtak, északnyugatnak. Flying mint Bunny magabiztosnak tűnt, néha forgatta ugyan a fejét, bele-beleszimatolt a levegőbe, de legalább megszökni nem akart, és együttműködőnek tűnt.

Francist már az első nap után megviselte az utazás. Allistor betudta a kényes francia vérének, ő maga elég jól tartotta magát, ahhoz képest, hogy állítása szerint huszonöt éve nem volt semmilyen utazáson. Matt nyugodtan lovagolt Kumával, és egészen élvezte, hogy most ez lehet az első „kirándulása" az igazi családjával. Alfreden nem ez látszott. Ő nyugtalan volt, vagy izgatott, biztosan anya miatt. Matt nem csodálta, nemsokára újra találkozhatnak, ha minden igaz. Legalábbis szívből remélte, hogy anya jól van.

\- Messze van még? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Gondolom. – válaszolta morogva Allistor, mire Francis a lova nyakára borult.

\- Meg fogok halni…

\- Azért még ne. – mosolyodott el Matt.

Ők ketten mentek elöl Alfreddel, Matt mögött Allistor léptetett, Alfred mögött pedig Francis. A francia férfi Matt felé fordította a fejét, kezét lelógatta a ló oldalához.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, anyátok vajon dühös lesz-e rám, amiért sikerült egymásra találnotok.

\- Az nem a te hibád. – mondta Matt – Csak balszerencse.

\- Reménykedjünk, hogy Alice is egyet fog ezzel érteni.

\- Reménykedjünk, hogy egyáltalán él. – jegyezte meg Allistor.

Némán mind igazat adtak neki. Mégis, annyival könnyebb volt csak a pozitív oldalt nézni, hogy nemsokára találkozhatnak, hogy egyszerűen bolondságnak tűnt a szomorú vég. Az ikrek még abba sem gondoltak bele, hogy esetleg még mindig az elrablók markában lehet, és így nehezebb lesz hozzá jutni…

A sivatagos pusztaság végén egy hatalmas, vörös szikla rajzolódott ki előttük. Francis rendesen felült a lován és hunyorogva nézett felé. Matt felnézett a levegőben repülő Flying mint Bunny-ra. Ő is izgatottabb lett. Ahogy közelebb értek, egy épület is feltűnt a szikla előtt.

\- Oda vitték anyát? – kérdezte Alfred.

A nyúl válaszként csak leszállt Tony fülei közé és hátrafordulva hosszan bámult Alfred szemeibe. A fiú ezt igennek vette, sarkával belevágott a ló oldalába és vad vágtába kezdett a szikla felé. Matt azonnal a sarkába szegődött, Allistor és Francis kicsit lemaradva siettek utánuk. Gyors tempóval érkeztek meg a faépület elé. Alfred gondolkodás nélkül leugrott a lováról és bekopogott. Matt fejében megfordult, hogy Alfred túlságosan ideges. Vagy csak izgatott.

Nem volt válasz a házból. Alfred újra bedörömbölt. Most sem volt válasz.

\- Most mi lesz, kölykök? – kérdezte Allistor a lovának dőlve.

Alfred hátrébb lépett és felnézett az egész épületre. Matt látta rajta, hogy fogalma sincs. Megveregett Kuma nyakát aztán ő is az épületet kezdte szemlélni. Rozoga, kétemeletes faépület volt. Tipikus kísértethát egy vörös szikla árnyékában, a semmi közepén. Ránézett Allistorra és Francisre is. Ők nem voltak hozzászokva az ilyen hosszú utakhoz, talán pihenniük kéne.

\- Alfie, mi lenne, ha körbejárnánk az egész sziklát? – kérdezte.

Alfred megadóan bólintott. Addig sem kell egyhelyben ücsörögnie.

\- Flying mint Bunny, te itt maradsz apával és Allistorral. – mondta Matt, miközben a testvére felszállt a lovára – Békéljetek meg egymással!

A nyuszi gyanakvó tekintettel mérte végig a két férfit, akik ugyanolyan szúrósan figyelték a röptét. Matt lassan elindult Kumával, mögötte pedig Tonyval és Alfreddel. A szikla nem tűnt túl nagynak, legfeljebb két óra alatt körbe tudták járni. Amint kiértek Francisék látóköréből, Matt visszafogta a lovát és bevárta Tonyékat.

\- Mondd el, mi bánt! – kérte Matt.

Alfred felnézett rá és színtiszta meglepettség volt csak a tekintetében.

\- Tudod, imádom apát, és anyát is annyira meg szeretném találni… de belegondolva, mégis… annyira… idegenek.

Matt pár pillanatig elgondolkodva nézett rá. Ebbe ő bele sem gondolt, de ezek szerint a testvére is csak nemrég tűnődött el rajta. Végül is, apa nem is ismeri őket annyira, mint Gilbert vagy Ludwig. De mégiscsak ő volt az igazi apjuk és szerette is őket.

\- Csak idő kell. – mondta, bár egy árnyalat bizonytalanság is csengett a hangjában.

Alfred mosolyra húzta a száját, hamarosan pedig a vigyorát is megvillantotta. Ő ilyen volt, ha beszélt a problémáiról, már el is szálltak. Azt pedig könnyű volt észrevenni, mikor ideges.

\- De azért… izgulok anyu miatt. – mondta.

\- Én is. – mondta Matt – Furcsa egy helyzet.

Alfred biccentett.

\- Tudod most ki kell nekem? – kacsintott.

\- Micsoda?

A fiú belevágta a sarkát Tony oldalába, mire a ló felágaskodott.

\- Egy verseny! – kiáltotta, még mielőtt Tony patái elérték a földet és nekiiramodott.

Matt sóhajtott és a nyomába eredt. Alfrednek abban igaza volt, hogy a maradék gondokat legjobban a menetszél tudja elrepíteni messzire. Tehát Matt csak megfeledkezett az előző beszélgetésről és rekordsebességgel vágtázta körbe a sziklát a testvérével. Amikor visszaértek a ház elé (egyébként Alfred nyert), Allistor, Francis és Flying mint Bunny a szikla árnyékában ücsörögtek. Úgy tűnt, egy ideje békében.

Matt leugrott Kumáról.

\- Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Alfred, mielőtt Matt még kinyitotta volna a száját.

\- Szerintem itt az égvilágon senki nem lakik. – mondta Allistor fintorogva – Csak törjük be az ajtót.

\- Egyetértek. – mondta Francis – El sem tudom képzelni Alice mennyi ideje várhat… egy ajtó nem állíthat meg!

Francis tettre készen felpattant, és lenyomta a kilincset. Az ajtó nem mozdult. Francis nekiveselkedett, ezúttal a vállával ugrott neki, de a zár még tartott.

\- _Merde… -_ eresztett meg egy francia káromkodást.

\- Na de a kölykök előtt, Francis? – csóválta a fejét Allistor – Állj félre!

Allistor előhúzta a pisztolyát és rálőtt a zárra. Francis újból megpróbálta belökni, de nem sikerült.

\- Hát ez besült. – állapította meg Alfred – Meg amúgy is, a kulcslyukra lőttél?! Bácsikám, a lakatot sem viszi le!

\- Mert olyan profi vagy már rablásban, hogy tudod… - morogta Allistor.

\- Hé, az csak egy vonat volt! – ellenkezett a fiú – Meg párszor Feli és Romana pitéje. Ott aztán ki kellett játszani őket, főleg Romanát!

Allistor lemondóan sóhajtott.

\- De legalább, ha van is itt valaki, most legalább meghallotta a lövést. – mondta Matt és nem tudta, hogy ez jó lenne-e, vagy sem. Francis arckifejezése alapján, ő nem örült volna, ha előjön a ház tulajdonosa.

\- És ha csak betörnénk egy ablakot? – kérdezte Alfred.

Matt elgondolkodott, és Alfred már fel is vett egy követ a földről, majd odaállt az egyik ablak elé.

\- Végül is, ha a lövésre nem jött ki senki. – vont vállat Matthew, de azért még mindig volt benne egy enyhe kétség a rongálás felől. Az anyjukról volt szó.

Alfred, ahogy megkapta a testvére engedélyét, már neki is vágta a követ az üvegnek. Az csörömpölve hullott a földre, a kis társaság pedig köré gyűlt. A házban sötét volt, és valahogy a bizonytalanság érzetét keltette. Alfred szánta el magát legelőször, felmászott a párkányra, aztán vigyázva, hogy ne vágja meg az üveg, bemászott az épületbe és odabenn rögtön előkapta a pisztolyát. Ezután Matt következett. Neki mondjuk sikerült megvágnia az arcát, de nemigen foglalkozott vele. Az apja már annál inkább, de Allistor jelezte Francisnek, hogy ha szeretné ápolgatni a fiacskáját, szíveskedjen átmászni az ablakon. Francis ezt megtette, és utána Allistor is.

\- Légy óvatos, Mattie! – lépett hozzá az apja és megérintette a vágást. Matthew arca megrándult, de nem húzódott el. Apa keze meleg volt, és szeretettel ért hozzá.

\- Én körülnézek, senki ne mozduljon innét! – mondta fojtott hangon Alfred. Nem mintha nem lettek volna már így is elég nagy hanggal eddig.

Amíg Alfred körülnézett a lenti szobákban, majd az emeleten, ellenőrizve, hogy van-e más személy is rajtuk kívül, Matt azt a helyiséget figyelte meg, ahova betörtek. Egy nappali volt, egy félhomályos nappali. Elég poros volt, a sarokban egy fotel állt, a szoba jobb oldalán pedig egy kormos kandalló volt, rajta elpusztult növényekkel.

Allistor fintorgott, ahogy a fotel elé lépett azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy leüljön, ám a mocsok nem volt annyira ínyére. Francis a kandallóhoz ment és ujjával letörölt egy nagy adag port.

\- Hogy képes így valaki élni?

\- Talán nem is él itt senki. – mondta Allistor.

\- Alice-nek itt kell lennie! – jelentette ki Francis – A nyúl vezetett ide!

Alfred ekkor tért vissza felfedezőútjából, épségben.

\- Itt egy lélek sincs. – mondta – És a jelek szerint már jó ideje.

Francis ajka lefelé görbült és a nyúlra nézett.

\- Hova vezettél minket?!

A nyuszi össze-vissza röpködött, egyikük sem értette igazán mit akar mondani. Francis elfordította a fejét róla. Csak úgy sütött az arcáról, hogy dühös, ideges és csalódott. Leginkább csalódott.

\- A fenébe is, hol van Alice? – csapott a kandallópárkányra.

Matt közelebb lépett hozzá és megérintette a karját. Csak meg akarta nyugtatni, de közben a tekintete a kandallóra terelődött. Egy dolog vonzotta a tekintetét, egy olyan kis faragás a kandalló tetején, ami nem volt poros. Egy kutyafejet ábrázolt, és körülötte egy körben újrakezdődött a porréteg a falon. Hirtelen az elméjébe hasított a felismerés, hogy ez lehet a kulcsa valaminek.

Gondolkodás nélkül nyúlt a kutyához és nyomta meg a fejét. Az belement a falba, és a padló megremegett a lábuk alatt. Francis hátrébb húzta a fiát a kandallótól. Az lassan megmozdult, vagy inkább befordult a falba, feltárva mögötte egy titkos alagutat.

\- Na, ez most mi a pokol? – kérdezte Allistor.

\- Talán mégsem költöztek el innen. – mondta Matt- Egyszerűen csak a ház egy másik részében laknak.

\- Ez már a szikla belsejébe visz. – állapította meg Alfred, ahogy belépett. Le kellett hajolni a kandalló szintjére, de utána mér felegyenesedett. Amennyire Matt kívülről látta, ki volt faragva a szikla egy járatnak.

Allistor elvigyorodott és gondolkodás nélkül követte Alfredet. Utána megindult Francis is, a végén pedig Matt is bement a sötétlő járatba, ami ki tudja hová vezetett. Mögöttük a kandalló visszaállt az eredeti helyére, és ez Mattet rossz érzéssel töltötte el.

* * *

 **Köszi, Kiru Amashi :3**


	21. Chapter 21

Ahogy a sötétben tapogatózva próbáltak előre haladni, néma csendben voltak. Csak Allistor eresztett meg néha-néha egy rövid káromkodást, amikor megbotlott valamiben. Alfred meg is jegyezte egyszer, hogy csak a saját lábában botolhatott meg, mert amúgy a járat padlója és falai simák voltak. Allistor erre csak egy még hosszabb káromkodásba kezdett volna, de hirtelen úgy döntött, a néma elmélkedést választja arról, hogy mégis merre vezethet ez a folyosó, és mit találnak a végén.

Alfred ment legelöl. Bár az arckifejezését nem lehetett látni, a mögötte haladó Matt egyenletesnek hallotta a légzését. Mivel megfosztották őket a látástól, a többi érzékszervük kiélesedett és minden neszre gyanakodva figyeltek. Azaz, alig volt valamiféle hang a légzésükön, és a csizmájuk koppanásain kívül. Mintha az ürességben sétáltak volna. Egyszerre volt nyomasztó és kísérteties. A sötétből bármi láthatta őket, figyelhette minden lépésüket, amíg ők vakon tapogatóztak előre.

A fal jobbra kanyarodott, nem sokkal később balra, aztán megint jobbra. Itt Matt nekiment Alfred hátának, Francis pedig sikeresen az ő lábára taposott rá.

\- Káprázik a szemem, vagy az ott tényleg fény? – kérdezte halkan Alfred.

Matt kinézett a válla fölött, és tényleg, mintha valami világosságot látott volna kétszáz méterre maga előtt. Alfred gyorsabb léptekkel indult el, meg sem várva a válaszukat. A kezét ugyan még a falon futtatta, de egyre gyorsabbá vált. Matt a nyomába szegődött és egyáltalán nem akart lemaradni.

Pár perc múlva kiértek a sötét folyosóról és Alfred megtorpant, aztán botorkálva tett még előre néhány lépést. Matt is beérte és amint elé tárult a látvány, a lélegzete is elállt.

Egy kör alakú teremben voltak, nagyjából a vörös szikla közepén. Viszont a falak nem voltak itt vörösek, sokkal inkább fakószürkék. A fény a terem plafonjának közepén szűrődött le, egyenesen egy kör alakú medencébe. Nem volt túl mély, vékony szegély vette körbe, és benne pedig öt, három méteres szobor állt körben. Kezüket összetették, mintha imádkoznának, hátukon fegyverek voltak. Azt nem lehetett megállapítani, melyikük nő és melyikük férfi. Négynek hosszú haja volt, egynek pedig rövid, mindegyikük arca törékenynek tűnt, ám ugyanúgy elszántságot is tükröztek. Az egész medencében furcsa, kékes színű köd terjengett, így elfedve azt a kőasztalt, ami az öt szobor körének közepén állt. A falakon mélyedések voltak, pont olyanok, amikbe befér egy ember, rácsok azonban nem voltak előttük.

Egyszerre volt fenséges és elképesztő. Francis, az ikrek mellett csak kissé eltátott szájjal nézte a szobrokat, az ikrek nem mertek mozdulni.

\- Na, ez megint mi a tököm? – kérdezte Allistor, aki ezek szerint hamar túltette magát a látványon, és kimondta a mindenkiben felmerülő kérdést.

Alighogy a mondat végére ért, valami gyors sebességgel előcsapott a túloldalról és a falhoz vágta mind a négyüket. A lián, ami gyomorba vágta Mattet, a falhoz tapadt és rátekeredett a testére, nem eresztve őt. Mellette Alfred küzdött, de az ő liánja is egyre szorosabban tartotta. Francis összeszorított foggal tűrte, ahogy a csuklói a hideg kőhöz szegeződnek, Allistor pedig hosszú káromkodással adott hangot a véleményének.

A szobrok takarásából egy férfi lépett ki, vigyorral az arcán. Vörös ruhában volt, barna hajára apró vörös kalapot ültetett. Összefonta a karjait, ahogy megállt a betolakodók előtt. Mattnek szörnyen ismerősnek tűnt. Alfred hamarabb rájött, honnét:

\- Te voltál az, aki mondta, hogy keressük meg a cirkusz jósnőjét!

A férfi mosolya lelankadt, és elmélyülten tanulmányozta az ikrek arcát. Matt már emlékezett. Valóban ő volt az, de mi a fenét keres itt? A férfi újra megvillantotta hegyes fogas vigyorát, tehát visszaemlékezett.

\- Már emlékszem rátok. – mondta – Kerestétek a szüleiteket. Megtaláltátok őket? Mi hozott ide?

Alfred megfeszült, kezét ökölbe szorította Matt tudta, mire gondol. Tudta, mire gondol az apja és Allistor. Ez a férfi volt az, aki elrabolta anyát. De mégis miért tette?

\- Mi… mi vagyunk… - kezdte vészjóslóan Alfred, valószínűleg azt akarta mondani, hogy Alice gyerekei. Persze Matt tudta, hogy nem mondhatja ki, hiszen… Alice is azért küldte el őket, hogy ne derüljön ki. Valamit mondania kell.

\- Nem találtuk meg őket. – mondta gyorsan – Mágustól mágusig vándoroltunk, és Alice nyoma ide vezetett.

\- Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

\- Igen. – bólintott Matt, nagyot nyelve. Remélte, hogy nem vette ezt észre.

\- Én is sokat követtem a mágusokat… meg is tanultam néhány dolgot. Mint például, hogy Lovise Bondevikkel nem szerencsés összetűzésbe kerülni.

\- Miért – kezdte Francis, a hangja hidegen csengett – miért követted a mágusokat?

A férfi pár percig némán meredt rájuk. Talán azon tűnődött, mit vesztene és mit nyerne azzal, ha elmondaná nekik. Végül vállat vont, úgy ítélhette meg, nem veszélyesek rá ezek az emberek. Aztán lehet, hogy azt tervezte, nem engedi el őket.

\- Köszönöm kérdésed, akkor kezdeném is az elején, Vladimir vagyok. – hajtott fejet – Ez pedig egy olyan hely, amit egész életemben kerestem.

Itt kis szünetet tartott. Allistor félredöntött, dühös tekintettel nézett rá, hogy folytassa már. Vladimir vigyora csak szélesebb lett ezt látva.

\- Ez egy olyan hely, amit még az ősi időkben építettek az indiánok és valami hatalmas dolgot zártak ide.

\- Mit? – kérdezte Allistor. A szeme éhesen felcsillant.

\- Nem tudni, talán kincsek, talán mérhetetlen erő… viszont a kapu csak nagy mágikus erővel nyílik ki, azt pedig nem könnyű szerezni… mágikus erővel születni kell, nekem pedig kevés adatott meg. Tehát felépítettem a szikla bejáratához a házat, hogy senki se zavarhasson meg, majd elkezdtem összegyűjteni a mágusokat egész Amerikában. Így jutottam el Lovise-hoz. Bámulatosan erős volt, annyira, hogy jobbnak láttam megfutamodni előle.

\- És Alice? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Neki is hatalmas ereje volt. Sok időre eltűnt ugyan a szemem elől, de végül sikerült elkapnom és idehoznom. Azonban… rá kellett jönnöm, hogy egy csepp mágiája sincs már. Valamikor, amikor bujkált, szült egy gyereket, akit sikerült is elrejtenie előlem. Pedig… - szorította ökölbe a kezét – olyan közel jártam! Ha megszereztem volna Alice mágiáját, már enyém lenne a nagy titok, amit itt őriznek.

\- Arra nem gondoltál mi lesz, ha nem olyat találsz, amire számítasz? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Öcsi, ti is elindultatok keresgélni úgy, hogy még a szüleitek nevét sem tudjátok! – vágott vissza.

Ez mondjuk igaz volt. Matt Alfredre pillantott. A testvére arca már vöröslött, de visszafogta az indulatát.

\- És most, hogy mindent elmondtam, meg is szabadulhatok tőletek. – mondta eltűnődve Vladimir.

\- Mutasd Alice-t! – kiáltotta Francis – Hova rejtetted?!

\- Miért vezetném elő? – kérdezte – Ki vagy te, és az a vörös fickó, hogy így az ikrekhez csapódtatok?

Francis az ajkára harapott.

\- Te rohadék… - morogta Allistor, mire Vladimir arca megrándult, a skót kötelei pedig szorosabbra húzódtak – Allistor Kirkland vagyok ez pedig Alice rohadt szeretője!

Matt csalódottan felsóhajtott volna, hogy Allistor mennyire nem tudja kezelni a dühét. Csak azért nem tett így, hátha ez elárul valamit a vörös ruhás férfinak. Vladimir arcáról lassan letörlődött a mosoly és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult kezdetben Allistorra, aztán Francisre. Közelebb lépett, és Francis liánjai szorosabbra húzódtak, ráfonódtak a nyakára is.

\- Tőled van az a gyerek. – mondta, vad, csillogó felismeréssel a szemében.

Francis nem válaszolt.

\- Hova rejtetted? Hol van most az a kölyök?

Francis makacsul csukva tartotta a száját, mire a szorítás erősödött a nyakán. Hamar fulladozni kezdett. Alfred elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta a jelenetet. Matt nem tudta mi lenne jobb, csöndben maradni, vagy felvállalni, hogy ők azok a kölykök, akiket Vladimir keres. Alfredre nézett, aki a kezét mozgatta a liánok alatt kétségbeesetten Matt irányába. A fiú hirtelen rájött, Alfred meg akarja fogni a kezét. _Csak ketten érnek egyet._

Bár a karja a törzséhez volt szorítva, az ujjait Alfred felé nyújtotta és pár pillanat erőlködés után elérték egymást. Ugyanebben a pillanatban Alfred teste újra felizzott a kék fénnyel, valamint Matté is így tett. A liánok lehullottak róluk, az ikrek összekulcsolták a kezüket és Matt úgy érezte, megint megszűnik körülötte a világ, csak Vladimirt látta, a dühe pedig a kék fényként táncolt az alakjuk körül. Mintha most minden eddigi varázslatuk eltörpült volna, ez volt a lehető legnagyobb mágia felszabadítás, amit véghezvittek.

Alfred szeme lángolt a dühtől, szorosan fogta Matt kezét, a másik karját pedig Vladimir felé emelte. A tenyeréből kék robbanásként tört ki az energia, és kapta el az elkerekedett szemű Vladimirt, akinek talán még ideje sem volt arra, hogy felfogja, mi történik. A férfi átrepült a termen és a falnak csapódott. Vért köhögve csúszott a földre, és még magánál volt, bár nem úgy tűnt, mint aki talpra akarna ugrani.

Matt eközben végighúzta a kezét a Francist és Allistort fogva tartó növényeken, mire azok a földre hullottak.

\- Ne merd bántani a családomat! – mondta ingerülten Alfred, ökölbe szorítva a szabad kezét. Matt ugyanolyan dühös tekintettel értett egyet.

Vladimir szemében felcsillant az értelem, és Allistorral és Francissel nézte, ahogy az ikrek körül lassan elhalványul, majd teljesen elenyészik a kék fény. Aztán a következő percben két olyan dolog is történt, amire nem számítottak.

Az egyik az volt, hogy a kék köd, ami a medencében kavargott, feloszlott, és hatalmas robajjal megmozdult az a kör alakú asztal, ami felé a szobrok néztek. Vladimir tágra nyitott szemmel figyelte, ahogy a kő félrecsúszik, és felfed egy titkos termet.

A másik váratlan dolog az ikreken következett be. Matt és Alfred fájdalmas kiáltással a földre zuhantak. A széttört medálok darabjai hideg csengéssel érték el a földet.


	22. Chapter 22

Alfred üvöltött a földön, Matt csak átölelte magát, elfojtotta a sikolyait és remegett. A testüket áramként rázta a fájdalom, és nem tudtak ellene semmit sem tenni. Francis közéjük térdelt és aggódva kereste a kezüket, hogy megfogja. Matt csak a vállát szorította, Alfred pedig dobálta magát. Ki lehetett találni, melyiküknek van magasabb fájdalomküszöbe.

Allistor az elmozdult kő helyét nézte, ahonnét szél szabadult fel, és betöltötte az egész termet, majd kis idő múlva elült. A skót Vladimirre nézett, aki az ajkát harapdálta, az agya vészesen zakatolhatott. Nyilván az előbb még örült, hogy az ikrek tudtukon kívül nyitották ki a kaput, és azt is összerakta, hogy ők Alice gyerekei. Most viszont inkább kétségbeesett volt a pillantása.

\- Ennek nem így kéne lennie! – kiáltott fel és Allistor még Alfred ordításán keresztül is hallotta – Annak a hatalmas valaminek ki kellett volna szabadulnia!

A skót közelebb sétált és szó nélkül belérúgott. Aztán leguggolt elé és megragadta a haját.

\- Csiripelj csak, merre van a húgom?

\- Fogalmam sincs! – köpte Vladimir.

Erősebben rámarkolt a hajára és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Nem értettem tisztán.

\- Nem tudom, hol van, a fenébe is!

Alfred erre egy kis időre visszafogta a hangját és erősen megszorította apja kezét. Matt is felfigyelt Allistor és Vladimir párbeszédére, de arra már nem volt ereje, hogy közbe is szóljon. Szerencsére Allistor folytatta magától is.

\- Fogalmam sincs, hol van! Megszökött! Megszökött, másfél éve!

\- Addig pedig itt tartottad lent, te mocsok! – ütötte meg még egyszer Allistor.

\- Nem volt más választásom, nem mondta el, hol van a gyereke!

Allistor még egyszer arcon csapta.

\- De… miért nem jött ki semmi a kő alól? Csak üres szél volt…

\- Talán már valaki kifosztotta előtted. – morogta Allistor.

Vladimir egy pillanatig értetetlen tekintettel meredt rá. Aztán a tekintetében ezernyi kavargó érzés tükröződött, mielőtt lehajtotta a fejét és a válla rázkódni kezdett.

\- Ennyi évig dolgoztam a semmiért? – nevetett fel keserűen.

\- Nagyon úgy tűnik… - morogta Allistor.

\- Nem értem! – fakadt ki Francis, még mindig Alfred kezét szorongatva, aki már a földet kaparta – Akkor miért hozott ide minket a nyúl? Alice itt bujkál valahol? Egyáltalán hol van most Flying mint Bunny?

Allistor az egyik szobor tetejére bökött. A nyuszi békésen feküdt a fejen és a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, mi történik körülötte. Matt egy kicsi golyóvá húzta össze magát remegve. A háta keservesen meghajlott eme műveletkor, de egyáltalán nem érezte a fájdalmat. Az apja már annál inkább aggódott érte.

\- Rossz volt a kérdés… - nyögte ki Matt.

\- Milyen kérdés? – vonta össze busa szemöldökét Allistor.

Matt összeszorította a fogát. Nem bírt többet mondani. Az a villámló fájdalom újra és újra végigfutott a testén. Csodálta, hogy még nem ájult el. Sikoltani akart, de alig jött ki hang a torkán, már ezt a négy szót is keserves volt kimondani.

\- Azt kérdeztük, hova vitték Alice-t. – emelte fel a fejét Francis, megértve a helyzetet – Nem azt, hogy hol van most.

\- A rohadt mindenit… - sziszegte Allistor.

Alfred nem bírta tovább, újra felüvöltött. Az arcát leverte a víz és kínkeserves tekintettel nézett Francisre, vagy Mattre, mintha ők meg tudnák állítani a fájdalmát. Persze nem tudták, és ezt Alfrednek is észre kellett vennie.

\- Most mi lesz? – kérdezte Francis, gombóccal a torkában. Egy tapodtat sem mozdult a fiai mellől.

Allistor vállat vont. Ha csak a kérdéssel volt baj…

\- Vérnyúl, velünk jössz!

Flying mint Bunny felemelte a fejét és megvetően Allistorra nézett. Aztán kitárta a szárnyait és felrepült a plafon résein. Allistor sziszegett, és magában mindenféle jelzővel illette a nyulat. Az a hülye tapsifüles befejezte a bosszúhadjáratot a gazdája ellen, és úgy döntött egyedül tér vissza hozzá. Már, ha Alice egyáltalán él. Másfél év is hosszú, nem annyira, mint öt, de pont elég idő arra, hogy egy ember elpusztuljon. Viszont, ha már eddig eljutottak, Allistornak esze ágában sem volt holtan látni a húgát. Már csak azért is meg akarta neki mondani a magáét az ikrekről. Ó tényleg, az ikrek, nem úgy tűntek, mint akik mozogni tudtak volna a saját maguk dobálásán kívül. Mattnél még ez sem volt biztos.

\- Na jó, szerintem húzzunk innen ki. – mondta Allistor, aztán Vladimirre nézett – Vele mi legyen? Szerintem puffantsuk le és kész.

Francis, aki látta Flying mint Bunny „árulását", tűnődve nézett a fiaira.

\- Szerintem hagyjuk csak itt.

\- Legyen. – vont vállat Allistor aztán Alfredhez lépett és felnyalábolta volna, ha tudja – Gyerünk, Alfie!

\- De fáj… - nyafogott Alfred, miközben megállás nélkül remegett.

\- Hát kölyök, ezzel jár, hogy eltörted a nyakláncod, viseld el, nem tart sokáig.

Alfred sóhajtott. Neki már most úgy tűnt, mintha az örökkévalóság óta szenvedne, bár már egy kicsit biztos jobb volt, mivel nem ordítozott. Francis felsegítette őt Allistor hátára. Alfred csak lógott, azzal sem törődött, hogy kapaszkodjon. Aztán Francis megpróbálta felemelni a magzatpózba helyezkedő Mattet. Csak most érezte, hogy már nincs a legjobb, fiatalkori formájában, amiben még könnyen emelgette Felicianát, Alice-t és a többi lányt is. Mattet még pont elbírta.

Újra végighaladtak a sötét folyosón, maguk mögött hagyva Vladimirt (most szerencsére egyikük sem botlott meg), és hosszas tapogatózás után Allistor talált egy kart, amit meghúzva kiérhettek a házba, majd Allistor belülről kinyitotta az ajtót, így a normális bejáraton térhettek vissza a lovaikhoz. A nap már eléggé lemenőben lehetett, mivel már teljesen lebukott a szikla mögé. A kis csapat letelepedett a hosszúra nyúlt árnyékban. Francis megint úgy helyezkedett el, hogy könnyedén elérhesse a két oldalán fekvő fiait. Allistor nekidőlt a sziklának és nagyon morcos fejet vágott, ami alapján gondolkodott.

\- Indulnunk kéne. – jegyezte meg végül.

\- Nem tehetjük. – nézett rá Francis aggódó tekintettel.

Ezzel be is fejezték a beszélgetést. Az egyre csak sötétedő égbolt alatt Francis nem látta, Allistor megmozdul-e. Valószínűleg elnyomta az álom, és maga Francis is fáradt volt, legszívesebben ő is csak lefeküdt volna, de amikor erre gondolt, mintha a kezei alatt a fiúk remegése csak még jobban erősödött volna, és ezzel Francis megtiltotta magának az alvást.

Valahogy azért mégiscsak győzött rajta a kimerültség, mert amikor kinyitotta a szemét Alfred kezének szorítására, a nap első sugarai tűztek a szemébe. Alfred álmosan kapaszkodott a szemébe és sűrűn pislogott.

\- Jól érzed magad? – köszörülte meg a torkát Francis.

\- Aha… - motyogta Alfred és visszaejtette a fejét a földre, azzal a szándékkal, hogy még alszik egy kicsit. Azonban a következő pillanatban megint felemelte és fel is ült – Mattie!

Elengedte Francis kezét és a testvéréhez mászott. Matt neki háttal, összegömbölyödve, csukott szemmel feküdt. Alfred megrázta a vállát.

\- Ébredj, Mattie! Mattie, kelj fel és mondd, hogy jól vagy!

Az ikertestvére lassan kinyitotta a szemét és felé fordította a fejét. Alfred elvigyorodva huppant a földre.

\- Tehát mindketten túléltük, azt hittem ott benn pusztulok meg!

Matthew ásított és felült. Megrázta a fejét, a hajából kihullott a por, amit fekvés közben sikerült összeszednie. De végül is túl voltak a mágia lecsapódásán, most már korlátlan mágiával rendelkeztek. Francis meghatott mosollyal nézte őket. Annyira, de annyira szerette őket, és annyira emlékeztették Alice-re. Ettől csak elfacsarodott a szíve, hiszen a fiúk felkutatási kísérletbe megint kudarcba fulladt. Vagyis, azt legalább megtudták, hogy Alice hol nincs. Francis tisztában volt vele, hogy az előtte ülő, viccelődő Alfred, és a zavartan nevető Matthew mennyire szeretnének vele találkozni, de az ő érzelmei is erősen kötötték Alice-hez. Mennyire szerette volna már újra látni, az ölébe húzni, megcsókolni, aztán elveszni azokban a gyönyörű, csillogó zöld szemekben…

\- Hé, apu! – lengette meg az arca előtt a kezét Alfred. Francis ezért hálás volt, már majdnem teljesen elveszett volna azon gondolatok között, hogy mennyire is hiányzik neki Alice.

\- Igen? – kérdezte.

\- Most innét mihez fogunk kezdeni?

Francis elgondolkodott és a válla fölött hátrapillantott Allistorra. A skót némán figyelte az unokaöccseit és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki lenne szíves válaszolni Francis helyett.

\- Allistor? – kérdezte Francis – Melyik irányt néznéd ki Alice-ből?

\- Most erre komolyan válaszolnom kéne? –sóhajtott a férfi.

\- Igen, sokáig éltél Alice-szel.

\- Szerintem kevesebb, mint tizenhat év volt az. Ellenben te… - számolgatott – legalább tizenhármat. Te is el tudnád dönteni.

\- Fiúk, ti kábé másfél napot voltatok vele. – gondolkodott el Francis, úgy látszik, lekötötte a számolgatás.

\- Köszi, keseríts még el. – vágott grimaszt Alfred, de egy pillanattal később megint kiült a vigyor az arcára.

\- Ti merre indulnátok el, ha kijutnátok a szikla fogságából? – tette fel a költői kérdést Matt.

Egy pillanatig elcsendesedtek és felmérték a lehetőségeket.

\- Hát, ha én kijutottam volna, egyenesen indultam volna. – mondta végül Francis – A felkelő napba.

\- Milyen romantikus… - gúnyolódott Allistor – Arról jöttünk, ott laktál te, arra nem mehetett, mert ott keresték volna először.

\- Az se biztos, hogy a házon keresztül jött ki. – jegyezte meg Alfred – Mi van, ha azokon a réseken ment ki, ahol a fény jött le? Akkor a szikla tetejére mászhatott és eldönthette, merre induljon.

\- Te merre indulnál, Alfie? – kérdezte halkan Matt.

Alfred hunyorogva nézett a nap felé.

\- Hát, mögöttünk van nyugat. Ha estefelé ért ki, a napnyugtát láthatta. Én arra mentem volna a helyében.

\- Ez is csak találgatás. – húzta el a száját Allistor.

\- Csak találgatni tudunk. – mosolyodott el szomorúan Matt.

\- De várj, Mattie! – vonta össze a szemöldökét Alfred – Milyen tájakat is láttunk, amikor körbelovagoltuk a sziklát?

\- Délre és nyugatra folytatódik a pusztaság. – felelte Matt – Északnyugatra egy erdő, meg mintha hegyek lennének arra, északon a hegyek folytatódnak. Északkeletre is pusztaság van.

Alfred sokatmondóan nézett rá. Mattnek pedig idő kellett, mire leesett, mire gondol a testvére. A felismerés kiült az arcára, Alfred pedig elégedetten elvigyorodott.

\- Ugye, ugye?

\- Igen… ha anya attól tartott, hogy követik, olyan helyet választ, ahol el tud bújni.

\- És erre a legmegfelelőbb az az erdő, amiről hablatyoltok. – bólintott Allistor.

\- Tehát arra? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Arra! – bólintott vigyorogva Alfred. Lelkesen talpra ugrott, és felhúzta Matthew-t is, majd Francist. Ezután Allistor elé sétált, de az felemelte a kezét.

\- Tehát egy feltételezés útján indulunk el, hátha belebotlunk Alice-be? – kérdezte.

\- Mi, amikor elindultunk, egyszerűen, találomra választottunk irányt. Na jó, talán ráböktem egy csillagképre, és az vezetett, de mégis meddig eljutottunk! – vigyorgott Alfred.

Allistor ezen elrágódva rábólintott és megragadta Alfred felé nyújtott kezét. Az unokaöccse felhúzta a földről. Mikbe bele nem megy… és kivételesen nem is azért, mert törleszteni akarja az adósságát. Hanem miért? Mert neki ilyen marha nagy szíve van. Akárcsak ezeknek a hip-hop megjelenő unokaöccseinek, akik most is mosolyogva várnak rá.


	23. Chapter 23

Az erdő bejáratánál visszafogták lépésbe az addig vágtató lovaikat és egy pillanatra megálltak az erdő bejáratánál. Egy vonal mögött kezdődtek a göcsörtös, öreg fák, nem volt a vonal előtt semmi. A csapat valamiféle erdei ösvény bejáratánál állt, az út két oldalán, az erdő kezdetén két szobor volt. Már belepte őket a moha, de olyan volt az alakjuk, mint két ülő trollnak, vagy koboldnak azokból a mesékből, amiket Feli szokott nekik olvasni. A szobrokban volt valami megmagyarázhatatlan méltóság, ami tiszteletet követelt az erdő felé.

Matt megborzongott és inkább az útra szegezte a tekintetét. Nem lovasoknak találták ki eredetileg, de mit volt mit tenni, Alfred előtte nem szállt le Tonyról, szóval csak mentek utána.

A fák göcsörtösen és kanyarogva törtek az ég felé, és ahogy egyre beljebb értek az erdőbe, úgy nőtt a magasságuk is. Sűrűn nőttek, köztük pedig mohás sziklák és alacsony fű nőtt.

\- Ijesztő egy hely. – osztotta meg saját véleményét Allistor.

\- Szerintem csodaszép. – mondta Francis és mosolyogva beszívta az erdő illatát – El tudom képzelni, hogy itt lehet.

Matt örült ennek. Ha Francis kinézi Alice-ből, hogy itt van, akkor kezdhetnek bizakodni. Nem mintha nem ezt tették volna eddig is. Nem nagyon tudnak mit tenni, csak mennek és reménykednek.

Alfred hirtelen megállította a lovát, Matt pedig értetlenül pislogott előre, aztán Alfred mellé léptetett. Itt most elfértek, egy nagy, kövezett kör közepén álltak, innét pedig három út vezetett tovább. Alfred azért állt meg, mert nem tudta, merre menjenek tovább, viszont amint Francis és Allistor is beérte őket, valami megjelent a középső úton. Először még halványan derengett, aztán teljes hús vér testében is megjelent. Mattnek meg kellett dörzsölnie a szemét ahhoz, hogy elhiggye, amit lát.

A középső út bejáratánál egy hófehér ló állt, szarvval a homlokán. Tehát egyszarvú volt, ami már így is elég hihetetlen, de még a hátán is ült valaki. Az az alak nem volt túl magas, de elég fenyegetőnek tűnt a kezében a felajzott íj. Zöld ruhában volt, hegyes fülei mögött pedig barna, lógó végű sapka volt. Olyan volt, mint egy kobold. Ha ez még nem lett volna elég, az egyszarvú fülei között még egy rózsaszín hajú, sárga ruhácskás tündér is kikukucskált a betolakodókat figyelve.

\- Ti meg kik vagytok? – kérdezte a kobold íjjal a kezében.

\- Hátööö…. ti kik vagytok? – kérdezett vissza Alfred.

\- Azt egyáltalán nem kell tudnotok, válaszoljatok!

Matt nem bírta levenni a szemét a három teremtményről, viszont a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Francis és Allistor megrökönyödve bámulnak az ikrekre.

\- Alfred vagyok. – mondta Alfred, még mindig leesett állal – Ő pedig a testvérem, Matt.

\- És mi járatban vagytok az erdőnkben? – faggatta tovább őket a kobold.

\- Keresünk valakit. – mondta Matt.

\- Ide csak mágusok léphetnek be! – szólalt meg a tündér – Ha nem akartok nyilakat magatokba, azonnal forduljatok vissza!

Alfred már nyitotta válaszra a száját, de Allistor megelőzte őt.

\- Ki a fenéhez beszélnek ezek? – kiáltotta – Francis, a kölykeid megbolondultak!

\- De… itt vannak előttünk. – mondta elkerekedett szemekkel Alfred.

\- Ők nem látják? – kérdezte magától Matt.

Alfred hallotta is, és nagyon elgondolkodó fejet vágott. Aztán a testét körbevette a kék derengés, az arca megnyugodott és elmosolyodott.

\- Talán csak a mágusok látják őket.

\- Igaz. – értett egyet Matt, lehunyta a szemét és érezte, ahogy őt is körbeveszi a kék fény, mielőtt az átterjed Francisre és Allistorra is.

Az apjuk meglepve nézte a kezét, amit most már körbevett az a kék fény, amit a fiai is. Allistor inkább az előttük lévő teremtményekre bámult, akik mellesleg az ikreket figyelték.

A kobold leengedte a fegyverét és összenézett a tündérrel.

\- Te is azt érzed…? – kezdte a kobold.

\- … amit Alice-nél, amikor még volt mágiája. – bólintott a tündér – Hé, ti ketten! – bökött az ikrekre – Van valami közötök Alice Kirklandhez?

Alfred arca felderült, és egy pillanatra a kék derengés felerősödött körülötte.

\- Ismeritek?

-…lehet. – mondta a tündér bizonytalanul.

\- Őt keressük! Ő a mi édesanyánk! – mondta vigyorogva Alfred.

Most a kobold szemei kerekedtek el, a tündér pedig kitárta a szárnyát, felrepült és körberepülte az ikreket. Aztán végigmérte még hozzá Francist és Allistort is, mielőtt mosolyogva elkezdett lebegni az ikrek előtt.

\- Valóban, nagyon hasonlítotok rá.

\- Tudod, hol van? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Természetesen! – nevetett fel a tündér.

A következő percekben elhalt a tündér kacagása és a lányka értetlen tekintettel nézett a maguk elé meredő arcokra.

\- T-Tényleg? – kérdezte remegő hangon Francis.

\- Nem ezt a választ vártátok? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a tündér – Persze, hogy tudom, hol van!

\- És… és oda is tudsz vezetni? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Igen!

Matt legszívesebben felzokogott volna, de ezt megtette helyette Alfred, úgyhogy ő csak megállapodott a könnybe lábadt szemeknél. Most először kaptak végre olyan választ, amilyet mindig is vártak, de sosem kaptak. Mindig minden bizonytalan volt, de ez a kis tündér azt mondja, tudja, és ezt az érzést Matt nem tudta szavakba önteni.

A tündér értetlen szemekkel nézte őket, aztán megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Ha gondoljátok… azonnal indulhatunk is?

\- Azonnal? – törölte meg a szemét Matt mosolyogva – Másra sem vágyunk.

A tündér mosolyogva bólintott és elrepült a baloldali ösvényen. Alfredék követték, és alig bírták megállítani a remegésüket az izgalomtól.

\- A nevem Miss Fairy. – mondta a tündérke – Alice-t régóta ismerem, már kislánykora óta, csak ebbe az erdőbe költöztünk a barátaimmal és Alice-t ott kellett hagynunk. Aztán húsz év múlva egyszer csak felbukkant ebben az erdőben, és nagyon megviselt volt… mi segítettünk neki, és megengedtük, hogy itt lakjon velünk. Mi megvédjük minden bajtól, mivel nagyon szeretjük.

\- Kedves tőletek. – mondta Francis.

\- Alice nem sokat beszélt arról, hogy mi történt azalatt a húsz év alatt, bár az, hogy egy csepp mágiája sem volt, elég sokat elárult. – folytatta Miss Fairy.

\- De várj – szólt közbe Matt – ha téged csak a mágusok látnak, meg akiknek mi segítünk – biccentett Francisék felé – anya hogy láthatott téged?

\- Óóóó, szóval nem látott! – kerekedett el a tündér szeme – És ezért nem állt meg a többi átutazó sem, amikor szóltunk nekik…

\- Nem mondjátok, hogy nem jöttetek rá? – sóhajtott Allistor.

Miss Fairy zavartan felnevetett.

\- Mindenesetre Alice itt van azóta is. Attól függetlenül, hogy nem érzékelt minket. Innét pedig szálljatok le a lovakról!

Az ösvény folytatódott tovább, de amint leszálltak a hátasaikról, Miss Fairy levezette őket az útról, be az erdőbe. Miután már egy jó ideje kerülgették a nagyobb sziklákat, a tündér újra elfordult és ezúttal egy olyan ösvényre vezette őket, amiken kétoldalt olyan sűrűn nőttek a fák, hogy szinte folyosót alkottak, és a lombkoronájuk összekapcsolódott a fejük felett, mégsem volt sötét. Aranyszínű napfény szűrődött le, így még varázslatosabbá téve a helyet.

Aztán kiértek a folyosóról és kiértek egy hatalmas tisztáshoz. Középen egy domb volt, rajta egy hatalmas, göcsörtös fa állt. A domb baloldalán kicsi patak csobogott, a domb jobb oldalán virágok nőttek a sziklák között. A tisztást fák zárták körbe, ugyanolyan sűrűn, mint a folyosót, egyedül a domb mögött volt meredek sziklafal. A tündér átvezette őket a sziklákkal szegélyezett ösvényen, és felmentek a domb tetejére a fához. A tündér megállt a fa előtt és visszamosolygott rájuk.

A fa törzsén egy nagy repedés húzódott, ebbe beledőlve aludt egy szőke nő. A leggyönyörűbb, akit az ikrek valaha láttak. Nem tűnt öregnek, és a nyugodtság az arcán, csak még bájosabbá tette. A haja két copfban omlott a vállára, a fejét oldalra döntötte, a fa törzsének. Kék, régi ruhában volt és mezítláb. Ez volt Alice Kirkland.

Az ikrek megdermedtek, és megmozdulni sem bírtak. Ez volt az anyjuk, akit olyan régóta kerestek. Ez a nő volt az, aki életet adott nekik, aztán meg kellett válnia tőlük… ez a felismerés olyan érzelmeket váltott ki Mattből és Alfredből, amiket megint csak képtelenség volt leírni. Egyszerre volt felemelő és mélységbe taszító, ahogy sírni akartak, az megölelni őt, a lábuk mégsem mozdult, miközben a mellkasuk hol erősen összeszorult, hol megkönnyebbülten engedett el.

Francis volt az első, aki először a nő felé mozdult. Megtett pár bizonytalan lépést és a nő elé vánszorgott. Aztán térdre esett előtte és nem tett mást, csak bámult. Alice a zajra lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és az első, akit meglátott, Francis volt. Sűrűn kezdett pislogni, mintha nem akarna hinni a szemének és ezt senki nem vette zokon tőle. Francis újra megmozdult, ezúttal már csak a kezét emelte fel, hogy megsimogassa Alice arcát, egy pillanattal később pedig már közelebb hajolt a nőhöz és megcsókolta. Alice szemei elkerekedtek, aztán a karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta, és nem akarta elengedni.

Francis azonban mégis elhúzódott és könnybe lábadt szemmel nézett a nőre.

\- Francis… - suttogta – ez csak egy rémálom lehet…

\- Nem az, drágám. – mondta Francis, ahogy az ajkába harapott, hogy uralkodni tudjon valamennyire magán – Megtaláltunk, Alice és Vladimirtől sem kell többé tartani.

Alice értetlenül pislogott, de nem kérdezett, biztos arra gondolt, mindenre választ fog kapni. Ehelyett a tekintete az ikrekre vándorolt. A fiúk megfeszültek, Alice nem mondott semmit, a tekintete továbbsiklott Allistorra. A fiúknak a szíve szakadt meg, az anyjuk nem ismerte fel őket. Persze ez várható volt, csöpp babák voltak, amikor utoljára látta őket, most meg már majdnem felnőttek, nyilván megváltoztak, de akkor is.

\- Te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Alice a bátyját.

Allistor arca megrándult, és megpróbált nem pofákat vágni. Az ikrekre nézett, akik ledermedve álltak, és az utóbbi percekben biztos nem pislogtak.

\- Nos… mert olyan jószívű vagyok és segítek az unokaöcséimnek megtalálni az anyjukat, akiről azt se tudtam, hogy él-e vagy hal, de még azt se, hogy egyáltalán gyerekei születtek! – kiáltotta indulatosan a skót.

Alice szeme elkerekedett, de elfelejtett visszavágni is, annyira lekötötte a figyelmét az ikerpár.

\- Alfred és Matthew. – mondta halkan, mosolyogva Francis.

Allistor megelégelte ezt a nagy bámulást és közelebb lökte a fiúkat a szüleikhez. Matt megbotlott, de Alfred szerencsére elkapta és megtartotta. Matt felnézett a testvérére, aki ugyanúgy az ő szemébe nézett. Az arca lassan megváltozott, előbb csak egy halvány mosoly, majd egy hatalmas vigyor jelent meg rajta. Matt is félénken elmosolyodott és az anyjára nézett, akinek az arcán néma könnyek gördültek le.

\- Ők… ők a mi kicsi babáink? Francis?! – rázta meg Francis kezét a nő.

\- Igen…

\- A drága kisfiaim… - nézett újra az ikrekre Alice és már egész testében remegett, valamint nem is próbálta megállítani a folyó könnyeit.

Alfred megszorította Matt karját, és együtt közelebb léptek, aztán letérdeltek anya elé. Alice kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de a válla megrázkódott és nem jött ki hang a torkán. Inkább csak megkereste Matt és Alfred kezét és megszorította őket. Egy kicsit előrébb hajolt, a könnyei a kezükre potyogtak.

\- Anya… - Matt hangja elcsuklott, és ez az egy szó teljesen megviselte. Ezt most nem Felinek mondta, hanem valaki másnak, aki a valódi anyja.

Alfred nem bírta tovább, anyára vetette magát és szorosan magához ölelte. Aztán Mattet is magukhoz rántotta és Matt azonnal belefúrta az arcát az anyja ruhájába, és csak sírt. Most végre elengedte magát, nem számított ki látja, hiszen ez a családja volt. Apa szerette őket, és anya is olyan szorosan öleli őket magához, hogy nem kétséges mennyire hiányozhattak neki is. Alfred válla rázkódott mellette és a testvére felnézni sem mert anyára. Egyszerűen képtelenek voltak elhinni, ami most történik.

\- Szeretlek titeket. – mondta rekedt hangon Alice.

Ennek hallatán a fiúk csak még nagyobb sírógörcsöt kaptak, és biztosak voltak benne, hogy egy ideig még nem engedik el őt. Anya ölelésében meleg, jóleső érzés öntötte el őket. Mintha ebben az egy ölelésben kapták volna vissza mindazt, amit az elmúlt években elmulasztottak. Érezték anya kezet a hajukon, a hátukon, ahogy simogatja őket, gyengéden, lassan, szeretettel. Az utazásuk véget ért édesanyjuk karjaiban.

* * *

 **Áh, köszi, Kiru Amashi! ^^  
** **Nos, Matt és Alfred utazása itt ért véget, de még lesz egy epilógus.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Epilógus

Alice-nek aznap különösen jó kedve volt. A nap sütött, fénye megcsillant a vízesésen, de nem volt az a rekkenő hőség, mint nyáron, hanem kellemes meleg volt. Alice úgy tervezte, miután rendbe rakta a legújabb gyógynövényeit, amiket a kosarában hozott, a könyvének szenteli a nap minden percét. Ahogy belépett a barlangba, szokás szerint keresztbe húzták a számításait.

Francis az egyik sziklába vésett padon üldögélt és rámosolygott, ahogy belépett. Francis szerint ennek a mosolynak még egy lány sem állt ellen Alice-en kívül. Alice nem is akarta, hogy ez megváltozzon. Francis csaknem fél éve látogatta rendszeresen, egyre gyakrabban. A férfi furcsamód talált a barlangjára, egyszerűen leesett fentről, rá a barlang sziklapárkányára és itt találkozott először Alice-el. Francis állítólag csak a kilátás miatt mászta meg a sziklát a másik oldalról.

Alice nem tagadta, néha be tudta fogni munkára, hogy már haszna is legyen az ittlétének. Rávette, hogy takarítson, vagy menjen el neki a faluba élelemért, de mindezeken kívül ez a francia béka volt a legidegesítőbb ember, akivel valaha találkozott. Még Allistornál is rosszabb volt. Valamiért élvezte, ha idegesítheti Alice-t vagy egyszerűen csak vitázhatott vele. Alice abból az okból nem bánta ezt, hogy végre le tudta valakin vezetni a dühét. Mondjuk, ha Francis nem lett volna, tökéletesen nyugodt életet élt volna.

Letette a kosarát és elkezdte kipakolni a növényeit az asztalra. Direkt nem foglalkozott Francissel, akinek magán érezte a pillantását. Zavaró volt.

\- Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy nem akarlak itt látni? – sóhajtott Alice.

\- Ugyan, ugyan… szeretek itt lenni veled. Hoztam ajándékot is. – bökött az asztal másik oldalán álló borosüvegre.

Alice felhúzta a szemöldökét. Francis szokott hozni kisebb ajándékokat, amiket istennek se akart kidobni, pedig már megpróbálta párszor. Valahogy fontosnak érezte őket. Az a vékony aranylánc, amit a ruhája alatt hordott, az is Francistől volt, és nem akart megválni tőle, mert voltaképpen egész csinosnak gondolta.

\- Szerintem valójában szereted, hogy mindig eljövök hozzád. - mosolygott Francis.

\- Azt szeretem, hogy elmész nekem a faluba ételért.

Francis felállt és közelebb lépett hozzá. Alice elhátrált.

\- Alice, ma cherie, van róla fogalmad miért jövök el állandóan?

\- Mert kedvelsz.

\- Ah non, non. Én nem kedvellek, én nagyon is imádlak.

Alice érezte, hogy elvörösödik, pedig egyáltalán nem akart. Francis kezébe vette az egyik copfját és végighúzta rajta a kezét. Alice pofon vágta.

\- Én nem igazán kedvellek, szóval ezt abbahagyhatnád.

Francis a sajgó arcára tette a kezét és pár pillanatig megilletődve pislogott, mielőtt újra elmosolyodott. Hát persze. Mindig csak mosolyog és megbocsát. Mintha folyton abban reménykedne, hogy egy nap megkaphatja őt. Arra ugyan várhat! Ő aztán egyik férfinek sem fogja odaadni magát, megmondta Allistornak is. Nem mintha Francis nem lett volna jóképű, vagy figyelmes és kedves, de Alice tudta, mire játszik. Ő biztosan nem fog engedni.

Ezt az álláspontját egészen addig tartotta, amíg Francis meg nem kínálta az általa hozott borral. Alice elfogadta, mert amúgy is ritkán ivott, mert tudta magáról, mennyire nem bírja az alkoholt. Mindig azzal ült neki, hogy „egy pohár nem fog ártani", csak az volt a gond, hogy mindig többel is legurított. Most sem volt másképp, ahogy Francisszel a sziklapárkányon ücsörögve iszogattak. Francis amolyan vérbeli francia módra, lassan szakértelemmel kortyolgatta az italát, Alice pedig… aliceosan.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Francis, amikor a lány a vállának dőlt.

\- Ja, miért ne lénnek… lennék… hukk!

\- Szerintem le kéne már feküdnöd. – jegyezte meg Francis.

\- Mér'? Még csak most megy le a nap.

Valóban, a lemenő nap narancssárga fénnyel borította be őket, és Francis még romantikusnak is mondta volna, hogy itt ülnek egymás mellett, lábat lóbálva, Alice pedig a vállának dől. Bár inkább a kókadtságtól, mint a szerelemtől.

Alice megrángatta az ingujját, mire visszatért a gondolatai közül.

\- Az a rühes Allistor… - mondta Alice félig dühösen, félig szipogva – Egyszer olyat beverek neki, még Flying mint Bunny-t is látni fogja…

\- Hát hogyne, Alice…

Francis természetesen mindent tudott a lányról, vitáik alkalmával sok dolgot elraktározott a fejében. Legalábbis akkor még azt hitte, mindent. Semmit nem tudott arról, hogy valójában nem akar férfivel lenni, és hogy valaki üldözi a lányt.

\- Hé, Francis… mi a fenéért vagy még itt?

\- Mint ahogy korábban fogalmaztál azért, mert kedvellek.

\- De már sötétedik… haza kéne menned.

\- Azt hiszem, már késő elindulni. Maradhatnék.

\- Tőlem… hukk!

A lány beledőlt az ölébe és a következő pillanatban elaludt. Francis csodaszépnek találta, ahogy a bor pirospozsgássá tette az amúgy sápadt arcát, és az alvás nyugodtságot, néma méltóságot kölcsönzött neki. Meg akarta csókolni.

Közelebb hajolt, majd még közelebb, hogy az orruk már majdnem összeért. Alice ebben a pillanatban nyitotta ki a szemét és pislogott értetlenül a férfire, aki villámgyorsan kapta fel a fejét. Alice tisztában volt vele, mit akart Francis. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem akart magának szeretőt. Részeg fejével módosította ezt az utóbbi pontot, szeretőt nem, csak Francist. Megragadta Francis ingjét és lehúzta magához. Magában elvigyorodott, ahogy látta a férfi értetlen tekintetét, mielőtt az ajkaik összekapcsolódtak.

Hosszúnak tűnő idő után távolodtak el egymástól, mindketten vörös arccal meredtek a másikra.

\- A-Alice?

\- Hova lett a magabiztos éned, idióta béka?

Francis egy pillanatig még mindig ugyanúgy meredt rá, aztán visszavette azt a lágy mosolyt az arcára, amit Alice annyira gyűlölt.

\- Tudtam, hogy szeretsz, ma cherie.

\- Azt hiszed?

\- Azt hiszem. – mondta Francis, karjába kapva a könnyű lányt, aki egy hang nélkül tűrte, sőt még a nyakát is átölelte, miközben bevitte a barlangba.

* * *

Amikor reggel Alice kómásan felült az ágyában, fogalma sem volt, hogy került oda, és mit csinált este. Aztán meglátta a maga mellett hortyogó Francist, majd lenézett a maga meztelen testére és kezdte összerakni a képet. Majd felsikított.

Francis ijedten lefordult az ágyról, Alice pedig oroszlán módjára vetette utána magát. Na, nem azért, hogy megvédje vagy hasonló, nem, át akarta vágni a torkát. Feltérdelt az ágy szélére és a leggyilkosabb tekintettel meredt le a franciára.

\- Van fogalmad róla, mit tettünk?

Francis álmosan nézett fel rá, aztán megdörzsölte a fejét ahol beverte esésnél.

\- Téged elnézve van egy-két tippem.

\- Ne mondd, hogy nem emlékszel rá! – rivallt rá Alice és komolyan elgondolkodott, hogy belefojtja Francist az egyik párnába. Olyan kecsegtetőnek tűnt az ötlet…

\- Valami valóban dereng. – mondta sokatmondó mosollyal Francis.

Alice még mindig villámló szemekkel nézett rá, aztán egy sóhajjal visszadőlt az ágyra. Francis úgy mászott mellé, mint egy macska, aki bújással akar kibékülni. Alice nem engedett.

\- Ha ebből gyerek lesz, én tényleg kinyírlak.

* * *

 **Vége.  
Fun fact: Mattie később összeházasdott Atepával, Alfred pedig Sakurával. Alfrednek lett egy lánya, Leona, aki később jól kijött Siggivel. Khmm nagyon jól.  
Köszönöm, hogy végigolvastad, remélem tetszett!**


End file.
